


Hissatsu... Koi Boshi!!

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Missing Moments, Pre-Time Skip, Unresolved Sexual Tension, UsoNa - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: UsoNa | [Sogeking/Nami/Usopp]Os sentimentos que estreitam a relação entre Usopp e Nami através das aventuras e momentos críticos vividos pela tripulação dos Mugiwara.* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! *** Minha Primeira Fic Usona ***** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***





	1. Despedaçados

**Author's Note:**

> Escrever para personagens japoneses, de anime e mangá, é um desafio por si só... Mas eu simplesmente não consigo controlar a vontade de escrever sobre este casal, então, aqui está o produto de alguns pensamentos.
> 
> Praticamente toda a "ação e aventura" desta fic se resumirá nas descobertas amorosas, não tenham falsas esperanças...
> 
> Provavelmente haverá dicas de outros casais que eu também vejo, mas serão muito tênues, o foco sempre será Usona.
> 
> Haverá infinitos spoilers e clichês sobre os dois personagens principais, pois é impossível fugir... sinto muito por isso!
> 
> Fic betada por FoxxyLady (http://fanfiction.com.br/u/485892/) que agora é minha beta oficial. ♥~~ Arigato, onee-chan! ~~♥ =)
> 
> Talvez o título não faça sentido algum... talvez faça todo o sentido ;)
> 
> ** One Piece não me pertence, pois se assim fosse eu daria mais tempo de luta e um inesgotável estoque de Kairoseki para Usopp. **

Ela sentia o tempo mudando desde a noite anterior, era uma mudança sutil, mas esmagadora, seus instintos de navegação imploravam que ela protegesse o navio, mas seus instintos mais profundos ordenavam que ela protegesse seu nakama.

Seu coração ignorava o resultado do duelo, ou o que Zoro falara, seus cabelos balançavam enquanto ela virava a cabeça vasculhando o terreno, e saía sorrateiramente do quarto do hotel. Tudo o que Nami queria era conferir se **_ele_** estava bem, ela contava com Merry-go para curar as feridas que Chooper não pôde tratar, as feridas que também nela sangravam. Ele não estava bem, ela sabia, e por isso mesmo queria ir até ele, conforta-lo, vê-lo...

Aliviar a si mesma, pois algo rompera em seu peito e ela não sabia como calar a dor, que gritava dentro dela.  
  


_“Não tenho mais coragem... de olhar para os outros..."_  
  


O coração da ruiva falhava uma batida, ao lembrar as palavras quebradas dele, soluçadas em meio à dor e a vergonha.  
  


_“Eu já falei. Agora é tarde.”_  
  


A frase sucinta do capitão deixara claro que a situação era irreversível.

Mas o mais dilacerante de tudo, fora ouvir o choro descontrolado de Chopper.  
  


_“Ele disse: ‘Você e eu, não somos mais nakamas, então volte para o navio’”._  
  


Era como se o bando estivesse se despedaçando, e junto disso, seu coração também.  
  
  


Já sentada no yagara, ela ordenou que o bull fosse o mais rápido que pudesse, ela tinha que fazer tudo antes que os outros levantassem, e notassem a falta dela, ou a demora, ela precisava aproveitar o fato de não ter sido vista nem mesmo por Sanji, que estava estranhamente calado e nervoso.

— Mais rápido, Yagara-chan, por favor.

Ela cruzou os canais de Water 7,o bull a levou satisfeito por ser útil, em poucos minutos ela já estava na parte deserta onde deixaram o navio assim que chegaram a esta ilha, de longe ela viu Merry-go, a bandeira dos Mugiwara tremulava incontrolavelmente no alto do mastro principal, ela tentou afastar os pensamentos sobre a velocidade absurda do vento e desceu do yagara, pedindo que ele a esperasse, Nami deu as costas ao bull e se aproximou rapidamente do navio, a certa distância já era capaz de ouvir as batidas do martelo.

Em alguns passos rápidos ela pulou no convés e identificou de onde vinha o som, sem perder tempo correu ao encontro dele.  
  


— Usopp...

— Vá embora.

Ele respondeu amargo, estava consertando uma tábua no chão do quarto feminino, não ergueu a cabeça, nem mesmo se virou para ela.

— Usopp... eu sinto muito...

— Vá embora, Nami.

— ...O Chopper... ele está muito preocupado com você,né... ele—

— Vá. Embora.

— ...chorou toda a noite, eu não pude consolar—

— SAIA DAQUI, NAMI! EU MANDEI SAIR, MERDA!!

— Usopp... eu não queria que fosse assim...

— Não me interessa o que você quer, né? Não somos mais do mesmo bando, então SAIA DESSE NAVIO!  
  


A amargura e frieza nas palavras, ditas aos gritos pelo nakama, fizeram com que o sangue dela corresse velozmente, toda a angústia e preocupação eclodindo em fúria.  
  


— CALA A BOCA!! CALA A BOCA USOPP!!  
  


Os dois estavam sem fôlego, se encaravam, já com lágrimas rompendo incontrolavelmente, Nami pensou que vê-lo traria calma ao seu coração, mas agora parecia que os dedos de uma mão de ferro apertavam o músculo palpitante dela. Ver o amigo ferido e acuado, tanto física como emocionalmente, doía mais do que levar uma surra de um maldito tritão.  
  


— Você não entende Usopp? Não entende como nos sentimos? Sobre o Merry, sobre _você_?

Ela limpava as lágrimas que insistiam em rolar pelas bochechas, por mais que ela tenha se controlado até aqui, os sentimentos ameaçavam transbordar a qualquer momento, ela cerrou os punhos fortemente para equilibrar as emoções, e olhou o amigo, quebrado, a sua frente.

— Eu não me importo mais, agora saía daqui, seu capitão condenaria esse tipo de atitude.

Usopp parecia mais sério do que nunca, em algumas horas ele parecia ter amadurecido uma vida inteira, os olhos que a miravam não eram de dor ou mágoa agora, mas sim um olhar altivo, que inspirava respeito mesmo que o nariz dele escorresse e estivesse completamente enfaixado.  
  


— QUE SE DANE!! Que se dane! Eu perdi o dinheiro, você acha que essa situação traz duzentos milhões de bellys de volta?!  
  


Usopp sentiu como se levasse uma chicotada direto no rosto, ele fervia de ódio, ter perdido duas vezes fora demais para ele, e agora Nami vinha até aqui para dizer o óbvio?

— Gomen ne. Agora saia.

— Eu não vou! Não vou sair, Usopp, não entende? Vamos sentir sua falta! Sanji, Chopper... eu... — A voz dela se tornou um fiapo e Usopp engoliu seco, a realidade de não estar mais com eles fazendo sua garganta apertar. — ...você, de todas as pessoas, Usopp... você deveria entender como **_eu_** me sinto...

Ela começou a andar nervosamente, indo e voltando no quarto feminino, ele a observava, atento e condoído.

— Nami...

— Olha, eu pouco ligo para o duelo estúpido de vocês, eu nunca quis que isto tivesse acontecido. Apenas volte, peça desculpas...

— Ba-ka! Pensa que é assim? Me deixa sozinho, estou consertando o Merry, né... você está atrapalhando.

Usopp deu as costas e apertou novamente o martelo em sua mão, tentou engolir toda a dor do corpo e da alma, tentou persuadir a si mesmo que não estava sentindo seu coração dilacerando lentamente. De pé, de costas para Nami, ouviu que os passos dela pararam, mas ele ainda podia ouvir a respiração descompassada da ruiva.  
  


De repente ele ouviu o salto da sandália dela dar três toques contra o chão, e em um instante, os braços delicados estavam em volta da cintura dele, Usopp passou as costas da mão esquerda no rosto limpando as lágrimas que escorriam silenciosas. Os seios dela pressionaram suas costas e o coração de Usopp ficou frenético, ele teve certeza que eram os sintomas de suas doenças crônicas, talvez essa fosse a doença _“Eu-Não-Posso-Ser-Abraçado-Por-Uma-Garota-Ou-Eu-Vou-Morrer”_, suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas, ele se sentiu sufocando, embora os braços dela fossem suaves ao encontro de sua cintura  
  


E assim como veio, o abraço se desfez, os passos da sandália ecoavam em direção à saída do quarto, e em pouco tempo tudo era silêncio, interrompido apenas pelo barulho do mar. Usopp fechou os olhos e suspirou, devastado por tê-la deixado ir, mesmo que fosse o certo a fazer, em breve eles todos iriam embora... ele sacudiu a cabeça, calando o próprio pensamento.

Nami correu através das rochas, sufocando a vontade de voltar, de gritar, de bater no maldito atirador, de obrigá-lo a pedir desculpas para Luffy e fazer tudo voltar ao normal, a sensação de impotência tomando conta dela inesperadamente. Ela o queria de volta, e não se importava com as malditas regras de piratas, era tão egoísta, mas ela não poderia superar a separação... esfregou as costas das mãos no rosto, limpando as lágrimas e avistou o yagara, limpou a umidade do rosto e subiu a bordo, incentivando o bull a voltar para a cidade.  
  


Usopp se sentiu mais só do que nunca, mesmo quando sua mãe morrera o deixando por sua própria conta ele não havia se sentido tão solitário, alguns meses foram o suficiente para ele se integrar a um bando e sentir-se completo... então quando Nami se foi, o vazio dentro dele se tornou retumbante e impossível de calar, tudo o que havia passado com o bando, tudo o que eles viveram, as festas, as comemorações, as brincadeiras, as batalhas, as fugas... todas as aventuras pareciam um dos seus sonhos, uma de suas estórias, contadas ao pé da janela de Kaya, uma de suas inúmeras mentiras, contadas para Tamanegi, Ninjin e Piiman, em um dia ensolarado, na floresta da Vila Syrup.

Ele caminhou até o convés, foi em direção à carranca de carneiro e sentou.

— Né, Merry... acho que somos só eu e você agora...


	2. Alívio

_“Você disse que pretende levar este navio até o East Blue... Então eu preciso parar você... onii-chan...”_   
  


As palavras rodaram em sua cabeça, indo e voltando, um círculo vicioso de dor e tormenta, lá fora o vento se tornara cada vez mais forte, Usopp ficou apavorado, de pé, atordoado, tossindo e respirando com dificuldade depois de ter sido jogado repentinamente na água, ele tentara oprimir as lágrimas que teimavam em rolar, mas a pressão em seu peito era intensa demais para segurar.  
  


Algumas horas depois que Nami o deixou, Merry foi invadido e revistado por pessoas estranhas, em seguida, Usopp fora abordado pelo chefe dos ladrões que o sequestraram e roubaram o dinheiro que ele carregava no dia anterior.

Depois de tentar resistir à captura, Usopp fora levado para o esconderijo do desmanchador, e agora, acabara de ouvir a verdade que ele já conhecia, mas não queria admitir.

Usopp discutira com Franky, o líder dos ladrões, sobre o futuro do navio, segurando firmemente o estilingue, sangue brotou nas faixas que cobriam seus dedos, embora seu corpo já não doesse mais, a mancha que crescia vermelha deixava claro que os ferimentos abriram, ainda aturdido, ele tentava se recompor depois de ouvir as revelações sobre os sentimentos de Merry-go, quando inesperadamente um grupo de pessoas invadiu o local e os capturou.

Então, ele recorda que tudo passou em um borrão, ser enfiado em um saco e jogado em um vagão de trem, discutir com Franky e pensar que era um terrível destino se o Grande Guerreiro dos mares tivesse um fim tão medíocre.

Mas Sanji apareceu, surgido do inferno com os cabelos revoltos, e o terno impecável. Deu trabalho para convencê-lo de que Franky não era um inimigo.

Usopp poderia ter esperanças, Sanji o compreendera sem questionamentos, permitindo que Usopp ajudasse, ao seu modo. Desta forma, junto com o cozinheiro, o atirador utilizaria de toda sua perspicácia para ajudar Robin, para resgatá-la.  
  


_“Você não entende Usopp? Não entende como nos sentimos? Sobre o Merry, sobre você?”_   
  


As palavras de Nami ecoando na sua mente, retumbantes no seu coração.

O bando não poderia perder mais um...

E assim, eles atravessaram os compartimentos do trem, um a um.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Nami andava de um lado para o outro, a preocupação deixando-a inquieta, ansiosa... Usopp e Robin, ambos levados pela CP9, Sanji tendo que resgatar ambos, e os problemas cresciam a cada minuto.

A bordo do Rocketman, rodeada de ex-desafetos, agora aliados, Nami já falara com Sanji e estavam bastante informados de ambos os lados, logo se encontrariam, mas até que o Rocketman alcançasse o Puffing Tom, onde estavam os outros ela sabia que Sanji e Usopp fariam o possível para resgatar Robin, ela alimentara Luffy e Zoro e isso deveria ser o bastante por algumas horas de luta, mas tantas coisas aconteciam ao mesmo tempo... ela não poderia esperar que um sapo gigante os tirasse dos trilhos, e Nami precisava fazer com que o trem chegasse até os outros o mais rápido possível.

Pensando assim, foi até Kokoro-san e tratou de fazer seu papel de navegadora, encontrou uma corrente marítima mais rápida, colocando o trem em direção aos trilhos mais uma vez, e foram em uma velocidade absurda, de encontro aos outros, ela precisava saber se Usopp estava bem, sua cabeça fervilhava, já estava se tornando um hábito se preocupar tanto com ele, mas ela não queria pensar nisto agora.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Era bom ver todos, não era um sentimento pleno, mas era o melhor que Usopp sentira nas últimas horas, no primeiro momento em que viu Luffy, de longe, ele desviou os olhos, por um momento esquecendo que ainda usava a máscara, ainda incapaz de conter o receio que sentia em não ser aceito como parte no resgate a Robin.

No entanto, quando todos se reuniram novamente, ele reuniu coragem disposto a passar por cima do próprio orgulho, se apresentou adequadamente, e seu coração se aqueceu ao ver os olhos brilhantes de Chopper e Luffy, que (como ele esperava) estavam arrebatados por Sogeking, ouvir as vozes dos amigos e saber que se preocupavam com ele, fez com que Usopp se sentisse... em casa.

Mas o melhor momento foi quando olhou para o outro lado do trem e viu Nami, ela o observava com um sorriso contido, ele sorriu para ela e corou por baixo da máscara, contente por ela não ver seu rosto, engoliu seco e tentou chutar para o fundo do cérebro a lembrança de quando ela o abraçou, muitas horas mais cedo.

Depois do fracasso retumbante de ter perdido o dinheiro, ele estava investindo toda a sua dignidade, quase inexistente, no intuito de resgatar Robin, era bom estar com os seus nakamas mais uma vez, talvez pela última vez... foi uma excelente decisão ter pego esta máscara de uma mala esquecida no vagão devastado por Sanji.

De braços cruzados sobre o peito, Usopp tentava fingir que não estava envergonhado, tentava fantasiar o desespero e a culpa como se fosse um arroubo de coragem, de hombridade, de orgulho. Ele tentaria ser um deles, mais uma vez, mesmo que alguns deles não soubessem de nada.  
  


Depois que ele e Sanji deixaram os outros a par do que aconteceu no trem, Usopp ouviu as instruções de Paulie, uma vontade transbordava em seu peito, ele ajudaria a resgatar Robin, mesmo que isto custasse sua vida, e olhou cada pessoa presente naquele trem, pessoas diferentes, unidas por um mesmo objetivo, ele olhou cada um de seus nakamas, os rostos sérios e compenetrados, o olhar decidido no rosto de Luffy, Chopper nitidamente corajoso, Sanji e Zoro igualmente determinados, talvez determinados a superarem um ao outro, mas isto deveria funcionar, como sempre funcionava.

E havia Nami.

Cada vez que a via parecia que seu coração saltaria do peito, uma emoção que ele não estava acostumado, uma sensação que ele queria ignorar.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


De frente para Usopp, mas a uma distância segura, Nami todo o tempo olhava para o atirador, seu coração consolado com a presença dele, vê-lo bem era um alívio inexplicável, mesmo que ele estivesse bancando o herói mascarado idiota, e que ela pudesse ver que ele estava tão nervoso quanto o de costume, também notou que ele estava visivelmente machucado, e provavelmente estava com fome, mas ela sabia que ele era resistente o bastante para aguentar a luta, e ela faria o possível para protegê-lo nem que tivesse que arrastá-lo pelo nariz enfaixado.

Pensando assim, no momento em que os grupos foram separados ela rapidamente o puxou para ficar com o maior número de pessoas, os enormes e armados homens da Família Franky, assim não precisariam enfrentar os inimigos de imediato, precisariam?  
  


— Oi!Aqueles dois não fazem parte do nosso grupo?!  
  


_Não, Zoro tinha que estragar tudo... bem, não foi uma boa estratégia_.

Nami sentou no chão e aguardou, fariam um bom trabalho, ela podia sentir, quando estavam juntos, _todos juntos_, lutando por um nakama querido, as coisas sempre saiam da melhor maneira possível... e se eles encontrassem problemas pela frente... ela puxaria Usopp, e os dois se esconderiam atrás de Sanji ou Zoro, ou dos dois, e tudo ficaria bem, não ficaria?!

Mais alguns segundos e o trem chegaria a Enies Lobby, Nami respirou fundo e olhou para Usopp, tentando encontrar seus olhos, ele meneou a cabeça para ela, silenciosamente, a expressão era indecifrável por causa da máscara, mas ela poderia imaginar o sorriso pateticamente amedrontado por trás de toda aquela pose, e sorriu aliviada, de qualquer maneira, mesmo se Zoro e Sanji se afastassem deles, _Sogeking_ poderia protegê-la, afinal, para que serviam os malditos heróis?  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Nami pensou que era o fim, depois de conseguir vencer, com bastante dificuldade, a mulher das bolhas, a navegadora não podia acreditar que Usopp estava prestes a ser morto por um lobo usando óculos cor de rosa!

Quando ela o viu sendo atingido, e atirado em direção a uma montanha de escombros, o sangue jorrando misturando ferimentos antigos e novos, ela correu para ele, e em uma fração de segundo, ele se ergueu, orgulhoso e quebrado, ela achou que tudo ficaria bem, quando Usopp esticou o elástico da nova arma e alvejou o inimigo com uma chuva de fogos.

Então o coração da ruiva parou, ela assistiu Usopp sendo apanhado mais uma vez, imóvel ele recebia vários golpes daquele ser com poder extremamente desumano. Em um momento de desespero, ela tentou defendê-lo, resgatá-lo, e sem pensar atacou o lobo, mas acabou sendo atirada para longe, o corpo já dolorido da luta anterior.

Ela viu quando todo o corpo de Usopp relaxou nas garras do lobo, a angústia encheu se peito, Usopp não reagia mais, ele agora parecia nem mesmo respirar.

—Não vai doer, eu vou matar você rápido.

Ela não tinha a quem recorrer, Zoro do outro lado da sala lançava olhares e esbravejava com o lobo, mas não podia deixar a própria luta para salvar Usopp.

— NÃO MATE ELE, POR FAVOR! NÃO PRECISAMOS DA SUA CHAVE!

Ela gritou desesperadamente, o lobo não se deu ao trabalho de considerar, respondeu desdenhosamente e se preparou para tirar a vida de Usopp.

Ela e Zoro gritaram em uníssono, todo seu ser clamava por uma ajuda, qualquer ajuda...

Foi quando um chute instantâneo surgiu do nada, e o lobo arrogante foi jogado a metros de distância, o corpo machucado de Usopp pousou um pouco a frente de Nami, e mais adiante Sanji altivo, tragava um cigarro. Ela viu Zoro e Sanji trocarem um longo olhar, eles sorriram um para o outro, alívio estampado no rosto do espadachim.  
  


Usopp ofegava, o ar voltou a circular em seus pulmões e junto com ele o sangue vertia como cachoeira em cada ferimento aberto, ele cuspia sentindo o gosto metálico tomando conta do interior de sua boca. Ele se sentia inútil, mais uma vez um membro que está mais sujeito a ser resgatado do que a resgatar alguém, estava inteiramente agradecido por Sanji, mais uma vez, ter vindo em socorro, mas isto apenas provava o quanto ele mesmo era fraco.

Ele ouviu a voz de Nami, chamando seu nome, aturdida e emocionada, ela continuava fazendo estranhas combinações com seu nome, e a última combinação nem mesmo usava “Sogeking” na composição, Usopp sentiu que mesmo Nami não confiava mais nele.

Tentou formular um pedido de desculpas para Sanji, mas fora interrompido.

— Desde que você viva está tudo bem. Ninguém consegue fazer tudo.  
  


Sanji... Sanji sempre confiava nele, mais até do que ele próprio. O loiro apontou para longe através do buraco aberto durante a luta de Zoro. Usopp se pôs de pé, bem diante deles, o Portão da Justiça se abria lentamente, e o tempo corria contra eles, todas as forças abandonaram o corpo de Usopp, era impossível que ele fosse capaz de fazer algo, até agora ele tentou, mas era fraco, era inferior, como poderia ajudar... raiva de si mesmo dominava em seu peito, até que a voz de Sanji chegou aos seus ouvidos.

— Eu faço o que você não pode, e você faz o que eu não posso.

_Mas o que isso significava? _

— Se você está aqui, deve haver um jeito de salvar a Robin-chan... USOPP!!

As palavras de Sanji o acertaram em cheio, o rosto de Robin pedindo ajuda preencheu a mente de Usopp, ele tinha que ajudar... ele poderia ser útil de alguma maneira, ele faria algo, e Robin voltaria em segurança junto com os outros, sim, se Sanji acreditava, então havia uma maneira.  
  


De repente enquanto era arrastado por Nami, ele compreendeu o que o amigo falara e tudo fez sentido. Ele se levantou e correu pelo corredor seguido por Nami.

— Entendi! Entendi! Vamos correr, Nami-kun!

— Pare de gritar, quer que o lobo venha atrás de nós?

— Eu entendi Nami! Entendi!!

Eles correram mais alguns metros, quando Nami o segurou pela capa.

— Pare, PARE USOPP! O que pensa que está fazendo? O que você entendeu? Me diga logo de uma vez!

— Nami...— Ele tentou respirar devagar para que não doesse tanto —... confie em mim, eu sei o que estou fazendo. — Respondeu, tornando a correr, puxando-a pela mão.

— Oi Usopp! Eu não vou dar mais nem um passo se não me disser o que vai fazer! Não vou permitir que tente outra estratégia suicida, me ouviu bem?

— N-não... não, dessa vez não, Nami, confie em mim, sim, vamos nos separar, encontre Chopper e os outros, fique em segurança.

— Usopp...— Ela segurou firme a mão dele, não querendo soltar, já estava exausta de separarem-se e perdê-lo em seguida. Os olhos já úmidos outra vez, ela engoliu em seco evitando que lágrimas rolassem.

— Nami... eu vou ficar bem, apenas cuide-se. Vai dar tudo certo, Robin voltará com vocês, eu, Sogeking, Herói da Ilha dos Atiradores, prometo.

Ele passou as pontas dos dedos levemente na bochecha dela, tentando acalmá-la, dando o seu melhor em transparecer confiança, de alguma forma funcionou, pois ela sorria em resposta.

—Tudo bem então, _Sogeking_... leve esse Den Den Mushi para mantermos contato.

— Ah, certo.  
  


Ele já virava as costas para ir em direção à torre, quando foi surpreendido, uma força incomum pressionava suas costelas, ele olhou para a cintura e o braço com a pulseira dourada e o Log Pose serpenteava em torno dele, o aprisionando em um aperto, fazendo todo o corpo dele aquecer sem aviso.

— Cuide-se, eu quero que você volte conosco também.  
  


Ela o soltou e correu na direção oposta, sorrindo satisfeita, o coração repleto de esperanças, e ele ficou ali alguns segundos, imóvel, as pernas não o obedeceram, Usopp se sentia fraco, ruborizado, com o coração acelerado e um pouco descoordenado.  
  


_Por que ela nunca avisa quando vai fazer uma coisa dessas?_

— OI! E-eu sou um homem que sofre de uma doença grave, não me abrac—  
  


Mas Nami já não o ouvia mais, ela dobrara em direção a outro corredor e sumira da vista dele.

Usopp sacudiu a cabeça, reuniu a coerência e se pôs a correr novamente.

Eles conseguiriam, e em breve, acontecesse o que fosse, estariam juntos.

Mais uma vez.


	3. Explosão

Depois da Aqua Laguna, parecia que Water 7 havia recebido um novo sopro de vida, a cidade estava um pouco caótica ninguém poderia negar, mas todos os cidadãos pareciam bastante envolvidos em uma reorganização rápida, e não se via ninguém lamentando.

Sentado em uma murada suspensa, Usopp observava gaivotas e outras aves marinhas que caçavam peixes perdidos em grandes poças de água que o mar deixou para trás, o Cabo Rochoso, onde há muito pouco tempo atrás ele havia estado pela última vez com a sua tripulação, parecia cheio de vida, enquanto o atirador sentia-se fraco e sozinho, o local se transformou em um lugar melancólico para Usopp.

Depois de lutar com os outros, Usopp fizera o seu melhor e lutou bravamente para resgatar Robin, e após a emoção dolorosa que fora o funeral de Merry-go, ele estava liquidado, emocional e fisicamente, suas feridas ainda estavam frescas e muitas até sangravam quando ele exagerava em algum movimento, mas machucados sobre a pele cicatrizavam com o tempo, porém, a aflição de sua alma e a mágoa sobre o que ele mesmo fizera... isso levaria muito mais tempo. Ele espiou por um vão de sua bolsa avistando a máscara e suspirou. _Sogeking_ não tinha mais motivos para estar com os Mugiwara, no entanto, a vontade que Usopp tinha de estar com eles era esmagadora.

Usopp saiu do hotel e não sabia nem mesmo como pagaria sua estadia, mas ele precisava de banho e um prato de comida quente, sem poder desfrutar das vantagens dos outros, ele teria de se virar como podia. No início Franky o chamou para ficar no seu esconderijo, mas Usopp precisava de tempo e espaço para pensar e planejar seu próximo passo.  
  


Perdido que ele estava em seus pensamentos, não notou que há certa distância uma garota ruiva o observava.

Nami ao vê-lo sorriu, ela sabia que o encontraria em um lugar alto e que fornecesse vista para o cabo onde Merry estivera, e seu palpite nunca poderia ter sido mais certeiro. No alto da área comercial de Water 7, Usopp estava acomodado em uma murada vermelha, olhando para longe com expressão pensativa.

— USOPP!! OI, USOPP!!

Nami gritou, Usopp virou tão rápido que quase deslocou o pescoço, quando a viu, algo estremeceu dentro dele, uma alegria frágil ameaçava romper a bolha de angústia de antes, ele respirou fundo e ficou observando ela se aproximar, enquanto ela corria, ele notou que o vestido curto rodava por causa dos movimentos, as pernas longas expostas, e o cabelo brilhando ao sol. Nami vinha ao encontro dele, com olhos fechados e um grande sorriso.

— ...Nami? O que está fazendo aqui? E os outros? — Ele perguntou sentindo uma pontada de tristeza e saudade.

— Ah, eles ficaram no alojamento temporário que o Ice-san nos acomodou... Luffy ainda está dormindo, obviamente, Zoro e Chopper também, mas Robin e Sanji estão acordados e bem. — Ela respondeu se banqueteando com a visão de Usopp, machucado ainda, mas, bem. - Sanji resolveu que vai manter os olhos em cima da Robin, então, achei espaço e escapei, enquanto ele fazia café para ela.

— Entendo. Chopper e Luffy exageraram muito nesta batalha. — Ele virou o rosto encarando o céu, não queria olhar nos olhos de Nami, estava se sentindo muito chateado e vê-la fazia doer mais.

— Tem razão, fiquei tão preocupada com o Chopper, no início ele não conseguia se mover, assim como o Luffy... Mas todos vão ficar bem. E você? Como está? E seus ferimentos? — Ela perguntou, sinceramente preocupada.

— Tudo bem, estou acostumado com isso. Sempre me cuidei sozinho. — Ele disse sem pensar.

Por algum motivo a declaração dele doeu amplamente nos dois. Nami engoliu a angústia que ameaçava subir a superfície e continuou falando.

— Né... poderíamos tomar café da manhã... eu saí tão rápido que não comi nada.

— Sanji vai ficar fora de si quando descobrir isto.

— Eu avisei a Robin que iria procurar você, isso vai tranquilizar o Sanji-kun.

— Você... avisou que iria me procurar?

— É claro! Então? Café da manhã?

— Você paga, eu simplesmente não tenho nada.

— Nossa, seu cavalheirismo me assusta...  
  


Satisfeita Nami conseguiu arrastar Usopp pelas calçadas de Water 7, ela trombou em algumas pessoas e se desculpou, empurrou abertamente Usopp contra um grupo de homens bem vestidos e ajudou o atirador a reunir as pastas que caíram, entregaram-nas aos seus donos e se afastaram, Nami dobrou bruscamente na primeira esquina, e depois começou a correr puxando Usopp pela mão, ela entrou em mais duas ruas que se seguiram, e, por fim parou em um beco.

— Deixe-me ver...

Ela esvaziou o bolso frontal do vestido, espalhando algumas carteiras no chão, rapidamente apanhou as notas que havia dentro delas, seus olhos em êxtase, apresentavam dois grandes sinais de belly.

Usopp olhava espantado, mas rapidamente saiu do transe e gritou.

— C-COMO VOCÊ...? NAMI!!! E se essas pessoas vierem atrás de nós?

— Somos piratas, né... Usopp, eu vi uma banca de calçada onde vendem um sanduíche com seu peixe favorito... parece delicioso. — Ela falou de maneira bastante convincente, ao ver que Usopp se distraiu, Nami sorriu o observando.

— Eh? Bem, vamos ver isto então! — Ele respondeu animado, como ela esperava.

Eles caminharam mais algumas ruas e encontraram a banca da qual Nami falara, Usopp observou os sanduíches e já formava uma pequena poça de baba aos seus pés.  
  


Enquanto ela se sentou na beirada de um dos canais, ele apanhou o sanduíche, dois sucos de laranja e uma porção de salada de frutas para Nami, e se juntou a ela, eles comeram em um silêncio confortável, observando o movimento das pessoas, foi então que Nami falou o que tinha em mente.

— Não sabemos onde estão nossas bagagens... e mesmo não estou com vontade de procurar agora, eu só preciso comprar papel para meus mapas, e desenhar enquanto esperamos. Pensei que talvez você pudesse me ajudar.

— Acho que já ajudei bastante quando você me empurrou contra aqueles caras. — Ele falou acusando, mas os olhos eram complacentes.

— Não... — Ela riu. — Eu digo me ajudar a comprar os papéis, também preciso de um bloco novo para anotações, mesmo se resgatarmos nossas bagagens, o meu bloco já estava no fim.

— Tudo bem, acho que sei onde tem uma papelaria. No dia em que fomos ao banco eu vi uma e pensei em voltar lá para comprar canetas, lápis e um bloco novo de desenhos.

— Eu nunca vi seus desenhos. — Ela declarou se dando por conta.

— Graças a Deus, não. — Ele respondeu tão rápido que ela quase se sentiu ofendida, mas tentou ignorar o sentimento e seguiu em frente.

— Um dia você vai mostrar. Não é como se você quisesse perder a oportunidade de se gabar de algo, né.

Usopp corou lindamente e desviou o olhar, dando de cara com Chimney e Gonbe que vinham brincando ao encontro deles.  
  


— Oi!! Pirata onii-chan!! Pirata nee-chan!!

— Oi Chimney... e você Gonbe!! O que estão fazendo? — Usopp perguntou.

— Estamos passeando pela cidade! — Chimney respondeu espevitada.

— Nha!! Nha!! — Gonbe concordou, pulando ao lado da dona.

Usopp exibiu um sorriso intenso, ele se abaixou em frente à pequena garota e falou olhando intensamente para ela.

— Né, Chimney, eu e a Nami vamos até uma papelaria comprar algumas coisas. Você e Gonbe gostariam de vir também?  
  


A menina retribuiu o sorriso e balançou a cabeça de forma afirmativa, o coelho azul pulava ao lado concordando. O coração de Nami se aqueceu com a cena, às vezes ela esquecia que Usopp liderou um bando de crianças, ela sorriu para Chimney, talvez a pestinha viesse a calhar, já que conhecia a cidade melhor do que eles.

Felizes os piratas e a menina com um coelho que pensava ser um gato, se dirigiram para o outro lado da cidade.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


— Eu exijo 90% de desconto! Estes preços são um abuso, vocês precisam me dar um desconto, eu quero falar com o gerente!

Nami falava alto com o atendente da papelaria, ela estava impressionada, realmente a loja oferecia papéis de alta qualidade, daqueles que ela só tivera poucas vezes oportunidade de encontrar, mas o dinheiro que ela tinha era insuficiente para tudo, e ela acabou encontrando algo para cada um da tripulação: um livro sobre flores; um pequeno almanaque sobre espadachins lendários; um guia com uma listagem de plantas marinhas medicinais; um pequeno livro de receitas de sobremesas com frutas; ela achou até mesmo um livro ilustrado sobre aventuras piratas. E claro, um bloco de desenho, com um número inacreditável de páginas.

— Moushiwake arimasen... não podemos dar um desconto tão alto assim, senhorita...

— Mas... você não entende? Eu preciso levar isso tudo!! Por favor, chame o gerente, sim?

Um homem alto e bem vestido surgiu no mezanino da loja, atraído pela voz exaltada de Nami.

— O que há de errado, senhorita?

— Você é o gerente, eu suponho... então, preciso levar todos estes produtos, mas estão muito caros, preciso de um desconto!

O homem olhou de Nami para Usopp, e depois avistou Chimney com uma caixa de giz de cera de 48 cores, ele sorriu suavemente e voltou a encarar Nami.

— Vocês são os Mugiwara, não são? O herói narigudo e a garota de cabelo laranja! — Ele disse.

— É Sogeking!! — Falou Usopp sem pensar, e recebeu um cutucão de Nami nas costelas.

— É claro que somos! E se não me der um desconto, vou mandar os monstros do nosso bando virem até aqui! — Ela ameaçou.

— Não se preocupe, todos na cidade estão gratos pelo que fizeram ao Iceburg-san, ele é uma pessoa muito querida por todos nós... leve o que precisar, e tem 95% de desconto no valor total!

— Já que estão gratos, poderiam nos dar de graç— Nami começou, mas agora era Usopp quem puxava o braço dela.

— Está ótimo assim, não esqueça que você roubou esse dinheiro! — Ele falou no ouvido dela, o cheiro do cabelo ruivo o invadiu, deixando-o inebriado e sem fôlego.

— Ah... h-hai... — Ela respondeu, encarando profundamente nos olhos dele, hipnotizada.

— PIRATA NEE-CHAN!! Eu posso levar isso? — Chimney gritou ao lado de Nami, agarrando o pescoço de Usopp e o derrubando em um estrondo no chão.

— Uh... hai, tudo bem. — Ela respondeu, aturdida, mas rapidamente voltou ao normal. — Eu vou levar esses, e mais esta caixa de giz de cera.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, o sol já ameaçava se por, Nami enviou um entregador para deixar as compras no alojamento, e ela e Usopp levaram Chimney e Gonbe para casa, agora, ambos caminhavam pela cidade, compraram carne mizu mizu que Usopp tanto pediu, e Nami, comia um sorvete.

Eles iam tranquilos, como se pertencessem àquela cidade, e acabaram baixando a guarda, assim que chegaram a uma esquina, dois homens pularam na frente deles, um agarrou Nami, prendendo os braços dela para trás, o outro apontava uma arma para Usopp.

— Vocês são os Mugiwara! Pelo que sei são os mais fracos do bando! Vamos levá-los para a marinha e pegar a recompensa! — O homem apontando a arma falou.

Nami e Usopp trocaram um olhar e agiram veloz e simultaneamente.

Nami chutou entre as pernas do homem que a segurava, rodou para fora do aperto, enquanto Usopp empurrou para o chão o homem armado, ele escorregou a mão dentro da bolsa e pegou uma pequena esfera, esticou o elástico do Kabuto entre os dedos e mirou para um ponto entre os dois homens estavam.

—_ Hissatsu... KEMURI BOSHI!! _— Ele gritou, segurou a mão esquerda de Nami e correu o mais rápido que conseguia, a arrastando pelas calçadas vazias de Water 7, atrás deles os aspirantes a caçadores de recompensa, tossiam e sufocavam envolvidos por uma cortina de fumaça. — NUNCA MAIS NOS SUBESTIME, BAAAKA!!

Depois de muito correrem, eles pararam, mas ainda encontraram fôlego para rir da situação.

— Pensei... que íamos... morrer. — Declarou Usopp, puxando o ar a cada palavra proferida.

— Eu também... Mas você agiu muito rápido, mesmo para mim que já sabia o que você iria fazer! — Ela contou rindo.

— Impossível! Nem eu mesmo sabia o que iria fazer, Nami! — Ele falou ofendido.

Ela riu, mas, de repente ficou muito séria e o encarou, apertando a mão que eles ainda não haviam soltado.

— O Log Pose está quase ajustado, em breve vamos embora. O que você vai fazer, Usopp? — Nami falou com a voz muito baixa, ela tentou evitar o assunto, mas agora que anoiteceria ela voltaria para os outros, e não suportaria continuar com a dúvida.

— Eu... eu ainda não sei. — Ele falou desanimado, Usopp sentiu um frio na barriga, como se estivesse em queda livre.

— Pense muito bem, você é esperto e sabe o que fazer... não faça nenhuma besteira. — Ela o mirou, os olhos castanhos brilhantes, e Usopp se amaldiçoou por deixá-la triste, distraidamente ele arrastou o polegar sobre a cicatriz pálida que ela tinha nas costas da mão esquerda.

— Você... precisa ir... Sanji deve estar desesperado, eu imagino. — Usopp falou, soltando por fim a mão dela, e virando de costas.

— Nos vemos em breve? — Ela perguntou, e a questão esmagou o coração de Usopp contra as costelas.

— Não. Não é apropriado, entende? Eu... nós... você sabe Nami... não somos mais do mesmo bando... ajudei você hoje como um velho amigo, mas nos separamos agora.  
  


Ela deu um passo à frente e o abraçou pelas costas, Usopp apertou os olhos para que as lágrimas não caíssem, a dor que ele sentia se revelava impiedosa. Então, num átimo de coragem, ele virou de frente para Nami e correspondeu ao abraço, segurando-a entre seus braços como jamais fizera, sentindo cada ponto do corpo dela apertado contra o dele. Usopp afundou o nariz longo entre os cabelos perfumados e aspirou profundamente o cheiro dela, querendo guardar este cheiro impregnado na sua mente e no seu coração.  
  


Nami se entregou ao abraço, sentindo que seus pés foram elevados por um instante, e ela pressionou os lábios no pescoço dele, seu corpo recebia a pressão quente de Usopp, e ela se sentiu tão completa que assustava.  
  


Ambos soltaram os braços, e se encararam por um longo minuto, silenciosamente Nami deu as costas e caminhou pela calçada banhada pela luz do sol poente, o cabelo brilhando como nunca, Usopp engoliu a tristeza e andou no sentido oposto, em direção ao hotel.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


No dia seguinte, pela manhã Usopp foi até a recepção do hotel e perguntando aqui e ali, acabou descobrindo que os pertences dos Mugiwara estavam em posse da gerência, ele pediu que entregassem no alojamento improvisado, e exigiu atenção especial às laranjeiras da Bellemère-san, proibindo que colhessem nem mesmo uma laranja sequer.

Os funcionários ficaram felizes por ajudar, e precisaram de autorização especial da Galley-la para entrarem no alojamento e entregarem os pertences aos Mugiwara.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Dois dias depois do incidente, Luffy chamou todos para uma grande festa, Usopp obviamente não poderia perder isto, então se muniu com a máscara e correu para a piscina da Galley-la, quando chegou lá, a primeira coisa que viu foi Nami muito confortável em uma cadeira de praia, uma porção de salada de fruta ao lado, ela tomava sol, a cena era tão familiar que Usopp se sentiu integrado à festa no mesmo instante.

Sanji o viu e já colocou um prato com churrasco de mizu mizu em suas mãos, Usopp sentou na mesa improvisada entre o cozinheiro e a piscina, ao lado de Chopper que explodia de alegria olhando embasbacado para Sogeking. Zoro não pareceu amigável, mas Usopp notou que o espadachim preferiu ignorá-lo, já Luffy perguntou para Sogeking algumas vezes sobre Usopp, onde o atirador estava, e por que não veio na festa. Usopp deu evasivas e fugiu das perguntas, apreciando a carne e desafiando Luffy para ver quem comia mais.

A festa seguiu animada, e vários convidados chegavam a todo o momento, depois do ocorrido, Franky ficou extremamente próximo de Robin e acabou se aproximando dos Mugiwaras, o próprio Usopp gostara dele, mesmo Sanji não olhava mais desconfiado para o ciborgue, e Zoro parecia ter aceitado a amizade do ex-inimigo.

E por falar em Zoro, depois de ver o espadachim entornando várias canecas de sake, quase no fim da festa, Usopp notou que Zoro estava discutindo com Sanji em um canto escuro, ambos vociferavam um para o outro, mas quando o loiro chegou muito próximo, colando os narizes deles, Usopp teve certeza de que vira um sorriso brincalhão no rosto do moreno. Sorrindo Usopp se distanciou, antes que visse algo que não fora autorizado a ver.  
  


Sentindo-se imprudente, o atirador subiu em uma escada, ele olhou para baixo avaliando a altura, satisfeito, encheu os pulmões pelo que parecia a milionésima vez naquela noite, e soltou a voz.

— _Sogeki no Shima de... Umareta Ore wa_...  
  


No meio da música, ele olhou para baixo e viu Nami acenando, ela vestiu uma blusa cor de rosa e uma saia por cima do biquíni, o vento bagunçava seus cabelos. Ao vê-la Usopp ficou tão nervoso, que quase caíra lá de cima, ele escorregou e ficou pendurado, de cabeça para baixo, então, antes que descesse, ela chegou muito perto.  
  


— O Log Pose está pronto e já recuperamos nossos pertences. Peça desculpas, Usopp, venha conosco nas nossas aventuras... — Ela falou, a voz era quase uma súplica, Usopp sentiu o gosto amargo do arrependimento, um gosto que estava ficando cada vez mais marcante.

— Dameda... não mudaria o que eu fiz. — Ele respondeu ressentido, de cabeça para baixo, viu Nami olhar para o céu, provavelmente sentindo alguma mudança climática. — Mas vocês vão ficar bem, os Mugiwara tem a melhor navegadora. — Ele disse encorajador.

Nami lhe deu um longo olhar, avaliando a profundidade daquelas palavras, por fim ela chegou ainda mais perto de Usopp e segurou as laterais do rosto do atirador, no mesmo momento que começou a chover.

— Sim, ficaremos bem. Atualmente temos até um super-herói no nosso bando. — Ela declarou fechando os olhos e colando os lábios aos dele em um beijo urgente.

O coração de Usopp parecia que explodiria, a emoção maravilhosa zunindo em seus ouvidos e a língua de Nami forçando passagem dentro de sua boca. De repente ele estava correspondendo ao beijo, entrelaçando as línguas, o gosto dela o atingindo em cheio, o deixando chocado e tão feliz que era impróprio.  
  
  


E repentinamente, eles se separaram. Ainda de cabeça para baixo, Usopp observou Nami atentamente, tentando encontrar sinais de arrependimento nos olhos castanhos.  
  


— N-N-Nami...? O que você que acabou de fazer? V-Você vai me cobrar por isso depois, não vai?

— Cale a boca... o primeiro beijo é de graça.  
  


Ela saiu em disparada de volta para o alojamento na sede da Galley-La, a saia rodando pela força do vento, deixando-o atônito e... feliz.

— Isso... foi só por causa da máscara.

Usopp disse a si mesmo, tentando conter o furacão que ameaçava devastar tudo dentro de si, quando a voz profunda tocou seus ouvidos.

_“Usopp-kun, esta linda lady parece gostar de você!”_

— AHHH, cala boca Sogekingu!!! E-e-eu não consigo pensar agora!  
  
  
  
  



	4. Regresso

Ela apertou o nó do último saco contendo pertences do bando, neste saco havia mais coisas de Usopp do que dos outros membros: roupas, ferramentas, o estúpido martelo de dez toneladas e um par de tênis que tinham vindo por engano com os pertences dos outros rapazes no momento em que saíram do Merry-go, Nami guardou tudo com carinho e fez de conta que não via o olhar reprovador que Zoro lhe lançava de esguelha, e também tentava não pensar muito na expressão saudosa que Luffy fez ao vê-la dobrar a camiseta verde com uma caveira estampada que o atirador usava seguidamente.

Nami foi até a janela, suspirou profundamente observando a rua e os canais, as palavras de Zoro ecoando na mente dela.  
  


_“Se o Usopp vier se desculpar, então tudo bem. Se não... não existe lugar para ele neste bando.”_   
  


E o que mais doeu ao longo dias que se passaram foi ver Luffy, outrora tão hiperativo, ficar plantado no alojamento, se negando a sair, pois segundo ele, era preciso estar ali e aguardar Usopp, silenciosamente, esperando que ele viesse fazer suas desculpas e voltar para o bando.

Toda s as vezes que Sanji ou Robin convidavam Luffy para sair, ele recusava, dizendo, com indiferença forçada, que estava cansado, que comera demais, ou que estava jogando com Chopper, mas a expressão apreensiva no rosto do capitão deixava suficientemente claro a sua angústia, a qual Zoro fingia ignorar, virando o rosto toda a vez que os olhos de Nami pousavam acusadores sobre ele.

Nami apertou os olhos tentando engolir a ansiedade, assim como Luffy ela também não deixou o local, foi até a piscina da Galley-la algumas vezes, mas não ficara longe por muito tempo, e sempre que voltava Chopper balançava a cabeça para ela discretamente, deixando entendido que Usopp não aparecera. Ela estava perdida nos seus pensamentos quando sentiu um toque suave no ombro.

— Nami-san... você não falou com aquele atirador de merda? A Robin-chan disse que você saiu antes da festa e fez compras com ele. — Sanji se recostou na parede, de costas para a janela, acendeu um cigarro e encarou o vazio do alojamento.

— Ah... hai, conversamos.

— E como ele está? Faz dias que não o vejo, mesmo na costa onde Franky e os outros estavam construindo o navio eu não o vi, aqueles gigantes disseram que ele aparecia muito pouco por lá.

— Não sei. Vi ele pela última vez na festa quando — _eu o beijei_, ela pensou, mas não poderia dizer isso para Sanji — ele cantava aquela música idiota.

— Eu tentei falar com ele, mas acabei me envolvendo em outros problemas. — Um suave rubor se espalhou nas bochechas do cozinheiro, e Nami não compreendeu, mas tinha outras coisas com que se preocupar agora.

— Falei com ele, Sanji-kun. Falei. Eu disse que voltasse, mas ele é teimoso demais. Eu temo que...

— Não. Não, Nami-san. Por favor, nem ao menos pense isso. Ele é um idiota de merda, mas não é estúpido. Se tem algo que eu admiro nele é a inteligência. Aquele narigudo vai voltar. Ele tem que voltar.

Sanji soltou uma longa e pensativa baforada. Nami se sentiu por um instante confortada pela confiança de Sanji, mas seu ânimo esvaiu quando Luffy surgiu na porta do alojamento.

— Precisamos ir. Eu e o Zoro já carregamos todos os sacos, só falta este nos seus pés, Nami.

Nami notou o semblante abatido de Luffy, ela desviou o olhar, pois nada era pior do que ver sua própria angústia refletida no rosto dele.

Robin e Chopper entraram logo atrás de Luffy, e cada um deles lançou mão de sua mochila. Nami também pegou a dela, enquanto ouvia Sanji se lamentando sobre a sua foto no cartaz de recompensa, eles discutiram um pouco e ela acabou se distraindo por alguns instantes.

Piratas procurados. Todo o bando com recompensas, Usopp ganhara o epíteto suntuoso de _Sogeki no O-sama, Sogekingu_. Ela ficou deprimida pensando em o quanto ele estaria desesperado. Então Zoro entrou pela porta, apanhou a própria mochila, virou para os outros e falou sem cerimônia.

— Não falem nada com o Usopp.

— Zoro... — Luffy começou, mas foi cortado magistralmente.

— Vamos respeitar o orgulho do homem. — Zoro disse simplesmente.

— Entendi.

Nami se afundou no sofrimento. As recompensas e a falta de Usopp, tudo isso combinado e o ânimo dela que caía gradativamente, Luffy ao contrário parecia relaxar se divertindo com o sofrimento dos outros em relação às recompensas. Eles começaram a deixar o alojamento, e Nami viu Chimney e Gonbe, ela havia se apegado a garotinha, depois de passearem juntos pela cidade e de todas as aventuras e perigos que haviam vivido. A navegadora se aproximou da menina.

— Você já vai embora, pirata nee-chan? — A menina perguntou com a voz chorosa.

— Chimney, Gonbe... por tudo, arigato né... — Nami disse e tentou passar toda a gratidão e apreço pela menina naquelas palavras.

Chimney gemeu suavemente, mas sorriu também, e os seis piratas caminharam para o portão.  
  


Nami andou sem palavras, Luffy ao lado dela acenava para Chimney e Kokoro-san, e Sanji lançava olhares para Zoro o tempo todo. Quando Nami passou pelo arco do portão, ela virou para os nakamas.

— Precisamos zarpar tão logo? Quer dizer, poderíamos ficar no navio...

— Já esperamos muito tempo, Nami. É inútil.

Luffy proferiu as palavras sem calor, ele baixou o rosto e o escondeu debaixo do chapéu, passou por Nami e tomou a frente, saindo da sede da Galley-la. Sanji passou em seguida, ainda lançando para Nami um olhar triste.

Ela deixou que eles fossem à frente, Robin e Chopper trocaram um olhar amistoso com ela, e Nami tentou organizar os próprios medos, eles se aproximaram do bull e ela evitou olhar no rosto de Zoro, que estava regiamente encostado no yagara que os levaria até a costa onde estava o novo navio deles, Sanji ao contrário dela, trocou um longo olhar com Zoro, era como se tivessem uma conversa silenciosa, que foi interrompida quando Zoro virou o rosto e tomou seu lugar no bull, atrás de Luffy, que mesmo um pouco sombrio, guiaria o animal. O loiro sentou ao lado do espadachim, e ambos se evitaram.

Em silêncio, Nami foi até o outro yagara, sentando entre Robin e Chopper, a rena conversava com o yagara e segurou nas rédeas, eles assim voltaram para a costa, a tensão era palpável e o descontentamento de Luffy era contundente.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Usopp observou sua mochila, ele não tinha tantas coisas, pois por acaso deixara uma boa parte de roupas e um par de tênis no navio e tudo isso deve ter sido levado pela Aqua Laguna, no dia fatídico em que fora resgatar Robin. Silencioso ele olhou novamente para o horizonte, alguém o avisara que o novo navio já estava pronto, mas ele tinha certeza que o bando não zarparia sem ele. Lógico que não fariam isso...

Depois do passeio com Nami, e de conversarem na festa, as palavra dela ainda estavam vivas e fortes em sua mente.  
  


_“O Log Pose está pronto e já recuperamos nossos pertences. Peça desculpas, Usopp, venha conosco nas nossas aventuras...”_

Então ele comprou algo especial com seus últimos trocados, e ensaiou na costa por dias a fio, treinando as palavras que diria, ele tinha até mesmo preenchido páginas do bloco que comprara com Nami, escrevendo vários tópicos, com inúmeras tática que poderia usar, ele sentia que os amigos não o deixariam para trás.

Ele não se prendeu à coisa de pedir desculpas, o amor que o bando sentia por ele ficaria mais forte depois de tudo, ele só precisava dizer que estava voltando, e seus instintos diziam que Luffy estaria esperando por ele de braços estendidos.

Usopp colocou a mochila no ombro e saiu do quarto de hotel, ao chegar a recepção fora cercado pelo gerente.

— Oi oni-chan... pensei que já estivesse no seu navio! O seu bando já está todo lá, parece que vão zarpar a qualquer momento, se é que ainda não zarparam.

Usopp levou um choque e todo seu corpo tremeu.

— Baka ie, eles não me deixaria para trás, e-eu sou a alma do bando! Eu sou o Vice Capitão, Usopp-sama.

— Seja como for a marinha está atrás deles, o almirante Garp está indo para lá neste momento para eliminar todos eles.

O homem sorriu tristemente para Usopp, que não precisou pensar duas vezes, suas pernas correram por conta própria, ele desistiu de pegar um yagara e voou dobrando esquinas e desviando de pessoas, toda as táticas que ele ensaiou rodando na sua mente, ele teria que escolher uma muito rápido, ele tinha que correr, ele precisava alcançá-los.

E indo tão rápido quanto suas pernas podiam, Usopp chegou na murada próxima à costa onde o navio novo fora construído, uma pontada de dor atravessou o peito de Usopp, e um vazio começou a se espalhar dentro dele ao ver o navio se afastando, em franca retirada.

Apavorado e ultrajado, ele correu para a ponte, gritando frases desleixadamente, ele pulou no vácuo, o navio estava sob ataque, mas isso não era desculpa para o deixarem para trás, ele viu o chapéu rosa de Chopper destacado na lateral do navio, Usopp gritou para Chopper, mas ninguém mais no navio sequer acenou para ele.

Usopp chegou o mais perto do mar possível, no limite final, o som das explosões era notável, e o desespero crescia dentro dele engolindo as últimas esperanças, o novo navio estava sob ataque e ele não tinha como ajudá-los, não tinha como falar com o bando e não havia chances de que eles retornassem para pegá-lo. Usopp se desesperou.

O desgosto de ter tomado decisões radicais, de ter feito todos sofrerem, a angústia estampada no rosto de Nami quando ela veio vê-lo no primeiro dia depois da separação, a dor que sentiu ao deixá-la partir... todas as emoções fluíam nas veias dele, líquidas e ferreteantes, tornando a dor da separação ainda mais impiedosa.

O navio novo se afastava rapidamente agora, não podiam fazer isso com ele, _não poderiam deixá-lo_.

Ele só tinha uma coisa a fazer, a última, no momento de extrema desesperança. Usopp respirou fundo, encheu os pulmões, e gritou, o mais alto que pôde.

— GOMEN! PELAS MINHAS IDIOTICES, GOMEN! EU ESTAVA ERRADO!!

A voz dele ecoou no mar, atravessando até mesmo os som das explosões e Nami ouviu alto e claro, ela esteve concentrada em guiar o navio, mas ficou atenta ao que Chopper falava, e viu a silhueta de Usopp destacada contra as paredes claras de Water 7, ela rezou silenciosamente para que Usopp seguisse o conselho que ela dera todas as vezes que se encontraram, e no momento que ele gritou, todo o corpo dela relaxou. Ele estava aqui, ele voltaria com o bando.

Nami voltou o rosto e observou a reação de Luffy, o capitão parara instantaneamente de proteger o navio, ele estava olhando fixamente para o ponto onde Usopp estava, a voz do atirador ficara indistinguível por alguns momentos, e de repente voltou, soando desesperada e chorosa.  
  


— POR FAVOR ME ACEITEM DE VOLTA! ME DEIXEM SER NAKAMA DE VOCÊS!!!  
  


Nami sorriu, ela viu que Luffy tremeu involuntariamente, o coração do capitão deveria estar em um rebuliço, do outro lado do navio Sanji pulava para defender uma bala de canhão e sorria imensamente, Chopper já estava a beira do choro quando Luffy sem pensar, sem planejar, e sem consultar ninguém, esticou o braço, e, em um estalo, Usopp estava no convés, estirado em uma confusão de gritos e lágrimas. Ela mesma não conseguiu se conter e deixou que rolassem algumas lágrimas, depois respirou fundo e segurou mais um pouco o choro que prendera durante todo o dia.  


Em poucos minutos e tudo era como sempre no convés do novo navio, Luffy, Usopp e Chopper pulavam e dançavam enquanto Zoro e Sanji estavam muito preocupados em escapar da marinha, e por incrível que pudesse parecer, naquele momento Nami não estava mais preocupada, ela se deleitou com a imagem de Usopp sorridente, pulando e dançando ao lado de Luffy, uma imagem tão bem-vinda quanto o sorriso caloroso que ele enviou a ela, quando parou ao seu lado para ouvir o que Franky falava. Nami correspondeu ao sorriso dele com o coração aquecido.  
  


Eles batizaram o novo navio de Thousand Sunny, e após um discurso com palavras simples, mas eloquentes, Luffy deu a partida, uma bala gigante de canhão passou tão perto deles que Nami sentiu a pressão atmosférica mudar, mas, antes de ser atingido, o navio zarpou em um voo recheado de nostalgia.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


A festa começou assim que o navio estava em segurança, e avançou a noite com facilidade, depois de um banquete imenso, Sanji ainda preparava sanduíches sem parar, Luffy estava radiante e Nami não poderia condená-lo, ela mesma estava sorrindo mais do que o normal, depois de beber mais do que deveria. Robin se juntou aos outros e com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito ela fazia aparecer olhos nas paredes e no chão, os procurando quando brincaram de esconde-esconde. Franky ficara fascinado com a esperteza, agilidade e velocidade dela, que encontrou Luffy, Chopper e Usopp em poucos segundos. Usopp a acusava de trapacear usando suas habilidades, ao que ela respondia, com um sorriso travesso que nunca ouvira sobre estas regras.

A noite já ia alta quando a festa acalmou, Zoro se isolou no seu novo lugar favorito, o Ninho do Corvo, e Sanji foi atrás dele para levar comida, já que o espadachim decidiu que faria a primeira vigília, Franky e Robin conversavam tranquilos sentados perto do leme, e Nami notou Luffy dormindo no gramado, Chopper dormia ao lado, e um pouco afastado, alguém que ela não conseguiu encontrar a sós durante toda a festa: Usopp.

Ele segurava uma caneca e observava o mar. Nami se aproximou dele, e notou o exato momento que ele enrijeceu o corpo, provavelmente sentindo a presença dela.  
  


— Você fez a coisa certa, Usopp. Fiquei muito orgulhosa de você. — Ela declarou, Usopp não a encarou, os olhos dele estavam injetados e nunca se desviavam do mar, era como se ele procurasse uma resposta mas não via nada.

— Eu fui um tolo. Fui tão ridículo que não tenho como me desculpar... mas eu vou trabalhar duro, Nami. Vou merecer estar neste bando. Não quero mais ser um fardo para vocês. — A voz de Usopp não passava de um sussurro, o rosto régio banhado pela luz do luar não parecia nenhum pouco o rosto sorridente que há poucas horas atrás brincava e ria.

— Usopp você nunca foi um fardo, você é um de nós, e somos como uma máquina que precisa de cada engrenagem para funcionar adequadamente. Precisamos de você por diversas vezes. E você sempre mereceu estar aqui.  
  


Ele sacudiu a cabeça, dispensando a palavras dela, Nami suspirou chegando mais perto dele, ambos observavam o mar agora, as ondas brilhantes e tremeluzentes espelhando a lua no topo do céu.

Usopp ergueu os olhos do oceano e encontrou os olhos de Nami vidrados nele, o calor do olhar dela fez com que ele se lembrasse do beijo, e a lembrança o aqueceu por inteiro, ele sentiu vontade de abraçá-la e dizer que estava feliz por ter voltado, que ainda sentia os lábios dela nos seus, ele quis beijá-la por conta própria e da maneira adequada.

Nami continuava o encarando firmemente e Usopp desviou o olhar corando com o pensamento, um vento frio passou por eles e Nami se encolheu imperceptivelmente, porém Usopp não se moveu, nervoso e tímido, se sentindo estúpido por ter ideias absurdas.

— Sabia que tem uma Oficina aqui?

A voz dela era um murmúrio, mas ela estava tão perto que Usopp sentiu o hálito morno no rosto, ele cerrou os olhos e esperou alguns segundos para acalmar as batidas do próprio coração.

— Não... não eu... não tive tempo de ver tudo...

— Vamos até lá então! Eu sei onde fica, o Franky mostrou mais cedo!

Usopp não teve tempo de responder, Nami já o puxava pelo braço, a mão dela fechada em punho segurando firme no pulso dele, ela o arrastou pelo convés banhado de luar.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Quando chegaram no local, Usopp ficou boquiaberto ao ver no meio da sala a mesma plataforma elevada que ele usava no Merry, era de uma madeira completamente diferente, mas tinha os mesmos detalhes, de alguma forma Franky havia visto a original, guardado na memória e fez algo extremamente semelhante. Uma caixa de ferramentas estava em um canto da sala, Usopp caminhou até lá, e ficou perplexo ao ver algumas de suas próprias ferramentas. Ele pegou o martelo de dez toneladas feito de frigideira, que deveria estar na sua bolsa, o ergueu analisando para ter certeza que era o verdadeiro, quando observou a caixa novamente, viu logo abaixo das ferramentas, um par de tênis.  
  


— Meus tênis! Pensei que eu tinha perdido! — Ele falou triunfante. Nami enrubesceu na mesma hora e Usopp estranhou o comportamento dela, que observava tudo calada. — O que há com você, Nami? Por que está tão quieta?

— Usopp... prometa que nunca mais vai nos deixar! — Ela falou com a voz imperativa que ele estava tão acostumado, mas os olhos tristes desmentiam toda a energia das palavras.

— Não vou. Não vou deixar ninguém nunca mais. — Ele falou com a voz grave e quente, Nami procurou traços de intimidação ou insegurança no rosto dele, mas só viu determinação e sinceridade, então sorriu aliviada, e se jogou nos braços dele.

— Ba-ka... eu tive tanto medo de deixar você para trás, eu implorei para o Luffy te esperar... baka, baka, baaaka... — Ela o socou a cada xingamento, depois afundou o rosto no ombro dele e continuou xingando sufocada, deixando as lágrimas descerem livres finalmente, mostrando o que segurara por tanto tempo.

Usopp ficou tão desconcertado que se desequilibrou e quase caiu levando Nami com ele ao chão, mas por sorte havia a plataforma bem no meio da sala e eles acabaram sentados ali, Nami desleixadamente no colo dele. Timidamente, e sentindo seu coração martelando contra as costelas, ele afagou os cabelos ruivos dela, o cheiro tão familiar fez com que ele fechasse os olhos. Embalado pelo momento ímpar, ele desceu o rosto ao encontro do dela, instintivamente procurou os lábios e sem nenhuma estratégia, ele a beijou.

Nami sentiu os lábios dele unidos aos dela e abriu a boca para receber a língua tímida dele. Usopp tremia, mas seu corpo era quente e sólido, a respiração de ambos estava descompassada e Nami sentia como se fosse explodir tamanha era a emoção que sentia. A língua dele se movia procurando a dela, ele liderava o beijo sem precisar de apoio, não era o beijo inexperiente que eles trocaram na festa quando Nami usou a chuva para surpreendê-lo e encobertar a vontade dela. Usopp agora parecia preparado para isso, e ela se viu querendo mais quando as mãos delicadas seguraram firme o cabelo escuro dele, Usopp gemeu incoerente e a afastou com suavidade.

Ela estudou as feições dele, se sentindo um pouco mal por ter sido afastada, mas ele sorria conciliador.

— Gomen... eu... não deveria... sabe... acho que você falou que o primeiro beijo era grátis, e a não ser que você tenha gostado muito, pois meus beijos são alucinantes, eu vou acabar muito endividado! — Ele declarou arrogante, mas não a olhava nos olhos.

— Seus beijos são alucinantes? Ora, cale a boca seu presunçoso, foi você que me beijou!! — Ela acusou sorrindo. — E, por favor, olhe para mim depois de me beijar!

Os olhos dele estavam escuros de timidez e os lábios grossos vermelhos pelo beijo, mas o olhar dele era altivo, mesmo que suas mãos estivesse suadas de nervosismo.

— Você mudou bastante, sabe? Parece mais maduro. — Ela saiu do colo e sentou ao lado, escorada no ombro dele.

— Eu não mudei nada, ainda estou com medo. — Usopp falou categórico.

— Eu também, mas temos um ao outro e podemos fugir juntos, como sempre. — Nami apontou, tirando uma risada de Usopp.  
  


Ele a apertou ligeiramente, depois afroxou o braço e guiou-a de volta ao convés, em silêncio cada um deles se dirigiu ao seu quarto.  
  


Nami fechou a porta do quarto atrás de si, o coração ainda estava frenético, seus olhos encontraram a inconfundível silhueta de Robin na cama do lado oposto do quarto, e Nami sorriu se sentindo feliz e realizada.

Todos regressaram. Eles estavam completos agora.  
  
  
  



	5. Urgência e Desejo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usona Hot Scene <3

Ele ergueu o rosto e deixou o vento com cheiro de mar chicotear sua pele, o sol já brilhava no alto do céu, e só não era mais caloroso do que a satisfação da vitória. O novo dia trouxe esperanças renovadas, muito trabalho e muita, muita fome.

Depois de um dia inteiro dormindo, e uma noite festejando a vitória, Usopp estava sentado na mesa de uma cozinha improvisada para um desjejum tardio, ele procurou com os olhos, rastreando o pátio do que antes fora Thriler Bark, após alguns instantes encontrou, e observou Nami sorrateiramente. A ruiva estava do outro lado, em uma conversa animada com Lola, parecia que as duas eram amigas desde a tenra idade. Nami ergueu o rosto e seus olhos encontraram os de Usopp, ele desviou rapidamente, se escondendo na aba do boné abaixada, não queria que fosse tão óbvio que ele a procurava com os olhos sempre e sem motivos, porém estava ficando impossível de controlar.

— Oi, vai comer ou vai ficar suspirando aí? O Franky já falou que queria sua ajuda lá, melhor comer e cair fora. — A voz de Sanji parecia aborrecida, e Usopp franziu a testa lembrando que o cozinheiro esteve inquieto até que Chopper o tranquilizasse sobre o estado de Zoro.

Com um prato de sanduíches e um enorme copo de suco na frente dele, Usopp tratou logo de empurrar todos os pensamentos sobre Nami para o fundo da mente.

Ao terminar de comer, ele foi até onde Franky estava organizando as ferramentas que iria precisar para o dia, conversaram rapidamente e o atirador já esboçava em seu bloco alguns traços do que seria o Memorial aos Piratas de Rumbar, ele deu alguns últimos retoques e ergueu o bloco, analisando. Satisfeito com o resultado, mostrou para o ciborgue.

— AW! Super!! Você pode ser ruim com o martelo, mas com os lápis é super, né, onii-chan!! — Franky parecia devidamente impressionado.

— O que esperava? Eu mesmo desenvolvi o designer da nossa excepcionalmente famosa bandeira pirata! — Usopp respondeu vaidoso, o elogio de Franky fez saltarem estrelas brilhantes ao lado do atirador.

Quando ele voltou a encarar Franky, o ciborgue não estava prestando atenção no que ele dizia, ao invés disso, olhava fixamente para o outro lado do pátio onde Robin e Nami conversavam apontando para um mapa aberto sobre uma mesa improvisada. A alça do vestido bordô que Nami usava caiu deixando o ombro pálido totalmente desnudo, Usopp sentiu o estômago dar uma cambalhota estúpida e corou sob o sol da manhã.

As lembranças do vertiginoso minuto que viu todo o corpo dela molhado e gloriosamente nu transbordaram na mente dele, uma emoção absurdamente nova e forte a ponto de deixar-lhe as pernas fracas e o rosto em chamas. A emoção era intensa e só cedeu lugar para o pânico que ele sentira ao saber que ela havia sido levada por um homem invisível, um homem que ele não foi capaz de capturar ainda no banheiro onde o invasor a espionou, e tocou o corpo quente e delicado da navegadora.

Usopp guardou os esboços na bolsa e se encaminhou até o local onde estava todo o material que ele iria precisar, logo sentiu o gosto amargo do medo, a lembrança daquele momento em que teve de encarar Sanji e dar a notícia de que haviam perdido Nami, e, mesmo com a promessa do loiro de trazê-la de volta, Usopp não se sentira bem. Mas ele voltou ao campo de batalha e venceu a Princesa Fantasma, foi o melhor que pôde fazer para compensar sua falha anterior.

Observando agora Nami sorridente conversando com Lola, o medo impotente arrefecia dentro dele, dando lugar à apreciação secreta, a nova habilidade que ele desenvolvera de olhar para ela e perceber cada sorriso, cada nova sarda e cada fio brilhante de cabelo ruivo que escorregava pelo ombro.

— Oi! Usopp? Usopp!! Estou falando com você!! — Usopp acompanhou o som e encontrou Chopper e seus olhos ansiosos.

— Ah? — Foi tudo o que saiu.

— A Nami pediu para chamar você! Ela falou algo sobre o Clima Tact... — Chopper o observou incerto, e estendeu a pata para a testa do atirador. — Está com febre? Está muito vermelho... Não... não é febre... sente-se bem?

— Eu... ah... está tudo bem... acho — e ao ver os olhos preocupados de Chopper — muito sol! Veja só! Sol demais e a Nami ainda quer que eu trabalhe pra ela! Nesse sol!

Usopp percebeu Chopper relaxando ao ouví-lo, a rena sorriu e se afastou, indo atrás de outro paciente em potencial, Usopp aproveitou e foi até Nami.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


— Tudo bem, Kokaishi-san? — Robin falou suavemente, mas Nami foi pega desprevenida e deu um pulo de alguns metros do chão.

A navegadora baixou a cabeça para os mapas, tentando se concentrar em uma rota adequada, porém, a todo o momento imagens de um certo atirador preenchiam sua cabeça. Ela bufou desanimada.

— Me chame de Nami, apenas... e eu... né... está muito complicado traçar uma rota com tão pouca informação.

— Entendo. — Robin sorriu enigmática e virou a cabeça para onde os olhos de Nami estavam pousados. — Poderíamos pedir a opinião dos outros, veja, Nagahana-kun está vindo para cá!

Nami se chutou mentalmente por ter deixado Robin notar, parecia que a amiga tinha olhos em todos os lugares, e talvez tivesse mesmo... _até onde será que Robin sabia sobre eles...?_ a ruiva pensou, mas de repente a voz de Usopp suprimiu o ar dos pulmões dela.

— Oi, Nami... Chopper disse que você precisa de mim... para ah... o Clima Tact...

Por um longo instante os dois se encararam, Usopp parecia mais alto e corado, pela primeira vez Nami o achou até mesmo mais forte, com os ombros expostos e um boné verde de aba cor de laranja que eles haviam comprado em Water 7, mesmo a voz dele parecia grave e os olhos eram penetrantes como ela nunca havia reparado.

— Foram anos no escuro, agora agradeçam trabalhando! Vamos, homens, vamos ajudar e deixar aqui a nossa gratidão!

Nami e Usopp foram arrancados do transe em que se encontravam pelos gritos de Lola, a capitã dava ordens para seu bando, exigindo que eles arrumassem cada pedra em seu lugar.

— Hai... é verdade — Nami começou incerta, mas de repente recuperou o objetivo e vestiu um olhar feroz —, o Clima Tact está desregulado. O que você fez aqui Usopp? O que inventou dessa vez?

— NANI???? Não fiz nada!! Adicionei o que você pediu e mais nada! Por que diabos está sempre reclamando? — Protestou, com os dentes pontiagudos e expressão enraivecida.

— Pois não quero saber. Conserte isso agora mesmo, ou vai pagar. — Nami ficou de costas para ele, sorrindo pois conseguira desmanchar o clima estranho que ficara entre eles, se sentia segura agora.

Robin riu dos dois e sentou-se confortável em uma cadeira, dando atenção para um livro que trazia no colo.

Adoravelmente irritado, Usopp apanhou o bastão azul e se acomodou em uma bancada ali perto, Nami continuou analisando os mapas e em algumas horas já tinha uma rota pronta, com uma parada em uma pequena vila dali há dois dias, no máximo.

Satisfeita, olhou para o lado e percebeu que Usopp estava dando suaves marteladas no Clima Tact, Nami se aproximou dele, e, como se fosse algo muito corriqueiro, passou a mão nos ombros do atirador limpando uma fina camada de suor que brilhava sob a pele morena.

Usopp deixou o martelo cair no próprio pé, tamanha fora a surpresa, o toque dela enviou uma onda elétrica que atravessou o corpo dele como se fosse um golpe da bendita arma.

Ele virou de frente para encará-la, o pé dolorido por causa do martelo, mas os olhos dela eram quentes e os lábios vermelhos e cheios, Usopp notou o momento em que ela uniu os lábios e tornou a abrí-los, ela deu um passo à frente e pegou a mão dele, perdendo-se no olhar enigmático que ela queria tanto desvendar...

— WHHOOOGH!! ROBIIIIN-CHWAAN!! Suas maçãs do rosto estão avermelhadas por me ver!! ROBIIINN-CHWWWAANN ESTÁ APAIXONADA POR MIM!!!!

Nami e Usopp pularam como se fossem repelidos mutuamente, o grito de Sanji acordou-os, o que Nami agradecia profundamente, pois imaginou que, em uma fração de segundo, teria beijado o atirador ali mesmo, no meio do pátio.

— Mas o que há com você? — A voz de Usopp soou divertida ao lado dela, e Nami tratou de voltar a si rapidamente. — Se o Zoro estivesse aqui tenho certeza que ele ia dizer que você está ridículo.

— Usopp tem razão, Sanji-kun, Robin está rosada por causa do sol, vê? Ela não está usando um protetor... — Nami usava seu melhor olhar de reprovação lógica, mas o coração a traía batendo acelerado.

— Oh, minha querida Nami-san... está com ciúmes? Eu trouxe um suco para você também, né-éh... — Sanji girou na direção dela.

Nami apanhou o suco e fingiu atenção no mapa.

— OI!! Eu também preciso de alguma bebida aqui... —Usopp reclamou para Sanji.

A ruiva olhou para ele impressionada, como ele conseguia pensar em bebidas quando eles estiveram a um passo de...

— Escute aqui, Usopp: Termine esse conserto agora mesmo e depois pode tomar quantas bebidas quiser! — Reclamou, contrariada deu um soco no ombro dele.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Horas mais tarde, todos os nove Mugiwaras já estavam a bordo, e o Sunny-Go estava ancorado para o pernoite no meio do oceano. Um vento sutil fazia o navio oscilar sobre as ondas, enquanto, com as costas grudadas na murada, Usopp observava a lua rodeada de estrelas.

Era a segunda noite de navegação, ele estava exausto, é verdade, depois de toda a farra no convés com Luffy e Chopper, achou que dormiria imediatamente após deitar, mas ficara inquieto, há várias noites se sentia agitado... E o motivo... Usopp escorregou para o chão e escondeu o rosto nos braços pois as imagens encheram sua cabeça antes mesmo de serem convocadas.

Na noite anterior, atendendo a um pedido de Franky, Usopp se dirigiu até o dormitório feminino, para falar com Nami, ele bateu na porta, é claro... porém ao receber permissão para entrar, não estava preparado para o que viu.

_Nami vestia uma camisola branca, estava sentada em frente à mesa de mapas, mas não desenhava, e sim escovava os cabelos graciosamente. Quando ela se ergueu e caminhou para ele, Usopp esqueceu até mesmo seu nome._

_O olhar dela era calmo, e por alguns instantes ela até sorria, no entanto o sorriso se transformou em algo irônico quando viu o rosto em chamas dele. _Baka. Como posso ser tão, tão estúpido?_ Ele havia gaguejado uma pergunta, ao que ela respondeu tranquilamente, quando ele virou as costas para fugir dali o mais rápido possível, ela tornou a chamá-lo, dando dois passos e segurando a mão dele._

_— A minha arma... está ótima. Arigato._

_Ela se ergueu na ponta dos pés descalços, plantando um beijo demorado na bochecha corada dele. O seio esquerdo tocando levemente no braço descoberto de Usopp, ele sentiu uma onda de emoções avançar engolindo todo seu corpo, era como se fosse irromper em chamas ali mesmo, na frente dela._

_— Ah, iie... não foi nada..._

_Nami também corou apertando os dedos de Usopp entre os seus._

_— Você foi ótimo né, Usopp. Com a garota dos fantasmas._

_— Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer depois de deixar o cara invisível escapar... — Ele se amaldiçoou por lembrar aquilo, assim que fechou a boca._

_— Tudo bem, não foi nada, afinal. Ele teve o que mereceu depois, todos eles tiveram. — Ela sorria ainda, mas uma sombra de tristeza apagou o brilho dos olhos castanhos._

_Naquele momento, desesperado para confortá-la, Usopp segurou o rosto delicado entre suas mãos._

_— Vou tentar proteger você, Nami, prometo. Da próxima vez não vou deixar que passe por isso... — Ele dizia com a voz baixa, só para ela ouvir, porém um dedo surgiu selando seus lábios._

_— Baka. Precisamos proteger a todos, Usopp. Prometa, sim, mas prometa agora que vai proteger quem mais precisar em primeiro lugar._

_— Nós somos os mais fracos, somos os únicos que precisam de ajuda..._

_— Você nunca sabe. Apenas prometa._

_Os olhos dela eram tão profundos, o pedido era tão desesperado, que ele não teve escolha, e se viu meneando a cabeça._

_— H-hai... hai, eu prometo... Salvarei até mesmo o Zoro, ou o Sanji, se for o caso. — Declarou como uma bravata para aliviar a tensão._

_— Mas se tiver que escolher, escolha a mim!_

_— Nani? _

_— Não determinei o preço por ter me visto no banho._

_— Ah, ah é, aquilo..._

_Ela se encostou nele novamente, se esticou até os lábios chegarem ao lado do ouvido, e então, sussurrou._

_— Foi uma ótima visão, tenho certeza..._

_Finalizou mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dele, e em seguida deu as costas caminhando elegantemente com a barra da camisola balançando logo abaixo do bumbum. Usopp pensou que ia derreter, mas lembrou que Franky aguardava no convés uma resposta, e saiu pela porta em disparada, com a certeza que teria que usar todo seu poder de simulação para fingir que estava com sono, ou Fanky e os outros iam suspeitar._

Usopp ergueu o rosto tentando afastar as lembranças. Mas seu corpo queimava, ansiando por coisas absurdas... tudo isso porque ao amanhecer atracariam próximos a uma ilha, e ele fora sorteado para ficar de guarda no navio. Junto com Nami.

Sozinhos os dois no bendito navio.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


O sol brilhava radiante no céu, o mar espelhava algumas poucas nuvens que surgiam eventualmente, Nami ficara trancada no quarto todo o tempo, ela estava realmente evitando Usopp. O fato de terem sido sorteados para ficarem no navio teria sido algo maravilhoso em outros tempos, mas agora...

Respirando fundo o ar do início da tarde, ela notou que Usopp desaparecera brevemente, ela saíra para conferir se ele estava no Ninho do Corvo, e todas as vezes o vira. Mesmo que ela quisesse evitá-lo, pois andava confusa e insegura, parecia que o atirador notou a observação e queria evitar ela tanto quanto ela a ele, e abandonara o posto sem nenhum aviso prévio.

Nami tinha o bloco de anotações e uma caneta nas mãos, ela caminhou até a Oficina, com uma bronca na ponta da língua, mas não o encontrou lá tampouco. Ela franziu a testa irritada, e resolveu seguir sua própria programação.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


No banheiro do Sunny-Go, Usopp respirou fundo, estava a ponto de explodir. Viu Nami observá-lo de longe durante toda a manhã, ela parecia querer evitar a companhia dele, o que não era comum, mas também o deixou um pouco amargurado e inseguro, não que ele precisasse de muito para sentir-se inseguro, mas, acima de tudo, havia algo crescendo dentro dele, latente e sem permissão.

Usopp abriu o chuveiro e deixou a água escorrer fria e bem-vinda, ele precisava de algo que pudesse sufocar a sensação contundente que trepidava dentro dele, a emoção do beijo trocado há poucos dias ainda o deixando confuso e assustado, a proximidade e o cheiro _dela_ tornando seus sentidos enlouquecidos, todas as noites ele havia pensado nos momentos em que seus corpos se tocaram, nos beijos, nas palavras, na emoção de ter tido ela em seus lábios, e depois ao ver o corpo dela nu e esplendoroso, mesmo que por um frágil instante, fora o suficiente para enlouquecê-lo totalmente, seu corpo e sua mente imploravam por mais, por algo que se sobrepusesse, por uma emoção mais contundente...

Então, sem muito raciocinar, ele afundou no silêncio e na solidão, deixando sua mão direita deslizar pelo ventre, em direção à virilha, encontrando ali a ereção que há tempos exigia atenção, ele chiou entredentes com o toque ainda superficial, depois apertou a cabeça do pênis sentindo que sua coerência naufragava aos poucos, ele manipulou o membro, de forma errática, se acostumando com a nova sensação, sentiu a urgência do desejo começando a dominar sua mente e seus movimentos, mesmo sendo ele alguém controlado, sentiu que estava prestes a perder o controle, com a mão esquerda se apoiou na parede, separou as pernas e respirou com sofreguidão, manuseando o membro pesado com a outra mão, Usopp mordeu o lábio inferior com força imensa, a fim conter os gemidos que saiam sem consentimento.

Ele cerrou os olhos fortemente, e a imagem dos olhos castanhos de Nami tão próximos, encheu sua cabeça, a lembrança do calor das mãos macias dela segurando as suas nas inúmeras vezes que eles correram unidos, a voz dela fluida e quente, dizendo o nome dele, como um mantra, se espalhou em seus ouvidos, tudo o que ele sentia por Nami concentrado em um único lugar.

Usopp acelerou os golpes sem nenhuma culpa, a sensação deliciosa percorrendo sua mente, a respiração ofegante, o corpo estremecendo, ele continuou tocando o próprio membro com absoluta precisão, mas tão descontroladamente...  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Segurando um bloco de anotações e cálculo de navegação, calmamente Nami se dirigiu para a biblioteca para ler algo sobre a nova rota que seguiriam, aproveitando que todos os membros estavam ausentes.

No entanto, assim que entrou o som inconfundível do chuveiro chamou sua atenção e, curiosa, subiu a escada para conferir o que acontecia lá em cima.

Orientada pelo barulho da água, ela notou a porta entreaberta, Nami se posicionou em frente à fresta e, o que viu deixou-a petrificada, estagnada no lugar, derrubando o bloco que carregava.

Usopp, com o rosto virado levemente para a porta, porém de costas para ela, magro mas bem construído, ele mordia o lábio inferior com força, tinha no rosto erguido uma expressão de entrega completamente inédita, a água caía em seu corpo, descendo pelos ombros e costas em uma cascata, o bumbum, que ela não havia notado antes, era arredondado e firme.

Nami passou a língua nos lábios ressecados pelo nervosismo, o coração acelerado, trêmula. Quando desceu os olhos pelo corpo dele notou que um braço o apoiava na parede, enquanto a outra mão estava posicionada mais embaixo, executando movimentos de ir e vir, frenéticos e incansáveis. Um movimento óbvio de masturbação, ela sentiu suas pernas amolecerem instantaneamente.

Usopp não notou a porta entreaberta, e Nami fez o máximo de silêncio que conseguia, nem mesmo respirando estava, ainda hipnotizada pela cena.

Ela viu Usopp acelerando os movimentos da mão, e cada músculo visível nas costas e braço dele ficaram tensos, ele abaixou a cabeça e deixou escapar um gemido rouco e estrangulado que fez com que algo incendiasse no corpo dela, a água escorrendo pelos cabelos encaracolados escuros, grudados no pescoço, ela viu o exato momento que ele relaxou todos os músculos, e, audivelmente ofegante, grudou ou a testa na parede, e aumentou a pressão do chuveiro. Nami notou que ele havia parado os movimentos, e movia-se em busca do shampoo.

Lentamente ela recobrou a razão, piscou os olhos um pouco atordoada, deu as costas e saiu em disparada para o próprio quarto, corada e agitada ela se enfiou na cama, afundando o rosto, que fervia, no travesseiro, respirou fundo para tentar controlar as batidas do próprio coração e tentou acalmar o calor que se espalhava por todo o corpo.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Após se lavar com tanto cuidado, Usopp desligou o chuveiro, tentou empurrar todos os pensamentos o mais profundamente possível, e forçou-se a ignorar a impressão de que havia feito algo indevido, ele apanhou uma toalha e secou os cabelos, depois pegou outra para o corpo, ele vestiu a roupa que trouxera consigo. Começou ali mesmo a pentear o cabelo, deixando-o solto para que secasse mais rápido, depois de pronto e vestido, reuniu o necessário e se virou para a saída do banheiro.

Quando olhou para a porta, Usopp sentiu seu coração parar, a porta estava entreaberta e do lado de fora do banheiro, jaziam esquecidos no chão, o bloco de anotações e a caneta da navegadora.

Ele não tinha escolha, e resolveu ir até o quarto entregar o bloco e a caneta para ela, respirou fundo e tentou reunir toda a sua coragem, já tão escassa.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Nami rolou nos lençóis da cama, inquieta, sentiu o corpo ardente por tudo o que acabara de presenciar, Usopp molhado, com uma expressão de entrega que Nami jamais viu, a mão fazendo um movimento óbvio de masturbação, aquilo era demais para ela... por um momento sentiu inveja, queria ter ela pregado aquela emoção no rosto dele, queria tê-lo tocado, ela sentiu ciúmes até da água que deslizou pelo corpo dele.

Irritada ela puxou o vestido frente-única que usava, e atirou com raiva no chão, deixando o corpo exposto, ela cerrou os olhos e deixou sua mão descer de encontro à única peça de roupa que ainda cobria seu corpo, a intimidade latejava e Nami se surpreendeu ao notar que estava tão úmida a ponto de molhar a calcinha. Ela pressionou levemente os dedos de encontro ao tecido úmido, e decidiu que precisava de mais contato, assim começou a escorregar a calcinha pelas pernas, depois a descartou no chão, ao lado do vestido.

Agora, nua, sentindo o corpo todo queimar de desejo, ela tocou os próprios seios, apertou entre os dedos o mamilo túrgido, depois cobriu o seio direito por completo o apertando sem piedade com a mão esquerda, enquanto a mão direita descia vertiginosa de encontro à intimidade.

Quando seus dedos tocaram o núcleo, ela se surpreendeu com a força da emoção, o coração batendo duramente contra suas costelas, ela desejou mais, e afundou os dedos na intimidade, deixando a palma da mão em contato com o clitóris, ela esfregou e moveu, sentindo que a emoção avassaladora tomava ela por inteira, se perguntou se fora algo assim que Usopp experimentara, sozinho no chuveiro... mas ela não podia imaginar, nunca saberia... ele parecia tão contido, já ela... estava totalmente incoerente, perdendo até mesmo a capacidade de unir dois pensamentos... ela apertou os olhos e pensou nas mãos de Usopp, sempre em contato com ela, os dedos calejados e ágeis... ela desejou que fossem as mãos dele pelo corpo dela, ela quis tanto, que sua mente conjurou a voz dele, ela acelerou os movimentos, pensar nele era como colocar seu corpo em combustão instantânea. Por que todos esses pensamentos e emoções resolveram surgir assim? _Maldito atirador!_

Nami sentia a intimidade formigar, então aprofundou o toque e acelerou os movimentos rentes ao clitóris, ela queria prolongar a sensação maravilhosa que sentia por muitas horas, mas achou que explodiria de necessidade, os batimentos cardíacos descompassados e a respiração contida e ofegante, o corpo ardia em chamas, ela inteira queimava.

E assim o orgasmo lhe arrebatou, intenso e vertiginoso como nunca antes havia sentido, ela ainda esfregou a intimidade por um momento enquanto espasmos percorriam seu corpo, depois parou, esticou os braços por cima da cabeça, as pernas enfraquecidas, o rosto corado e suado, os cabelos ruivos espalhados na cama. Ela puxou um lençol por cima do corpo e, totalmente exausta, adormeceu.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Usopp deu as costas para a pequena janela do quarto feminino, perplexo e sentindo as pernas fracas, deslizou de costas contra a parede, sentou no chão, as mãos na cabeça e um olhar de desespero.

— Merda, como eu vou apagar tudo isso da minha mente? Agora me fudi!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeee!!
> 
> Escrevi e postei "Foi o que disseram... " uma fic FRobin que está relacionada com este capítulo, gosto de usar meus próprios paralelos, é delicioso brincar assim!! :3
> 
> Se você leu, deixe sua opinião e obrigado!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi


	6. Ciúmes

Todos os nove Mugiwaras estavam emocionados com a visão da Grand Line, mas de todos eles, Usopp era o único que, eventualmente, ainda chorava, ele só mudara o comportamento depois que os visitantes chegaram.

Nami olhou para ele mais uma vez naquele dia, eles estiveram envolvidos com as investigações de como chegar na Ilha dos Tritões, e qual não foi a surpresa quando o navio foi alvo de dois visitantes inesperados, porém o que surpreendera Nami na verdade, fora a forma como ela se sentira quando Keimi, a linda sereia de cabelos curtos e verdes, ficou muito amiga de toda a tripulação. E Usopp também acabou por demonstrar seu encantamento, mais discreto do que Sanji ou Brook, mas definitivamente nada indiferente, ele inclusive apontou que Kokoro-san não era uma lembrança válida para sereias e se exibiu o quanto pôde no leme e durante a luta contra Duval e os _Tobiuo Riders_, atirando com o Kabuto e com o Gaon Cannon.

Definitivamente Nami não estava feliz por isso tudo, Keimi lembrava um pouco a personalidade calma de Kaya, a menina que Usopp deixara em Syrup... e essa recordação por si só causava uma devassidão na navegadora, ela tentou ignorar o sentimento, até mesmo tentara esquecer que a menina existia, mas falhou, então em uma conversa silenciosa com seu coração, Nami tentou se convencer de que o atirador estava sendo ele mesmo: atencioso e gentil, talvez ela, Nami, é que tenha mudado...

Na festa do Takoyaki de Agradecimento, Nami o observou de longe, tentando ignorar todas as vezes que ele a encarava, não conseguia controlar o fato de estar surpreendentemente aborrecida, e também perdera a capacidade de olhar para as mãos de Usopp da mesma forma que olhara antes, as cenas de alguns dias atrás ainda estavam muito na superfície das lembranças dela, e Usopp vinha agindo de forma escusa depois daquele dia, como se ele soubesse algo que ela não tinha conhecimento.

Ela ergueu o rosto e seus olhos encontraram os dele, desta vez ele sustentou o olhar por alguns instantes, depois desviou, conversando e sorrindo para Keimi, eles se deram tão bem muito rapidamente.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Usopp viu ao longe Duval e seu bando vindo velozmente ao encontro deles, ergueu a sobrancelha imaginando o que seria agora, ele achava que Sanji já tinha resolvido a situação...

Mas Usopp engasgou em sobressalto quando ouviu o maluco conversando com Nami.  
  


— Assim você me deixa sem jeito, mas eu aceito, o beijinho que você jogou para mim!  
  


O estômago de Usopp despencou, assistindo o sorriso e rosto avermelhado de prazer que Duval ostentava, o atirador encarou Nami impressionado.

— PIROU?!! EU SÓ ESTAVA LIMPANDO A BOCA!!! NEM EM SONHO!! VOCÊ ESTÁ ALUCINANDO COM SUA NOVA AUTOESTIMA!!!  
  


Usopp soltou o ar que nem sabia que estivera prendendo ao ouvir o grito exasperado da ruiva, respirou fundo e resolveu se manifestar.

—Pode ter ficado bonito, mas a idiotice continua a mesma! — Falou com seu melhor tom de desprezo.

Duval teve um minuto para absorver o insulto, e Usopp estava quase sorrindo.  
  


— Ah... Isso é ciúmes? — Falou sorrindo orgulhosamente.

— CLARO QUE NÃO, MALDITO!!  
  


Se Luffy não o segurasse, ia partir pra cima de Duval, e não importaria o tamanho dele!

Depois que Duval fora embora, Usopp tomara um longo banho, tentando engolir o desgosto que sentira. Ele não sabia dizer se realmente sentiu ciúmes, porque nunca havia sentido algo do tipo, por um momento ele temeu que Nami sorrisse para o ex-mascarado, ele sentiu o sangue gelar em suas veias quando viu o olhar arrebatador que Duval enviara para Nami.

Com a chegada da noite, Usopp resolveu se esconder na Oficina, como já era de costume, lá ele poderia evitar de agir como bobo perto da ruiva, estava tão irritado consigo mesmo, por sentir as coisas que vinha sentindo nos últimos tempos que a solução era fazer o que ele fazia de melhor: fugir.

Passaram-se horas, e o atirador aparafusava uma pequena lanterna, provavelmente todos já haviam ido dormir, e a escala esta noite era de Zoro no Ninho e Brook no leme, logo Usopp não precisaria nem mesmo se preocupar.

No entanto, quando ele puxou a maçaneta da porta, Nami surgiu do outro lado, o observando cautelosamente.

Ela usava um vestido amarelo com detalhes florais e um decote na frente deixando pouco para a imaginação, mas seus olhos não tinham a alegria da estampa.  
  


— Olá. — Ela falou um pouco tímida, Usopp paralisou por alguns instantes tentando ler a expressão dela.

— Hm... Olá... — Respondeu incerto.

— Está ocupado?

— Ah... eu... na verdade não... já terminei tudo...

Eles se entreolharam, era a primeira vez que ficavam sozinhos, Usopp sentiu o suor escorrer por suas costas, umedecendo a camisa limpa, sentiu vontade de tirá-la, mas por algum motivo ele ponderou que não deveria fazer isso com Nami ali, ele deu um passo para trás, e estendeu a mão indicando a sala para que ela entrasse.

Nami ficou de costas para ele, de pé no meio da sala, parecendo decidida e um pouco apreensiva, de repente quando Usopp ainda estava a avaliando, ela virou de frente para ele.  
  


— Usopp... o que há?

— O quê...? Nada! Não há nada! O que faz você achar que há algo... Hm... sobre o que estamos falando, exatamente?

— Estamos falando sobre você me evitar.

— Não estou... não mesmo!! É só que... acho que foi a luta e tudo o mais... fiquei ocupado... bem, eu não sei, né...

— Você não parecia ocupado demais para conversar com a Keimi...

— Eh? Não! Não... ela... ela e o Pappug são nossos amigos, só quis que se sentissem bem!

Usopp estava surpreso com a declaração, queria limpar a todo o custo o olhar apreensivo de Nami, nos últimos tempos ele estava vendo lados dela que desconhecia até então. Mas naquele momento ele não tinha como negar que fugira dela, que a evitara com medo de ser tratado trivialmente, e não saberia como confessar a vontade que sentia de beijá-la toda vez que colocava os olhos nos lábios rosados e cheios...

— Você gosta de contar estórias, não é mesmo, Usopp? Mas dessa vez eu quero que você sente aí quieto e ouça a estória que Bellemere contou uma vez quando eu e Nojiko éramos muito pequenas.

— Mas... Nami, de onde veio isso agora? — Nami o olhava atentamente, avaliando cada traço em seu rosto, ele fora pego desprevenido com um olhar tão analítico.

— Apenas ouça, sim?

Usopp desconfiado, resolveu dar meia volta e sentar no chão, enquanto Nami se acomodou na plataforma, ele a viu esboçar um pequeno sorriso, e começar com a voz firme e serena.

“Em uma ilha de inverno, havia uma adorável moça, ela era amada por todas as pessoas de vila e tinha o amor platônico e incondicional de um rapaz prestativo e leal. Os dias na ilha eram agradáveis e geralmente, nada diferente costumava acontecer, mas em um dia estranhamente ensolarado surgiu no horizonte um navio pirata, o grupo observador logo correu para avisar aos moradores, mas como esse era um evento totalmente fora do comum, os aldeões não deram muita atenção, pensando se tratar de algum engano ou até mesmo uma brincadeira.

No entanto não era uma peça pregada pelo grupo, e do navio pirata sorrateiramente saiu uma mulher, jovem e realmente bonita, mas o mais interessante sobre ela não estava ao alcance das vistas. Ela tinha um estranho poder de se transformar em gato durante as noites e roubar o que fosse mais precioso para as pessoas. Então, em busca de algo que gostasse e pudesse levar consigo, essa mulher misteriosa se misturou aos aldeões, garantiu que eles confiassem nela, comeu, bebeu e dançou com eles, e depois em algum ponto da noite, sob a luz enluarada, ela se transformou em gata, e apanhou o rapaz prestativo e leal, e partiu, levando-o em busca de aventuras, através do mar. A moça adorável jamais imaginou que seu amado fora levado dela, e até então, acredita que ele saiu por conta própria, ele mesmo crê nisso, no entanto ele jamais se imaginou voltando para a moça adorável e com o passar do tempo ele se viu perdidamente apaixonado pela gata ladra, sem poder evitar graças ao poder dela de mantê-lo junto a si...”

Nami já estava de pé e havia dado algumas voltas na sala em meio a narrativa, no final ela parou bem na frente dele o encarando. Usopp sentiu as pernas enfraquecerem levemente, ele olhou para Nami esperando por algum comentário, mas tudo o que recebeu foi um sorriso esforçado. O atirador não sabia como lidar com uma Nami abatida.

— Bem, obviamente é apenas uma estória, uma lenda sobre criaturas como tantas outras...

— Né... Usopp... você gosta da menina da sua ilha, não gosta?

— Hã?? De onde tirou isso?

— Por isso está fugindo? Se arrependeu do que aconteceu... do beijo que me deu... de tudo o mais... né?

— Não, não, por deus, não é nada disso!

— Então o quê? Fale Usopp! Quero saber! Tenho o direito, você tem me evitado e continua fugindo! — Ela o acusou, apontando um dedo feroz no rosto dele.

— Nami... é... — Usopp sentiu-se melhor em reconhecer algo semelhante a irritação no semblante dela, ele poderia lidar com isso — olhe para você! Agora, olhe para mim!

— Ora, você não é o Grande Usopp-sama?

— Não venha com essa merda... falando sério: Que chances eu teria? Nem sei como aconteceu, mas imaginei que poderia ser apenas uma brincadeira, como as que você faz com o Sanji...

— NUNCA beijei o Sanji-kun! Eu realmente quis beijar você Usopp, não foi uma brincadeira! Eu não brincaria com os sentimentos de alguém, nem com os meus!

— Com os seus?

— É claro! Não acredito que você realmente pensou que eu o beijaria se não houvessem sentimentos!

— Não... eu não quis dizer isso...

— Aquele dia, na festa na piscina da Galley-la, eu quis beijá-lo, Usopp, estava angustiada, me sentindo sem esperanças de vocês deixarem de agir como idiotas...

— Nami...

— Não! Me deixe falar! Então o beijei sim, Usopp, porque quis, porque diferente de você eu não tenho problemas em admitir o que sinto, sou franca! Naquele dia, quando o Sunny partiu, eu pensei que era o fim.

A voz dela era contundente, e o vazio daquele dia atravessou Usopp como um fantasma de Perona, deixando o coração dele miseravelmente em pedaços, precisando de contato, ele sem pensar, deu um passo à frente e abraçou Nami.

— Gomen... Nami... Gomen...

Ele a segurou firmemente em seus braços, esperando o nó da garganta desatar, ela não chorava, em vez disso havia uma expressão determinada em sua face. Apoiado nessa visão, quando o atirador sentiu-se melhor, tornou a falar.

— Eu também quis beijá-la, sinto muito se fiz isso de maneira furtiva, mas... somos nakamas, eu não queria estragar nossa relação por causa de um beijo... gosto realmente de você, Nami. A Kaya... ela sempre foi uma amiga, e como na estória que a Bellemere-san contou, nunca foi algo romântico. Com você sempre foi diferente... então... se aceitar o que eu sinto... feche os olhos, Nami, pois eu vou... eu vou... b-beijá-la, agora mesmo...

Nami ergueu o rosto, e mesmo divertida com a voz vacilante dele seu coração transbordou incontrolavelmente, ela viu o rosto de Usopp se colorindo gradualmente em um vermelho vibrante, mas ele continuava a encarando com firmeza, sem desvencilhar as mãos de cintura dela. Com um sorriso de aceitação, a navegadora fechou os olhos lentamente.

Enquanto Usopp assistia os cílios dela descendo e escondendo os brilhantes olhos castanhos, ele sentiu seu peito inflar, com os próprios olhos semicerrados ele se curvou suavemente e uniu seus lábios aos dela.

Usopp sentiu a cabeça esvaziando, sendo incapaz de formular uma tática ele simplesmente moveu a língua lentamente entre os lábios de Nami, ela separou-os e ele subiu uma das mãos errática pelas costas dela, os dedos calejados pressionando a pele macia, mantendo a outra mão fixa na cintura, a navegadora começou a acariciar a nuca dele inconscientemente, e Usopp sentiu vontade de beijá-la com mais ímpeto, abrindo a boca ligeiramente ele pressionou o corpo delicado dela contra o seu e em resposta obteve um gemido incoerente dela, ele intensificou o contato transformando um beijo cálido em uma explosão de luxúria, e tal qual seus tiros mais certeiros, isso atingira Nami diretamente, o coração dela batia impaciente, enquanto ela tentava não se afogar nas emoções torturantes que a chacoalhavam.

Nami sentia o desejo a despindo de qualquer ponderação, e por isso quebrou o beijo por um instante, Usopp assistiu ela o empurrar para cima da plataforma, puxar a camisa dele por cima da cabeça e atirá-la do outro lado da sala, em seguida sentou-se exuberantemente sobre ele, despindo o próprio vestido. A navegadora grudou seus lábios nos dele, sentindo cada músculo do peito do atirador pressionado contra a pele dela, Nami respirou fundo e o cheiro dele ficou mais intenso, ela puxou-lhe os cabelos encaracolados, forçando um Usopp nada resistente a descer os lábios para um seio solitário, onde o mamilo túrgido não deixava dúvidas sobre como ela se sentia.

Usopp sentiu-se totalmente entregue, seu sangue fervia de forma que ele nunca imaginara que fosse possível. Nami vestia uma calcinha branca pequena, os seios perfeitos bem diante dele, o gosto dela o deixando cada vez mais embriagado de desejo, as mãos dela subindo e descendo nas suas costas, e o cheiro dela impregnado dentro do nariz dele.

Nami escorregara do colo dele levemente, por um momento Usopp se manteve rodando a língua na auréola rosada do seio dela, a mão postada nas costas dela enquanto os dedos da outra mão contornavam o outro seio, porém de repente ele sentiu, sufocando de tesão, a mão delicada dela tocando sua ereção por dentro da bermuda. Ele recebeu uma onda de prazer tão intensa que quase gritou, mas resolveu beijar a ruiva direto na boca e com desespero, ao invés de gritar. O beijo foi alcançando padrões alarmantes, e Usopp interrompeu-o, separando-se o suficiente dela para falar.

— Nami...

Ela nada disse, continuou manipulando o pênis que estava apertado dentro da bermuda, seus lábios desocupados encontraram o caminho do peito dele, e desceram deixando uma trilha de promessas calorosas, então a mão dela deixou o membro, e rapidamente ela empurrou Usopp deitado na plataforma, empurrou a bermuda dele para o chão com a cueca junto, ambas amontoadas junto aos tornozelos dele. Usopp engasgou de antecipação e não teve tempo de sentir vergonha quando sentiu seu membro envolvido pelos lábios dela.

— Nami... eu... ow, merda... eu sou apenas um homem afinal... Na-na... mi...

Ele tentou se erguer, mas ela depositou uma mão na barriga dele, o empurrando de volta agressivamente, ele viu os olhos castanhos escuros de desejo e decisão, e não tinha vontade de lutar com ela, ele sempre decidia por evitar uma luta, e especialmente agora, quando Nami estava ali, em cima dele, arrojada como uma guerreira amazona à frente de um exército inimigo, a calcinha branca contornando a pele clara, uma mão manuseando seu membro e a outra postada na barriga dele evitando que ele se erguesse.

Imprevisivelmente Nami abandonou o ritmo suave e começou a acelerar as investidas de seus lábios gulosos, Usopp poderia sentir a respiração dela junto a sua virilha, uma emoção enorme estava prestes a assolá-lo e ele, com certeza não ia resistir nenhum minuto mais.

— Nami... ow, Nami, pare... eu... ah porra... não vou conseguir segurar... Namiiii...

Ela não deu ouvidos, e conforme ele dizia incessantemente, arquejante e descontrolado, todo o corpo moreno estremeceu e ele sucumbiu ao prazer de um orgasmo alucinante, um líquido quente preencheu a boca da navegadora, ela manteve-o em seus lábios até ter certeza de que a onda de espasmos tinha cessado, e com um som úmido e abafado, Nami se ergueu da tarefa nova e maravilhosa da qual havia desfrutado tanto quanto ele. Ela ficou longos instantes observando a aparência entregue e selvagem de Usopp. O rosto vermelho, o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes, o cabelo escapando do rabo de cavalo outrora comportado, mechas escuras grudadas no suor que escorria do rosto dele. Todo o corpo nu e moreno esparramado debaixo dela estava levemente trêmulo.

Usopp se apoiou nos cotovelos, levantando levemente, não conseguia decidir se estava envergonhado ou louco, mas decidiu que isso pouco importava, em um arroubo de coragem, inverteu as posições com Nami, colocando-a com cuidado sobre a plataforma, num sacudir de pernas se livrou da bermuda que estava prendendo as pernas juntas, fez um contato visual direto com ela, tudo o que pôde ler nos olhos castanhos era o mesmo que estava sentindo neste exato momento, assim, ele não perguntou, desceu os lábios e começou a correr a língua na intimidade dela. A ruiva gritou em surpresa, dolorida de desejo, e ansiando pelo que vinha.

Usopp manteve a língua subindo e descendo, intercalou toques úmidos e desesperados, com outros lentos e torturantes, o nariz eventualmente tocando no clitóris deixando-a incoerente e prestes a gritar de prazer. Ela afundou os dedos nos cabelos dele com força incrível, o pressionando contra si, forçando-o a não abandonar o ritmo, o atirador compreendeu isso como o usual tom autoritário dela, tentando controlar até mesmo naquele momento, então deixou que ela o manipulasse, e apenas sugou e lambeu, saboreando majestosamente o desejo dela, provocando-a e levando-a ao limite, beijando e adorando ouvir cada gemido de luxúria palpável que escapavam sem controle dos lábios rosados.

Foi então que ele a sentiu tremer, ouviu as frases desconexas gemidas na voz dela, embargada de êxtase, Nami afrouxou o aperto nos cabelos negros dele, e jogou os braços para cima da cabeça, e Usopp se afastou lentamente, sentou ao lado do corpo lânguido e absolutamente relaxado dela, os cabelos ruivos em uma bagunça deliciosa, observou-a detidamente, orgulhoso de si mesmo e tão feliz quanto jamais sonhara sentir-se. Olhos castanhos com pálpebras pesadas, o encaravam de volta.

— Né... Usopp... — Ela chamou ainda um pouco ofegante. — ... a porta não foi trancada.

Usopp vestiu a bermuda e a cueca de uma só vez, e correu até a porta, trancando-a com vigor.

— Você só me falou agora?? Eu quase tive uma morte instantânea só de saber isso!

— Por isso não falei... eu o queria vivo para terminar o que comecei... quando vi você no banho outro dia.

Ela riu relaxada, vendo o rosto dele avermelhar instantaneamente, e ainda nua e suada, ela o puxou para um beijo terno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi Minna!!
> 
> Sobre o "Conto da Gata Ladra", bem, eu mesma inventei... rs... mas é verdade que no Japão a mulher que "tira o homem da outra" é chamada de Dorobo Neko, justamente a alcunha da Nami. Coincidência? :3  
Eu lembro que em FullMetal Alchemist a May Chang chama a Winry de Dorobo Neko, ao ver a loirinha abraçando o Alphonse dela xD hahahaha
> 
> Quem leu esse capítulo, me deixe saber o que acha, deixe um review e vamos conversar, certo?! :3
> 
> Era isso :D
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi


	7. Compras e Reparos

Usopp pulou no convés, a manhã iniciou com Sanji gritando para todos ouvirem que o café estava pronto e servido no gramado, viu Luffy esfregando os olhos e Chopper ainda de pijama caminhando até o banheiro. Keimi estava sentada próxima ao balanço, ela gesticulava falando para Robin e Franky algo sobre a Ilha dos Tritões.

Usopp olhou levemente interessado, ele ondulou os ombros, pois sentia uma pequena dor que irradiava do pescoço, repentinamente sentiu dedos quentes e suaves tocando o local, involuntariamente gemeu satisfeito, ele não precisou virar o rosto para ver quem era, pois apenas uma pessoa tinha aquele cheiro.

— Oyaho, Usopp... — Ela começou, a mão envolvendo o pescoço dele de forma delicada.

— A-ah... O-ohayo, Nami! — Usopp respondeu virando-se de frente para ela, eles ficaram tão próximos que Usopp sentiu o corpo dela estremecer, quase imperceptivelmente, rente ao dele... o cheiro dela e as lembranças da noite anterior fazendo com que ele cerrasse os olhos...

— NÉ, NAMI-CHIN! — A voz de Keimi foi como um balde de água fria na cabeça de Usopp. — Venha, quero mostrar onde fica a loja de roupas mais famosa da Ilha dos Tritões!

Nami simplesmente se afastou, Usopp ficou um pouco decepcionado, ele vinha cultivando secretamente um desejo insano de monopolizar a atenção dela. _Um pensamento estúpido, como tantos outros..._ ele ponderou rapidamente.

A ruiva sentou ao lado de Robin, no banco do mastro principal, Keimi acomodara-se na mesa improvisada de Sanji, mostrando algo em um mapa, Nami observava atenta tudo o que a sereia falava, os olhos focados, as sobrancelhas franzidas, a navegadora estava concentrada totalmente no que ouvia. Usopp se pegou imaginando como seria se ele a convidasse para darem uma volta em Sabaody assim que ancorassem...

Ele poderia levá-la a algum lugar isolado, eles poderiam conversar a sós, sem a loucura do navio, ou as responsabilidades de ambos, e especialmente, sem ninguém para interrompê-los, não via a hora de poderem estar juntos novamente assim ele poderia beijá-la, ele tinha alguns planos para pôr em prática, planos que faziam sua cabeça girar...

— Que merda de cara é essa, seu atirador pervertido? — Sanji dera um murro amigável na cabeça dele, fazendo com que Usopp levasse ambas as mãos à cabeça. — Já chamei para o café! Os tiros estão afetando sua audição? Se o Luffy comer tudo, não vou dar nenhum extra para você.

Usopp fez sua melhor cara emburrada e marchou para o gramado, onde encontrou Luffy comendo tudo o que pudesse alcançar, e Zoro dormindo encostado na grade da escada, enquanto os outros ouviam as explicações de Keimi, que mais uma vez roubara a atenção para desespero de Pappag.

Nami viu Usopp sentando entre Keimi e Chopper. Ele escolheu um enorme sanduíche e uma xícara de café. A navegadora ouvia as explicações sobre Sabaody e um revestimento para o navio com metade do interesse, a Ilha estava muito próxima, e ela se perguntava se conseguiria arrastar Usopp para as compras com ela.

Seus olhos focaram nos lábios de Usopp, ele sorvia o café lentamente, em seguida lambeu o lábio inferior a fim de limpar uma gota do líquido, Usopp sorriu e falou algo para Keimi, mas Nami não soube o que era, estava hipnotizada, não conseguia desviar o olhar.

Todas as cenas da noite anterior passavam como um filme na sua mente, o olhar entregue de Usopp, esticado naquela plataforma, o corpo dele, moreno, magro e bem construído, totalmente à mercê de suas mãos e sua boca. E para completar as lembranças quentes, ela ainda sentia os lábios ardentes dele contra a intimidade dela, a sensação dos dedos dele em contato com sua pele... Nami balançou a cabeça energicamente para espantar os pensamentos que teimavam em surgir.

Usopp totalmente alheio, esticou o pescoço por cima do ombro da sereia, falando algo muito próximo ao ouvido dela, ambos riram juntos, e Nami preferiu que não tivesse visto isso, pois sentiu uma ira irracional borbulhando dentro do seu peito.

— Nami-san, seu rosto está tão corado e seu sorriso era tão radiante agora há pouco, portanto, se importaria em mostrar-me as suas calcin...

Sem pensar Nami, desferiu um chute certeiro no rosto de Brook.

— ATÉ PARECE!!!

Ela acabou descontando a raiva no nakama, e enquanto Brook se afastava, Nami desviou o olhar para Usopp novamente, ele ainda prestava atenção inteiramente no que Keimi dizia, isso a fez sentir um pouco frustrada.

— Acredito que vamos chegar lá em pouco tempo, né, Koukaishi-san?

A voz tranquila de Robin desviou sua atenção, Nami olhou para o horizonte concentrada, ela sentia que estavam perto, mas não via nada ao alcance da vista.

— Sim, tenho certeza que já chegaremos.

No gramado, Chopper se agitava examinando Luffy que estava no seu tradicional fuusen após comer tudo o que viu na mesa, Franky e Usopp conversavam com Keimi, a sereia respondia a tudo simpaticamente, Nami sentiu o estômago afundar quando Usopp fez sinal positivo para um convite de Luffy, eles faziam planos para o que fariam quando chegassem em terra firme.

— Ela é adorável, não acha? Me pergunto como serão as outras sereias... Eu as imaginava mais sedutoras. — Robin declarou repentinamente.

— Sim, adorável. — Foi tudo o que Nami conseguiu dizer, ela não tinha queixas contra Keimi, a nova amiga tinha um enorme coração, cuidava de Hacchi e de Pappag com carinho e zelo.

Mas por algum motivo inexplicável, Nami sentia um tipo de agonia toda vez que a sereia conversava com Usopp.

— Os rapazes parecem gostar dela bastante. Veja Franky, por exemplo, age com ela naturalmente. Ele levou mais tempo do que isso para ficar tão à vontade comigo. — Robin disse com a voz muito baixa.

Nami encarou Robin e notou um olhar pesado que não lembrava de ter visto antes, a morena percebendo que Nami a observava, sorriu ligeiramente, e Nami tratou de desconversar.

— Franky faz amizades muito rapidamente! Aliás, Robin, quando chegarmos esta Ilha, você gostaria de fazer algumas compras comigo?

— É, seria interessante... mas você não preferia ir com o Usopp? Geralmente é ele que a acompanha, né?

Nami olhou para Usopp novamente, tão distraído conversando com Keimi e Hacchi que não a notava.

— Acho que ele vai preferir se divertir com os outros. — A voz dela saiu mais magoada do que gostaria, então tratou de grudar um sorriso no rosto, se levantou e caminhou até o leme.

Algumas horas se passaram até que Nami resolveu organizar a expedição à Ilha, ela primeiramente não queria desistir de ao menos tentar algo... então tratou de deixar o caminho livre para ter a chance de levar Usopp consigo.

Um plano perfeito surgiu em sua mente, e ela caminhou até perto de onde Sanji conversava com Luffy, e, virando de frente para o mar, falou com sua melhor feição preocupada:

— Humm, que problemão... temos vários tesouros guardados no navio... Será que tem algum cavalheiro que poderia cuidar deles?

Instantaneamente como esperado, Sanji se voluntariou.

Em seguida, ela se dirigiu a Brook e Chopper.

— Vocês por favor mantenham um olho no Luffy, aconteça o que acontecer não o deixem sozinho! Não queremos a marinha atrás de nós, não é mesmo?

Ambos acenaram a cabeça preocupados demais para contrariá-la.

Então, inesperadamente eles chegaram à ilha.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Luffy já pulava nas estranhas bolhas que se formavam subindo do chão, Usopp se preparou para ir atrás do Capitão, quando Nami o puxou pela alça da bolsa.

— Vai ir até lá, assim, sem camisa? — Ela perguntou sem olhar para ele, os olhos fixos em Keimi e Hacchi.

— Ah. Vou pegar a minha, acho que deixei no convés.

— Não precisa ir até lá, eu a trouxe. — A camisa surgiu diante dos olhos dele, Usopp estranhou a frieza de Nami. — Aliás, Usopp... você... já sabe o que vai fazer na ilha?

— Na verdade não, mas não vou sair agora, vou ajudar o Franky a reabastecer o Sunny, há alguns outros reparos que quero ajudar a fazer também.

— Você não vem, então? — Ela perguntou muito baixo, e ergueu o rosto encarando Usopp, ele sentiu o rosto arder quando se encararam, mas Nami desviou o olhar abruptamente, e pulou do navio, indo ao encontro dos outros.

— Cara, o que foi isso?

Ele perguntou em voz alta, sentindo que fez algo errado, então se escorou na murada do navio e observou Nami falando com Hacchi e Keimi, com as sobrancelhas franzidas ele tentou recapitular os acontecimentos do dia e não podia pensar em nada errado para provocar a frieza da navegadora...

— Vamos fazer algumas compras para reabastecer o navio, quando terminar os reparos, nos encontre na área comercial.

Robin falou passando por ele, ela piscou, pronta para a exploração, saltou do navio caminhou até Luffy e Chopper, Usopp não perdeu tempo, com várias perguntas na ponta da língua, ele a seguiu.

— Oi, Robin! Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Ele perguntou baixo para não chamar a atenção de ninguém. — A Nami... ela fez alguma queixa sobre... alguém...?

— Imagino que não. Mas acho que ela gostaria que você ajudasse nas compras. Parece que você foi muito útil em Water 7, né? — A morena se afastou, mas Usopp um pouco frustrado a seguiu, ainda com questões que não sabia como perguntar.

— Robin, espere!

Mas a morena já perguntava algo para Pappag, e ele respondia dedicado. Usopp ficou ao lado dela, e observou a amiga passando a mão no solo.

— O toque é desagradável. Gruda. — Ela falou limpando a mão na bermuda de Usopp.

— Oi, diga a Nami que... ROBIN, NÃO ESFREGA ISSO EM MIM!! — Usopp olhou chocado a meleca grudada na sua bermuda.

Usopp procurou Nami com os olhos, avaliando a possibilidade de trocar algumas palavras com ela, mas a ruiva estava longe, ainda conversando com Hacchi e Keimi, Robin alcançou Luffy e os dois foram ao encontro de Nami também. Seria impossível falar com ela com esta multidão.

Frustrado Usopp voltou para o navio, onde Franky já trazia barris de cola para abastecer o Sunny, ele correu para ajudar o ciborgue, quando ouviu o grito de Luffy.

— OI MINNA!! VAMOS EXPLORAR, NOS VEMOS EM BREVE!!

Usopp viu Nami acenando, e acenou para ela, mas ela desviou o olhar e se pôs a andar na frente.

— Ah, qual é... — O atirador murmurou frustrado.

— Qual é o super problema, onii-chan? — A voz de Franky soou de algum lugar atrás de Usopp.

— Também quero saber... — Usopp respondeu emburrado, com os olhos fixos no grupo que se afastava.

Ele deu as costas para a murada e foi se juntar a Franky no abastecimento. Silenciosamente trabalhou por algumas horas, abastecendo e fazendo pequenos reparos, como calibragem do Gaon Cannon entre outras coisas. Até que se cansaram e resolveram voltar ao convés para beber algo, encontraram Sanji preparando uma mesa de chá.

— Vocês não vão encontrar com o pessoal? — O loiro falou, mas não olhava para eles, e sim para o Ninho do Corvo, onde Zoro manuseava halteres gigantescos.

— Ainda há alguns reparos para serem feitos, o navio ficou um pouco danificado na última batalha. — Franky declarou pegando a xícara que Sanji entregava.

— E eu quero ajudar. — Usopp disse antes de encher a boca com biscoitinhos que estavam na mesa. — Quando acabar podemos dar uma voltinha, que tal? A cidade parece divertida.

— Não dá, preciso esperar alguém voltar para poder sair. — Sanji falou, e ele ainda observava a movimentação de Zoro. Desde Thriller Bark por algum motivo que Usopp desconhecia, Sanji parecia sempre vigilando o espadachim.

— Hm? Mas por quê? — Usopp questionou.

— Porque minha amada Nami-san perguntou se haveria algum gentil cavalheiro que pudesse proteger o tesouro que temos a bordo... IT’S ME!!

O loiro respondeu com tanto prazer, que Usopp ficou carrancudo instantaneamente.

— Não percebe que ela usou você? — Usopp estava começando a se irritar, mas, _por quê_?

— Este sou eu! Um escravo da paixão! — Sanji girou e fez pose.

— Se você mesmo admite. — O atirador respondeu entediado.

— Tô saindo! — Eles ouviram a voz de Zoro.

Usopp e Sanji tentaram de tudo para convencer Zoro a não sair do navio, mas o espadachim tinha argumentos que até mesmo Sanji considerou válidos, então, eles voltaram aos seus afazeres.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


O atirador resolveu organizar seu arsenal, a própria oficina estava uma bagunça, e ele não encontrava nem mesmo uma chave de fenda que fosse.

E foi juntando objetos aleatórios no chão, que Usopp acabou encontrando, caída no chão ao lado da plataforma, em meio as suas ferramentas, a pulseira dourada de Nami.

Usopp juntou a pulseira, sem acreditar que Nami não dera falta dela, era uma lembrança da irmã Nojiko, que a navegadora cuidava com bastante carinho. O atirador sentiu um aperto na garganta lembrando de um plano antigo.

Ele mexeu na bolsa inseparável, e pegou em um compartimento totalmente secreto bem no fundo, um sachê que escondia há meses. Usopp abriu o sachê e lembrou do momento exato em que viu a pulseira prateada na vitrine na loja onde adquiriu seus óculos em Loguetown. Mais tarde, em Water 7, decidido a voltar para o bando, ele comprara um pingente especial com seus últimos trocados, uma pequena laranja prateada solitária que brilhava pendurada na pulseira, delicada e singela.

Usopp estava decidido a entregar a pulseira como um presente para Nami, mas nunca tinha tido coragem o bastante. O sachê onde a guardava por si só parecia um amuleto do amor, ele corou imaginando as piadas que todos poderiam fazer com ele por isso.

— Wow, SUPER linda essa joia!

O atirador deu um pulo de susto, escondeu a pulseira nas costas e tratou de guardá-la dentro do saquinho e em seguida na bolsa, enquanto Franky, parado na porta da oficina, o encarava sorridente.

— Eh... olá, Franky... precisa de alguma ajuda, ou...

— Oh, não! Na verdade eu achei você muito feliz hoje cedo, e depois ficou quieto demais, então resolvi vir aqui me intrometer nisso.

O estômago de Usopp afundou.

— Ah... não... eu só... bem, você não sabe... mas eu tenho uma velha doença chamada “Eu-Não-Posso-Descer-Nesta-Ilha-Ou-Eu-Vou-Morrer”. Os sintomas ficam fortes quando ancoramos, né...

Franky inclinou a cabeça para o lado arqueando a sobrancelha, totalmente confuso.

— Eh? Você estava animado. E o que isto tem a ver com os olhares que a Nami enviou a você? Ainda no convés, e na hora da despedida, ela parecia chateada com alguma coisa.

Usopp sufocou.

— Eu... eu não sabia que ela me enviou olhares antes! Será que ela está chateada...? — Usopp começou a lembrar de alguns momentos em que ele notou que ela o observava...

Ele caminhou até a parede, pensando, _Talvez ela estivesse arrependida?_ Usopp começou a cogitar, _talvez ele estivesse ido longe demais?_ _Talvez ela não gostasse dele, e ele tivesse ido longe demais mesmo_... _sim, isso era muito provável... merda, era MUITO óbvio, aho, baka, hentai..._ Tinha que encontrá-la... tinha que se desculpar... _o estúpido afobado, desastrado, impaciente!_

— OI! Pare de bater a cabeça na parede! O que diabos está fazendo? — Franky o interrompeu aturdido.

— Franky, eu vou sair, avise o Sanji por mim, vou levar um den den mushi bebê para o caso de precisarmos...

_Puru, puru, puru.._.

O den den mushi central tocou, Franky e Usopp correram para a cozinha, chegando a tempo de ouvir a voz desesperada de Chopper.

— ... A KEIMI FOI SEQUESTRADA!!

O silêncio tomou conta da cozinha, os três ficaram estáticos observando o pequeno caracol se mover inquieto enquanto Chopper gritava contando como tudo aconteceu.

Sanji desligou, ele formulou um plano imediatamente: Chamou os Cavaleiros dos Peixes-Voadores, e dividiu uma equipe de busca.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Nami e Robin deixaram o assunto do revestimento do navio para Luffy e os outros, uma vez que Hacchi conhecia um artesão, elas acabaram por se separar do grupo e foram em direção a um shopping, na área comercial haviam muitas lojas com imensa variedade de coisas e preços, Nami convidou Keimi para acompanhá-las, mas a sereia estivera arredia o tempo todo.

— Né, Robin... convidamos a Keimi-chan e mesmo assim ela não quis vir... — Nami comentou, enquanto pedalava a divertida bicicleta movida por bolhas.

— É verdade. Desde que chegamos aqui ela ficou bem reservada... — Robin ponderou, sentada confortavelmente na bolha traseira da estranha bicicleta.

— O que você acha que pode ser? — Nami quis saber, um pouco preocupada, ela teve medo de ter sido um pouco rude com a sereia, havia gostado da garota, mas não podia negar que sentira um inegável ciúme da proximidade dela com Usopp...

— Talvez esta ilha... — Robin começou a falar com um olhar frio e perdido — ainda tenha resquícios de um período histórico hediondo...

Assim, enquanto fazia as compras, Nami ouvira a história de discriminação e a cultura da escravidão que era bastante comum dois séculos atrás.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Usopp sobrevoava o centro comercial quando viu Nami e Robin sentadas em um banco conversando, o destino dele era o parque de diversões onde encontraria Chopper e Brook, mas achar Nami assim, era uma chance que ele não poderia desperdiçar.

— Oi, desça ali naquelas duas moças, eu preciso falar com elas!

Um dos homens de Duval levou Usopp até as meninas, ele gritou acenando, Nami o viu e franziu as sobrancelhas.

— NAMI! ROBIN! — Quando chegou um pouco próximo, ele pulou do peixe, aterrissando em uma bolha aleatória que flutuava, Nami correu até ele, deixando Robin com as compras.

— Usopp, o que houve? Ela segurou a mão dele, e Usopp a puxou para cima da bolha. — Algo com nosso tesouro?

— O quê...? — Ele respondeu confuso. — Não! Nami, escute! Ela foi sequestrada, Franky está vindo atrás de vocês, eu estou indo pegar Chopper e os outros...

A bolha flutuou para um beco deserto, Usopp notou e puxou Nami para o chão. Ela o encarou, confusa demais.

— Espere! Quem foi sequestrada?

— Nami, eu não sei por que, mas achei que você estivesse sendo fria comigo... talvez ontem à noite eu... talvez eu tenha sido um pouco apressado... gomen...

— Usopp, não estou entendendo nada... Apressado? Está se desculpando?

— Sim, é que... você ficou chateada? Eu fui longe demais? — Ele perguntou aliviado.

— É claro que não, baka! Sinto muito lhe informar isso Usopp, mas estou controlando esta situação! E teríamos ido mais longe se você — ela disse afiando um dedo no peito dele — não tivesse esquecido de trancar a porta!

Usopp sentiu todo o corpo relaxar.

— Então... não está chateada? Nem arrependida? Nem fui longe demais?

— Não passou nem perto! — O sorriso dela era lascivo. — Acho que eu... talvez... fiquei um pouco enciumada...

O rosto dela se aproximou dele sugestivamente, Usopp queria sorrir, mas estava um pouco desesperado ainda.

— Espera, Nami...

Mas ela não deu ouvidos a ele, colou seus lábios aos dele, sutilmente, a mão direita tocou o tronco exposto pela camisa aberta, e Usopp sentiu uma onda de calor percorrer seu corpo, involuntariamente ele abriu a boca deixando que a língua de Nami tocasse a sua.

A navegadora sabia que estava sendo um pouco agressiva, mas queria deixar bem claro para Usopp que queria estar com ele, e mesmo que antes estivesse chateada, isso ficara para trás, quando ele veio ao encontro dela pedir desculpas por algo que nem mesmo tinha culpa.

Nami sentiu a mão de Usopp envolvendo a sua nuca, a outra mão no queixo dela com o polegar fazendo carinhos circulares, e então quando Nami estava prestes a flutuar, ele a afastou.

Usopp queria aproveitar aquele momento, mas estava um pouco angustiado ainda, ele viu por cima do ombro de Nami que Robin conversava com um dos homens de Duval, e o peixe-voador que o trouxera, estava procurando-o.

— Nami, eu tenho que ir, por favor, tome cuidado! — Ele falou olhando intensamente nos olhos dela. — Ah, eu quase me esqueci! Tome, encontrei isso na minha Oficina.

A ruiva apanhou a pulseira dourada que só agora notara a falta, ela colocou no pulso junto com o log pose, Usopp se afastou acenando, rapidamente ele foi guinchado para cima do peixe-voador, e saiu em disparada, cortando o céu.

Nami caminhou intrigada, até onde estava Robin, a morena olhava para o céu como se procurasse algo.

— O que aconteceu? Usopp parecia tão agitado... — Robin perguntou, mas não deu tempo de Nami falar nada, pois Franky, a bordo de um peixe-voador, as chamava aos berros.

— ROBIN, MOCINHA! SUBAM EM UM DOS PEIXES! A SEREIA FOI SEQUESTRADA!

O coração de Nami quase parou. Depois de tudo o que ficara sabendo sobre escravidão e discriminação, Keimi ter sido sequestrada não podia ser algo simples de resolver.

Ela pediu a um dos homens de Duval que levasse as compras para o Sunny, e partiu na busca por Keimi. Arrumou a pulseira, pensando que depois conversaria com Usopp, afinal, eles ia achar a sereia, eles sempre conseguiam não importa o quê.

E depois de tudo, ela e Usopp teriam tempo suficiente para passear na Ilha enquanto o navio fosse revestido...


	8. Despedida Implacável

Nami olhava para Usopp apreensiva, estava contente por terem conseguido salvar Keimi, mas toda a angústia que antecedeu a vitória ainda borbulhava na superfície das emoções dela.

Eles ouviram atentamente todas as revelações de Rayleigh, Usopp sentado confortavelmente ao lado dela, a encarava com olhos arregalados a cada nova informação, ambos já haviam conversado sobre os piratas lendários, mas nunca imaginaram encontrar um em pessoa.

Hacchi estava sendo tratado por Chopper, e não havia dúvidas de que ele se recuperaria bem. Luffy por sua vez ficou muito tocado por saber que Shanks falara dele, Nami podia ler no sorriso do capitão um misto de surpresa e emoção, ela voltou o rosto para Usopp, ao seu lado, para saber se ele via o mesmo, mas o atirador estava com uma expressão séria e compenetrada, encarando os próprios sapatos por um longo tempo enquanto Luffy recordava-se de Shanks.

Alguns minutos se passaram, enquanto Luffy continuava a conversar com Rayleigh, e em um momento de grande tensão, Usopp se animou com tantas revelações, e mesmo com Nami tentando puxar a barra de sua camisa, ele, curioso como era, não se conteve e pediu a Rayleigh que contasse mais sobre o One Piece, ao que recebeu uma reprimenda instantânea de Luffy.

Depois de se desculpar pelo afobamento desnecessário, Usopp acabou resolvendo sair um pouco para respirar e Nami o seguiu.

Usopp escancarou a porta dos fundos do bar, o pequeno estabelecimento ficava no alto de um pequeno morro, e ali uma brisa agradável passou tocando seu rosto, há poucos minutos ele chegou a pensar que nunca mais sentiria o vento, pensou que nem mesmo seria capaz de respirar, tamanho o perigo que eles correram, rodeados por um número incontável de marinheiros.

Ele ouviu um ruído suave, e voltou os olhos sem mover o pescoço, perifericamente notou que Nami parava ao lado dele, com as mãos na cintura, ela fechou os olhos e apreciou o vento acariciando seus cabelos ruivos, Usopp se pegou hipnotizado pelo efeito, os cabelos pareciam centelhas de fogo dançando em torno de uma fogueira.

— Foi uma aventura e tanto, não foi? Acabamos de escapar de centenas de marinheiros! — Ela falou sem olhar para ele, só a presença era confortável o bastante.

— É, acabamos de cumprir a incrível tarefa de não morrer. — Ele respondeu irônico, e Nami gargalhou.

A risada dela borbulhou estourando algumas bolhas que flutuavam ali, Usopp a encarou pela primeira vez depois do encontro no beco, antes de irem ao resgate de Keimi. Nami tinha uma aparência cansada, mas estava visivelmente aliviada, Usopp sentiu um ímpeto de abrir seu coração para ela.

— Sempre que o Luffy fala do Shanks, eu penso... sabe... sobre o meu pai... — Ele começou incerto, sem saber bem o que falaria.

Nami o observou calada, Usopp tinha agora toda a atenção dela, ele respirou fundo.

— Como será que ele é? Não digo sobre as habilidades, mas como pessoa, entende? Será que ele é um cara divertido? Ou talvez ele seja mais sério e compenetrado? Eu não o conheci bem o bastante para saber...

A voz dele ficou baixa, muito próxima a um sussurro, Nami sentiu seus olhos arderem incontrolavelmente, ela mordeu o lábio inferior lutando contra lágrimas que insistiam em embaçar sua visão. Atendendo ao próprio instinto, ela deslizou um dedo na bochecha de Usopp, que tinha um olhar pétreo e perdido.

— É claro que ele é divertido, Usopp! Luffy mesmo uma vez disse que seu pai era _o mais legal da tripulação_! Provavelmente você não herdou dele apenas a habilidade de tiro!

Usopp fungou, esfregou o braço nos olhos marejados e a faixa listrada do seu pulso ficou úmida, Nami notou.

— Sempre que o Luffy fala sobre encontrar o Shanks, eu sinto um frio na barriga, pois será neste mesmo dia que vou encontrar meu pai. Nami... — Ele ergueu os olhos para ela, mais angustiado do que gostaria de admitir. — Será que meu pai terá orgulho do homem que eu me tornarei?

A voz dele estava recheada de medo e incerteza, e Nami não pôde reprimir suas ações, e o abraçou, removendo a bandana listrada e acariciando os cabelos escuros.

— E como ele poderia não se orgulhar? Olhe para você agora mesmo, Usopp... todos nós mudamos muito e ficamos mais fortes, mais maduros! Você é habilidoso, inteligente, engraçado, bonito... você é o atirador do Futuro Rei dos Piratas, como seu pai não teria orgulho?

Ela o apertou em seus braços, e Usopp sucumbiu ao conforto, nunca antes havia dividido com ninguém os seus momentos mais sombrios de insegurança, e estava gostando muito de receber apoio.

Usopp a afastou levemente, em um ato orgulhoso ele fez sua melhor pose estufando o peito ostensivamente, e com o nariz empinado escorrendo, e os olhos ainda úmidos, encarou Nami altivo.

— Ele vai ficar impressionado quando me encontrar! Tenho certeza que ele nem vai me reconhecer! Eu vou treinar muito, Nami! Vou levar mais a sério os treinos físicos também para ficar realmente forte! Eu vou fazer o Zoro comer poeira atrás de mim quando voltarmos ao Sunny!

Nami sorriu, era bom vê-lo assim, quando o pessimismo dava lugar à fanfarra autoprodutiva, Usopp sempre fazia com que ela sentisse esperança imensa no dia de amanhã.

— Tudo bem! Agora, vamos voltar para lá? Eu ainda tenho alguns planos para o tempo em que vamos esperar o revestimento do navio. — Ela falou sorrindo.

Usopp olhou profundamente, e por um instante um medo inexplicável o assaltou, quando ela se virou para sair ele a puxou pelo pulso, Nami voltou o rosto na direção dele, o sorriso ainda não havia se desfeito e o coração dele acelerou enquanto os grandes olhos castanhos o encaravam cheios de expectativa e diversão. O atirador engoliu seco, a garganta um pouco apertada por algum temor incompreensível, de acabar separado dela e perder tudo isso que estava adquirindo.

— Nami... se nos separarmos... você promete não me esquecer? — Ele falou, a voz estava rouca e embargada de uma emoção que ele não pôde controlar.

Ela sufocou, aquilo a pegara desprevenida e quis a todo custo apagar o semblante receoso que imperava no rosto dele. Sem saber o que fazer, optou por um ato que, ela esperava, pudesse limpar a expressão de medo no rosto de Usopp.

Nami aproveitou que a mão dele a segurava firme, e o puxou para si, tocou os lábios dele com os seus levemente e uniu as testas, ela cerrou os olhos e sentiu que ele expirou suavemente.

— Nunca o esqueceria, nem se nos separássemos por uma vida inteira, e se nos separarmos, eu mesma vou atrás de você, ouviu bem?

Ela terminou a frase com um soco amistoso na cabeça dele, Usopp surpreso, esfregou o local a observando, ela sorriu.

— É, você seria capaz de fazer isso... — Ele sorriu também e Nami gostou de ver os cílios enfeitando os olhos plissados.

Sem desviar os olhos dele, ela enfiou a mão na pequena bolsa que carregava. Usopp abriu os olhos e franziu a testa, atento aos movimentos dela, então Nami tirou um pacote da bolsa, e estendeu-o para ele.

— O que é isso? — Ele questionou apanhando o embrulho.

— Uma coisa que achei necessária. — Ela respondeu simplesmente.

— E quanto vai me custar? — Ele tornou brincalhão, mas vendo o olhar penetrante dela, recuou. — O-oh, eu... ah, eu não posso pagar agora, Nami... estou devendo quase meu peso em bellys para você!

— Ora, cale a boca e abra logo! — Ela desfez o rosto sério, e sorriu para ele.

Usopp abriu o pacote devagar e se deparou com um headphone, o acessório com bege como cor predominante e detalhes em laranja, tinha um design muito interessante e único. Usopp se viu sorrindo.

— Wooow... parece muito bom! — Ele falou entusiasmado.

— Sim, e serve como fones de ouvidos e também protetores auriculares! — Ela falou.

Usopp a encarou agradecido, pensando no sachê que guardava por tanto tempo, era tão simples para ela entregar a ele algo, já ele não tinha a mesma coragem... Foi então que teve uma ideia.

— Sabe, Nami... Vamos ficar por aí por três dias, e isso é muito tempo, vamos poder fazer muitas coisas! — Usopp começou. — Mas Chopper e Brook estiveram em um Parque de Diversões! Você não gostaria de ir até lá? — Ele convidou um pouco temeroso.

— Eu... nossa, seria incrível!

Eles sorriram um para o outro, e rumaram para dentro do bar, onde encontraram o restante do bando decidindo o que fariam enquanto esperavam.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Eles combinaram o retorno e se despediram de todos, Nami achou um exagero tantas saudações, afinal, se veriam em apenas três dias, Usopp aproveitou para fazer charme balançando o cabelo e dizendo frases de efeito, ela deu um chute nas canelas expostas do atirador.

Usopp ergueu as sobrancelhas achando divertido toda a situação, ele não podia fazer nada além de sorrir como bobo depois da conversa que teve com ela nos fundos do bar, iriam ao parque e se tudo corresse bem ele poderia até mesmo tê-la só para si um pouco e, quem sabe, entregar-lhe o sachê com a pulseira prateada.

No caminho, Usopp tentou se desgarrar do bando, tentou despistar Luffy e os outros que queriam ir para o Parque, presos que estavam na discussão, não perceberam a chegada de um inimigo poderoso, Usopp arregalou os olhos.  
  


— CHEGUE PARA TRÁS, LUFFY!!

Provavelmente o shichibukai viera terminar o que começou antes. Os Mugiwaras, notando o perigo, formaram inconscientemente um semicírculo em torno do capitão, e Usopp procurou Nami com os olhos, ela estava na outra ponta, empunhando o clima tact com os dedos pálidos pelo esforço, ela o olhou brevemente, e seu olhar dizia que não podiam deixar que o shichibukai levasse Luffy.

— Ele é um dos shichibukais!

Usopp a ouviu dizer, Luffy imediatamente a encarou, querendo explicações, mas tudo aconteceu muito rapidamente.

O inimigo começou a atacar, e eles tentaram se proteger, Usopp correu e se postou defensivamente na frente de Nami, Franky tentou um primeiro ataque que pareceu resolver as coisas, mas quando Nami começou a comemorar, o shichibukai já estava de pé e ileso, Usopp viu Luffy ativar o Gear Second.

— Sabemos que ele é forte... então vamos pra cima com tudo o que temos!

Usopp ficou apreensivo ao ouvir Luffy, tinha algo que não encaixava no comportamento do inimigo, Zoro mais adiante tinha um olhar compenetrado, parecendo mais cauteloso que o normal.

Mesmo assim eles correram e atacaram com força total, Usopp se esquivou dos ataques e assistiu Luffy correndo de um lado para o outro, evitando os raios enviados pelo shichibukai. O bando se separou em três grupos, e Usopp olhou em volta procurando Nami, ao longe foi capaz de reconhecer os cabelos ruivos, ela estava com Robin e Chopper, Usopp com Franky e Brook procuraram abrigo enquanto assistiam Luffy, Sanji e Zoro atacando o inimigo com o combo mais impressionante já visto.

Nos minutos seguintes, tudo o que eles fizeram foi atacar e recuar, correr e se proteger, um golpe atrás do outro e nada surtia efeito por tempo o bastante, Franky ponderou que aquele era um humano modificado, uma cópia talvez do shichibukai encontrado em Thriller Bark, o que explicava os danos mínimos que recebia após ataques contínuos.

Mas em algum momento, eles começaram um avanço que realmente pareceu efetivo, o inimigo perdeu o controle e definitivamente caiu no chão, o bando estava exausto, derrotar este inimigo custara muito de cada um deles, assim, decidiram fugir separados.  
  


Mas naquele dia, parecia que nada estava favorável aos Mugiwaras.  
  


Um novo inimigo surgiu, Usopp em pânico perguntou-lhe o nome ao que ele respondeu se chamar Sentoumaru, e estava acompanhado de mais uma réplica do shichibukai, ao qual agora estava nomeado como Pacifista. Os piratas fugiram, e enquanto Luffy era encurralado por Sentoumaru, o grupo composto por Zoro, Usopp e Brook foram bloqueados por outro inimigo nunca visto antes, que Robin gritara a plenos pulmões em algum ponto ali perto, era um almirante.

Usopp pensou que tudo estava perdido quando viu Zoro no chão, ele teve todo seu corpo travado de medo e desespero, só sendo trazido à realidade por um grito agudo de Luffy, e logo após, quando Usopp achou que não tinha mais chances de fugir nem mesmo de proteger Zoro, Rayleigh surgiu em um piscar de olhos, e bloqueou o ataque que o almirante estava prestes a disparar.

Em seguida a intensa tarefa de fugir carregando o amigo nas costas se tornou um calvário sem fim. Sanji veio do outro lado para protegê-los, e Nami observou tudo enquanto corria tão rápido que seus pulmões ardiam. Ela viu de longe quando eles foram novamente encurralados, Sanji agarrado à perna do Pacifista, ao mesmo tempo que Usopp tornava a pegar Zoro e colocá-lo nas costas para correr novamente.

Nami ouviu o grito de Luffy do outro lado, e presenciou o momento em que Chopper, incapaz de aceitar o extremo perigo em que seus amigos estavam, usou sua mais impulsiva transformação, fazendo surgir em seu lugar um monstro imenso e sem nenhuma consciência.

A partir deste momento, as coisas apenas pioraram, o verdadeiro inimigo de Thriller Bark apareceu, e Nami assistiu espantada quando Zoro foi simplesmente apagado, ela lembrou que acontecera o mesmo com Perona, mas não houve tempo de fazer nada, Franky a fez correr novamente, e ela só parou para olhar para trás, quando ouviu o grito de Usopp, ela sentiu seu estômago despencar de medo e lágrimas marejaram seus olhos no exato momento em que algo espocou no ar e Usopp desapareceu.

Muitos pensamentos e estratégias de como recuperá-los rodopiaram na mente turva dela enquanto Franky gritava para correrem, o urro de Chopper tremulava no ar dando um aspecto pesaroso a toda a situação. Um a um os Mugiwaras foram interceptados pelo verdadeiro Shichibukai, e um por vez foram desaparecendo ao som de um “ploc” sinistro. Nami viu Franky sumir na sua frente, e em seguida ela mesma não tinha mais para onde correr, a palma da mão funesta se agigantou em frente ao seu rosto e todo o corpo de Nami sofreu uma pressão inimaginável, o céu e o chão rodopiaram em torno dela, e tudo ficou escuro.  
  


A dor e o pesar, a perda dos amigos e todos os planos felizes que ela fizera para um simples passeio, tudo, evaporou de sua mente, ela perdeu os sentidos, incapaz de controlar nem mesmo sua própria mente.


	9. Encontro Inesperado

Usopp abriu os olhos, as pálpebras estavam pesadas e ele mal conseguia se mover, levou algum tempo até poder sentar, o corpo todo dolorido e a sensação de que algo muito ruim estava acontecendo.

Ele girou a cabeça e observou tudo a sua volta, estava em um buraco, o chão estava seco mas ele sentia o cheiro de mata. Uma floresta, os sons que enchiam o ambiente eram sons de animais e vento, os cheiros eram agradáveis, mas algo o incomodava... ele rodou os ombros testando, e sentiu que estava inteiro, _mas por que essa sensação de que falta algo?,_ se questionou caminhando no local.

Então ele lembrou.

O Shichibukai, a fuga, os nakamas... Zoro havia sumido na sua frente.

Usopp se impulsionou pulando fora do buraco, mas suas pernas fraquejaram com as lembranças. Ele caminhou a esmo na floresta, se perguntando se estariam todos ali, mas depois de alguns minutos pôde ter certeza de que não os encontraria, ele não sabia como, mas sabia que não veria os amigos tão cedo.

Usopp brincou para aliviar o stress, fez piadas em voz alta e conversou sozinho, quando estava mais relaxado começou a se questionar se havia alguém além dele naquele lugar, então andou e sua caminhada de reconhecimento confirmou suas suspeitas de que estaria em uma floresta, e ele agora precisava achar um jeito de sair de lá e voltar para os outros.

Pensar em todos eles fez Usopp lembrar-se de Nami, os vários e cuidadosos planos que ele fez para um passeio no Parque de Sabaody, toda a animação que fora roubada pelos inimigos que surgiram repentinamente... e assim começou a sentir sintomas de suas doenças mais antigas.

O atirador atravessou a floresta, pensando e planejando, quando de repente um enorme besouro surgiu diante dele, Usopp ficou chocado, tentou correr, porém quase foi comido pela criatura, mas no último momento um homem que parecia estar vestido com uma armadura de besouro, se interpôs entre eles e nocauteou o inseto gigantesco.

Usopp ficou sem ação, e alívio inundou sua face, ele se aproximou do homem, e se apresentou.

As horas passaram nesta estranha floresta, rapidamente Usopp aprendeu que ela parecia um organismo vivo, gigantesco e faminto. O moreno sobrevivia após cada emboscada que a floresta criava, Héracles, como era chamado o homem solitário da ilha, salvava Usopp de cada nova armadilha que ele caía.

Usopp acabara descobrindo um banquete fornecido pela ilha, ele escolheu se esbaldar, seria uma pequena alegria, uma vez que ele não tivera nada de bom para aliviar o stress.

Assim, o gosto delicioso da comida o preencheu e ele não conseguia mais parar, por um tempo ele esqueceu de toda a dor e se entregou ao prazer de comer. Héracles conversava com ele, pedia que tivesse cuidado, falava o tempo todo, mas Usopp não ligava, estava feliz em poder esquecer.

Mas de repente, toda a alegria dele escoou de seu corpo quando ele recebeu o jornal do dia, com uma foto de Luffy, o choque espalhado na sua feição outrora sempre tão feliz, ele segurava o irmão gravemente ferido nos braços.

_“Morto”_ dizia o jornal.

Usopp perdeu toda e qualquer fugaz alegria.

E então começou a tentativa de fuga, uma após a outra, e todas sem sucesso. O prazer de comer havia cobrado seu preço e Usopp já não tinha a mobilidade do corpo magro de antes, estava pesado e com dificuldade de deslocamento. Mesmo assim ele tentou, correu e pulou pela floresta, tentando encontrar a saída.

Alguns dias passaram, enquanto o atirador tentava em vão sair da floresta, quando, em mais uma de suas tentativas de fuga, ele recebera um novo jornal, neste o rosto solene de Luffy deu a Usopp a sensação de paz. Lendo atentamente a notícia, observou o semblante do capitão, então viu no braço uma mensagem, rapidamente compreendeu e ficou feliz por isto, provavelmente todos os nakamas veriam o jornal e também compreenderiam.

Usopp decide procurar Héracles, para treinar e ficar mais forte. Para se tornar o verdadeiro Rei dos Atiradores.

— Héracles-sensei! Me ajude a ficar mais forte! Ensine-me tudo o que puder, eu serei um aluno aplicado, prometo!

Héracles transbordou de orgulho, iniciando imediatamente um curso para fazer daquele rapaz impulsivo alguém capaz de sobreviver naquela ilha.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Longe dali em uma ilha do céu, Nami vivia as mesmas chocantes emoções, e tudo parecia acabado quando ela viu a imagem de Luffy em choque no jornal, ela tentou arduamente não sucumbir às lágrimas mas quando pensara em Usopp e onde poderiam estar todos os outros, suas defesas tremulavam. Seu ânimo melhorou dias depois quando ela recebeu o Newscoo com a mensagem de Luffy, que apenas os nakamas entenderiam.

Passado o choque de todas as descobertas, Nami se viu com uma oportunidade única de aprender, ela teria dois anos inteiros para se aperfeiçoar e se transformar em uma navegadora extremamente bem informada.

Ela engajou-se em uma equipe de pesquisas para poder se especializar, e rapidamente se mostrara uma aluna interessada e aplicada, nas horas vagas ela desenhava mapas da ilha onde estava, chamada Wheateria.

Semanas depois, num dia de pouco trabalho, Nami pediu para uma equipe de busca climática lhe informar caso descobrissem algum dos amigos dela e deixara os cartazes de todos os nakamas exposto no centro de comando da equipe de busca climática, que é um grupo de cientistas a procura por fenômenos naturais para serem estudados.

Cerca de seis meses mais tarde a equipe fixou sua base sobre uma ilha em particular, a ideia dos estudiosos era pesquisar o subclima que havia exatamente naquele local. Foi neste momento que a viram algo familiar.

Um homem jovem, moreno e com cabelos escuros espessos, mas o que mais chamou a atenção dos homenzinhos estudiosos, foi o nariz do rapaz. Era longo e com a ponta arredondada. Eles analisavam o rapaz na tela de observação, e comparavam com o pôster de procurado colado na parede da sala. Depois de muito argumentarem entre si, eles concordaram em chamar Nami.

Quando a ruiva chegou a sala de observação, ficou petrificada no lugar, olhando Usopp na tela, concentrado e evidentemente lutando contra uma planta gigante, ele se desvencilhou de ser engolido e atirou com o kabuto algo que fez fumaça, e a planta que antes tentara comê-lo, murchou e se desvaneceu no chão.

Nami assistiu a expressão concentrada de Usopp sumir, quando ele esticou as laterais da boca e expôs a língua, em uma inquestionável careta zombadora para a planta que jazia no chão. Nami gargalhou, seu peito se encheu de amor e saudade, então ela encarou o chefe de buscas.

— Haredas-sensei! Deixe-me descer até lá! É meu amigo, eu preciso vê-lo!

O pequeno velhinho olhou-a com olhos sábios, avaliou-a, então trocou um longo olhar com os outros anciãos que se encontravam ali, todos menearam a cabeça quase imperceptivelmente.

— Tudo bem, mas terá apenas uma hora em terra, nossa nuvem-transporte emitirá um ruído e se dissolverá em pouco mais de sessenta minutos.

Nami não cabia em si de tanta felicidade, deu um último olhar para a tela e viu Usopp andando aleatoriamente, próximo a algumas plantas gigantescas com enormes bocas salivantes, ela guardou o local na mente para poder procurá-lo em seguida.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Usopp sentia-se contente por ter conseguido bater as últimas plantas, o treinamento já estava dando resultado, toda a gordura extra havia sumido em menos de seis meses e agora tudo o que ele fazia do nascer ao pôr do sol era treinar e treinar, à noite estudava novas plantas e suas sementes, juntamente com Héracles, que se mostrara um professor e mestre experiente, paciente e orgulhoso. _“Embora não fosse difícil sentir orgulho do Grande Usopp-sama”,_ o atirador pensou com satisfação, lembrando os elogios do mentor dele.

O moreno caminhou pela ilha, eventualmente algumas plantas surgiam na frente dele, mas Usopp não pestanejava, já nem mesmo se assustava mais, ele esticava o elástico do kabuto e explodia ou capturava tudo o que lhe inspirasse perigo.

Foi então que ele ouviu um grito no meio da mata.

Um grito feminino, e que deus tivesse pena dele, o grito era apavorantemente familiar.

Ele correu ao encontro do som, abriu caminho entre as árvores e arbustos sinistros, e viu, abatida no centro de uma flor vermelha alta e carnívora, _Nami_.

O coração de Usopp parou por um longo tempo, ele esticou o elástico e atirou no caule da planta, quebrando-o e lançando-a para baixo, ele correu até o corpo que estava estendido no chão, amortecido pela planta rechonchuda.

Usopp não respirava, seu coração voltou a bater acelerado no peito, ele tocou o rosto pálido, era Nami com certeza, o cheiro dela o inundou de imediato, os cabelos estavam um pouco mais longos e havia algumas sardas a mais espalhadas em seu rosto, mas era ela sem dúvidas. Sem saber o que fazer, Usopp a ergueu em seus braços, levando-a até um local gramado, temporariamente sem riscos, ele avaliou os sinais dela e viu que respirava, provavelmente estava apenas desmaiada, assim ele tentou uma planta com cheiro forte, apanhou em sua bolsa e colocou rente ao nariz da navegadora.

Aos poucos os olhos de Nami se acostumaram à luz que incidia sobre ela, forte e brilhante quase a cegando, seus ouvidos começaram a ouvir sons distantes de pássaros e acima de tudo um vento chacoalhava árvores. Mas foi então que uma voz conhecida a alcançou.

— Oi, Nami... Nami, você está bem? Sente alguma dor? Oi, fale comigo... responda, Nami...

Ela não conseguiu falar, os olhos transbordaram de lágrimas e ela os cerrou com força.

Mãos capazes puxaram-na e Nami sentiu-se abraçada.

— Fale alguma coisa... Oi! — Então Usopp teve uma ideia. — Estou procurando um saco de bellys imenso, não sei onde está...

Automaticamente os olhos castanhos se arregalaram.

— Você perdeu um saco de bellys?

Usopp sorriu aliviado, agora Nami o encarava com olhos abertos e um sorriso se formava timidamente em sua face, ele a soltou enquanto ela sentava sobre as pernas.

— Nami... o que está fazendo aqui? Mais importante: Como me encontrou? — Usopp não cabia em si de tão contente, o sorriso idiota escancarado em seu rosto ao observá-la.

Nami o observou profundamente, as bochechas do moreno coraram levemente por causa disso e ela piscou e mostrou a língua para que ele sentisse à vontade novamente.

— Não lembra daquilo que eu falei a você em Sabaody? — Ela questionou e Usopp franziu a testa, ela sabia que ele estava buscando na mente alguma informação que pudesse ter esquecido.

— Oh... Você disse que... oh, aquilo!!! — Ele falou de repente, e ela se conteve para não dar-lhe um soco por ser tão tolo, ou para não se atirar nos braços dele.

— Sim. Aquilo.

Usopp ouviu a resposta e corou, aproximou-se mantendo-a entre seus braços. Eles ficaram se encarando por alguns minutos, até que Usopp voltou a falar.

— Você falou, mas como eu poderia esperar que me encontrasse? Estou metido em uma ilha que tenta me matar a cada maldito segundo... — Usopp falou inseguro.

— Ora, seu idiota, sou uma navegadora! E uma ladra especialista, acho qualquer coisa que eu quiser... — Ela apanhou o rosto dele entre suas mãos. — Me desculpe por ter demorado tanto...

Ele abandonou toda a timidez e insegurança e a apertou contra seu peito, sentiu o coração dela acelerado batendo contra o seu, o calor dela o confortando e fazendo com que ele sentisse uma felicidade imensa como há meses não sentia.

— Apenas como o esperado da nossa navegadora. — Ele sussurrou.

Ela sorriu e ele tocou seus lábios com a ponta dos dedos, acariciando levemente, Nami cerrou os olhos sentindo o calor e a ternura daquele ato, quando abriu-os, deparou-se com o olhar escuro penetrante.

Mas um ruído estridente soou pela floresta os surpreendendo.

Nami se deu conta do tempo que havia passado, e olhou para Usopp em pânico.

— Usopp, preciso ir, tenho alguns minutos apenas para encontrar o veículo que me trouxe até aqui e voltar para onde estou! Desculpe não poder ficar mais!

Dizendo isso ela se ergueu, bateu a poeira da roupa e Usopp a acompanhou de um pulo, o calor dela ainda o envolvendo.

— Nos vemos em Sabaody? — Ele falou antes que ela lhe desse as costas.

Nami voltou o rosto pra ele com um sorriso brilhante.

— Mas é claro! Há um bar na área comercial...

Usopp ouviu atento às orientações apressadas dela, Nami correu se afastando dele, a mão sacudia em um adeus que duraria no mínimo um ano e meio.

E ele ficou lá parado sorrindo, sentindo o calor dela se esvaindo do seu corpo, encarou os sapatos, uma onda de agonia e saudade o assolou e ele pressionou os olhos fechados tentando controlar.

_“Vamos nos reencontrar, é o que importa, enquanto isso, vou tratar de ficar mais forte para deixar a todos orgulhosos... eles mal reconhecerão o Grande capitão Usopp-sama.”_

Pensou, entrando na mata e atirando certeiro em alguns cactos que pularam nele.


	10. Reencontro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usona Hot Scene <3

Usopp desceu do enorme besouro voador, acenou para Heracles e apanhou, em sua nova bolsa vermelha, um pequeno papel.

Ele alisou o bilhete que fora entregue por um pássaro incomum meses atrás, o nome dele escrito na letra reconhecida e caprichada de Nami foi o suficiente para fazer seu estômago afundar.

As palavras eram poucas “Espero você no Salatu Bar, às 15 horas, tente chegar alguns dias antes para que possamos organizar a viagem!”, e mesmo sendo poucas faziam o coração de Usopp acelerar em cada uma, das milhares de vezes em que ele releu. Muitas vezes depois de um dia especialmente difícil na floresta treinando, Usopp se acomodava deitado em sua cama e puxava o bilhete, lendo carinhosamente, tocando o contorno das letras e ansiando pelo dia em que se encontrariam.

Dobrando o papel com cuidado e guardando novamente na bolsa, Usopp colocou ambas as mãos na cintura observando o movimento da ilha, baixou a aba do chapéu e tratou de se misturar ao público que transitava na Ilha, queria passar o mais desapercebido que pudesse, nada poderia atrapalhar o reencontro com seus nakamas, muito menos com Nami.

Ele caminhou concentrado lembrando o caminho até o local do bar combinado. Eram quase 15 horas e ele queria muito encontrar Nami no primeiro dia. Olhando para o lado e vendo um cartaz escrito o nome de Luffy, o atirador se aproximou e leu o cartaz, que dizia que estavam acontecendo audições para a aceitação de novos membros. Usopp franziu a testa, pois não conseguiu imaginar que esta seria uma abordagem à moda Luffy, também aquilo era muito arriscado, pregando cartazes pela ilha acabaria chamando a atenção da Marinha. Não, aquilo não parecia algo comum entre os Mugiwaras.

De repente Usopp viu de relance a placa com o nome do bar que procurava, um prédio baixo em madeira crua. O atirador largou imediatamente o cartaz e se dirigiu com cautela até o bar, seu estômago parecia ter uma nuvem de borboletas batendo suas asas em expectativa.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nami observou tudo calada, ela chegou na parte da manhã e havia sido um tempo razoável para coletar informações sobre como o mundo estivera nesses dois anos em que eles estiveram separados. Ela sentou e organizou as sacolas no chão do bar e ignorou o olhar gulosos de vários homens que ali estavam. Havia um grupo em especial que ela sabia que lhe daria problemas em breve - um homem se auto nomeado “Mugiwara no Luffy” e sua corja de imitações mal-arranjadas dos outros membros do bando - Nami os ignorou o quanto pôde, pois não queria chamar a atenção. Tudo o que pretendia era coletar algumas informações, pegar Usopp e sair logo dali, e tinha quase certeza que ele viria hoje.

— Oi, garçom! Traga mais bebidas! Oh, e esta mulher que está sentada aí! É uma joia rara, né? Sente aqui, belezinha!

Nami não suportou a arrogância nas palavras do homem vestido como Luffy, ela sentiu um desprezo imenso por alguém querer se aproveitar do que o amigo passara para fazer maldades e recrutar piratas. Ela nem olhou para onde estavam os falsos Mugiwaras.

— Não, obrigada. Estou esperando um homem.

A comoção no bar foi geral, o clima ficou tenso instantaneamente, Nami não se importou, ela só precisaria ficar alguns minutos mais esperando por Usopp.

O falso Sogeking exigia que ela se juntasse a eles, mas Nami não ligou, o barman sussurrou pedindo que ela fosse até lá, afinal era o Mugiwara, o homem que mudou a Guerra em Marineford dois anos atrás, e se ele queria uma mulher ao lado dele, ele teria essa mulher.

Nami encarou o barman, Luffy exigindo a companhia de uma mulher já era algo impossível de imaginar, ele ameaçar pessoas por isso parecia um delírio absoluto. Mas para tranquilizar o barman e ganhar alguns minutos, a ruiva resolveu dar uma resposta gentil.

— Vou dizer mais uma vez, okay? Você não está no meu nível, e não vale nada e não vou beber com você. Entendeu? Mugiwara no... como é mesmo seu nome?

O Luffy falso ficou totalmente transtornado. Nami tocou na lateral da perna e sentiu o clima tact preso ali, não queria chamar a atenção, mas se fosse preciso teria de usá-lo ao menos para imobilizar os inimigos. Ela olhou no relógio da parede do bar e já eram 15 horas em ponto, precisaria de apenas alguns minutos, caso Usopp tenha se atrasado.

Uma mulher baixa e estranha ficou ao lado de Nami, era ruiva e tinha uma voz irritante, ela colocou um braço sobre o ombro da navegadora.

— Ouça, você tem duas alternativas: Ou senta com o capitão Luffy, ou morre. Eu também sou uma criminosa procurada. Dorobo Neko Nami é minha alcunha. Não se atreva a mexer comigo.

Nami sentiu seus cabelos serem puxados pela mão que atravessara sobre seu braço esquerdo, uma arma tocando sua orelha direita e de repente sentiu-se um pouco nauseada.

Usopp observou da porta por alguns instantes. Ele viu Nami, ignorou a euforia que sentiu quando ela disse que estava esperando por um homem e notou que havia algo tenso no ar, sem entrar ele compreendeu o que estava acontecendo rapidamente. Quando a mulher do grupo de bandidos se ergueu e caminhou até Nami ameaçadoramente, Usopp resolveu fazer sua entrada.

Um tiro e tudo estava sob controle, Nami estava de costas e ainda não tinha olhado para ele. Usopp não a olhou diretamente também, guardando a expectativa que crescia progressivamente dentro dele. O moreno sentou ao lado da ruiva, respirando fundo para conter as emoções. Então, enquanto Nami observava o grupo ser mastigado por suas plantas, ele falou:

— Então, onee-chan. Você bebe comigo?!

Nami congelou, a voz era absolutamente reconhecível, embora estivesse um pouco mais grave ela reconheceria em qualquer lugar, sob qualquer circunstância, e seu estômago derreteu.

Usopp com a ponta do dedo ergueu a aba do chapéu e sorriu com os olhos plissados, os cílios tilintando como a risada dele, então se ergueu para cumprimentá-la, mas Nami se sentiu tão feliz que era ridículo, ela não pensou duas vezes e se jogou nele, o sufocando em um abraço, ela não se incomodou com os olhares curiosos e apertou o peito contra o rosto dele, Nami sentiu os lábios dele movendo em seu colo, mas não se incomodou em soltá-lo para ouvir o que ele dizia.

O bar em um segundo se transformou em uma bagunça de plantas carnívoras que mastigavam as pessoas que antes ameaçavam Nami, pessoas assistiam confusas, o próprio dono do bar puxava os cabelos desesperado vendo seu bar totalmente tomado por uma floresta faminta. Mas Nami e Usopp não viam nada disso, a ruiva o soltou e Usopp pode encher os olhos com a visão dela, linda e tão incrivelmente feliz quanto ele jamais vira, então um grito de dor ecoou no bar, e eles saíram do transe. Nami voltou o olhar para as pessoas que clamavam por ajuda direto de dentro de bocas verdes salivantes.

— Você que fez aquilo?! — Ela perguntou entre divertida e incrédula.

Então Usopp assumiu sua postura de empáfia arrogante e começou um discurso sobre os dois anos de treinos. Ele falou, mas Nami não ouviu uma palavra sequer pois estava encarando o corpo dele, totalmente visível por um macacão sem camisa, que era o estilo antigo de Usopp, mas um modelo que lembrava os gigantes de Elbaf que haviam encontrado em Little Garden certa vez. O corpo dele estava levemente mais moreno e os cabelos definitivamente mais longos, era também o mesmo corpo e mesmo assim muito diferente de antes, mais forte e muito mais estruturado com músculos absolutamente inegáveis visíveis abaixo das alças do macacão, a voz de Usopp também estava mais grave e Nami ficou alguns instantes hipnotizada enquanto os lábios dele se moviam, ele usava os headphones que ela lhe dera, isso a fez sorrir.

— Oi! Garoto, foi você quem fez isso?

O falso Sogeking chamou a atenção de Nami, Usopp parou imediatamente de falar e encarou o inimigo com espanto sincero.

— O QUÊ?? SOGEKING? POR QUÊ??

Nami o olhou impressionada, afinal era o mesmo Usopp facilmente impressionável de sempre.

— Oi, Usopp, alô, alô! Esqueça eles. Vamos para outro lugar, eu preciso de um favor seu.

Usopp se deixou ser arrastado, por alguns instantes estava confuso vendo todas aquelas pessoas se passando por membros de seu bando, mas sua mente esvaziou quando sentiu por fim o calor e o aperto da mão delicada de Nami contra a sua. Ele jogou uma bolsa de moedas que achou suficiente para pagar a conta, talvez fosse um pouco mais, mas ele não se importava e queria agir como um Senhor de Guerra generoso.

Ele viu Nami pressionar o Clima Tact e dele saíram nuvens negras que encheram o teto do bar.

— Wow, o que é aquilo? — Perguntou sorrindo.

— Uma nova técnica de Weatheria, tenho várias coisas para te mostrar Usopp, aposto que você vai adorar!

Nami explicou algumas melhorias que fizeram na arma, Usopp compreendeu que precisaria de reparos em breve, pois haviam pequenos erros de desempenho, mas gostou de vê-la tão animada, o sorriso dela enquanto contava sobre as coisas que aprendeu e sobre o quanto se preparou para estar aqui agora deixou-o maravilhado.

Ele também falou um pouco sobre sua aventura em tentar não ser comido diariamente, com um sorriso observou Nami estremecendo ao lembrar das plantas enormes de Boin.

Os dois piratas entraram em algumas lojas, Nami comprava essencialmente suprimentos, produtos de limpeza, livros, material para cartografia.

Pararam depois de duas horas para tomar alguma coisa, e enquanto Usopp fazia o pedido no balcão de bar, Nami foi até o banheiro. Usopp a observou caminhar, o longo cabelo balançando como uma cascata hipnotizadora, ela ficara mais linda durante o tempo separados, sua feminilidade desabrochou totalmente e suas curvas se acentuaram, também era inegável que ela estava mais... meiga. E isso era algo realmente novo para Usopp. Ele estava acostumado à uma Nami controladora e mandona, que dava broncas variadas em um curto espaço de tempo, e ficou contente por terem se passado horas e não ter recebido nem mesmo um olhar de reprovação.

O barman colocou as bebidas na mesa na frente de Usopp, ele voltou o olhar para o corredor do banheiro e viu Nami voltando, ela sorria e jogava o cabelo para trás do ombro de forma distraída, vários homens no local acompanhavam o caminhar decidido da ruiva e Usopp sentiu um desconforto quando um desconhecido parou repentinamente na frente dela, estendendo a mão e tocando no braço de Nami.

— Com licença... Não pude ignorar seu log pose, é uma navegadora, eu presumo? Não gostaria de sentar-se comigo para conversarmos? Sou novo aqui e adoraria obter algumas informações cartográficas.

Nami olhou para o homem um pouco surpresa, ela automaticamente percebeu que ele também usava um log pose no pulso, e um relógio de ouro no outro, se vestia diferente dos cidadãos locais, era mais um estilo cowboy, e calçava botas impecáveis. Não parecia exatamente um pirata, não havia nada que pudesse lhe dizer isso, mas definitivamente era um homem rico. Ela sorriu para ele pensando que talvez pudesse obter algum lucro se sentasse por alguns minutos e jogasse conversa fora, ele parecia o tipo de alvo ideal para isso.

Sem Nami ver, na lateral do bar Usopp franziu a testa e se levantou.

O estranho sorriu sedutor e começou a escorregar os dedos levemente pelo braço da navegadora, Nami sorriu amavelmente para ele, pensando e várias formas de extorquir os bellys da bolsa marrom pendurada na cintura dele, os olhos do estranho brilharam.

— Sinto muito, amigo, mas esta moça já está acompanhada. — Usopp surgiu do nada e estava entre Nami e o sujeito, sua voz era decidida e ele manteve o tom ameno quando continuou: — estamos com um pouco de pressa, então se nos der licença....

Nami arqueou uma sobrancelha encarando Usopp quando ele deu um passo para trás e ficou ao lado dela, o clima no bar ficou tenso, algumas pessoas observavam como se o estranho pudesse ser um cara perigoso, mas ele sorria lindamente, e nunca tirando os olhos de Nami, disse:

— Sinto muito, não sabia que estava com seu namorado. Eu não quis atrapalhar seu encontro.

Ele desviou o olhar para Usopp, como se o questionasse a veracidade da própria afirmação. O atirador ignorou a bolha de excitação que se formou em seu estômago e abriu a boca para responder, mas Nami agarrou-lhe o braço e colou seu corpo ao dele, sem cerimônias.

— Não se preocupe, eu e ele teremos a noite inteira para estarmos juntos, mas você compreende, né? Ele é um namorado um pouco possessivo. — Ela declarou com melosidade fingida e mostrando a língua.

Usopp tentou conter ao máximo qualquer coisa que estivesse desmoronando dentro dele, enquanto sentiu o braço formigar por causa do contato com o corpo da ruiva.

— Sendo assim, não atrapalharei mais. — O estranho declarou com voz fria, pegando a mochila de cima de uma cadeira e saindo pela porta do bar em questão de segundos.

Nami soltou o braço de Usopp e só agora olhava para ele.

— Então, vamos continuar com nosso encontro, _Darling_. — Ela falou puxando Usopp para a mesa deles pela mão.

Já sentados, ela brincou com o canudo dentro do suco de laranja, ficaram alguns momentos quietos sem se encarar, então desesperado, Usopp rompeu o silêncio.

— Nami... Nami, isso foi... Claro que era apenas uma artimanha para despistar aquele cara, né?

A ruiva olhou para Usopp como se avaliasse a afirmação dele.

— Eu pensei que poderia sentar com ele e tomar uma bebida, enquanto planejava uma forma de roubá-lo, viu aquele relógio? Por Deus. Mas, você surgiu de repente e a ideia foi por água abaixo.

— Desculpe, eu... — Usopp começou, mas fora interrompido.

— Não, tudo bem. Realmente teremos a noite toda, né, _Darling_?

Eles terminaram de beber e saíram do bar, entraram em mais algumas lojas e horas depois Usopp percebeu que o céu já estava rosado por causa do pôr do sol. Ele se perguntou quantas lojas mais teriam de entrar, várias sacolas haviam sido despachadas para o Sunny-go e o moreno não via a hora de reencontrar o navio. Queria estar na sua cama e conversar com os outros Mugis, aparentemente apenas Franky e Zoro já haviam chegado, e Usopp estava doido para saber como os caras haviam passado os últimos dois anos.

— Nami, estou exausto... quando vamos...

Então Nami parou bruscamente na frente dele.

— Chegamos. — Ela falou sorrindo, apenas uma pequena mochila no ombro.

Usopp teve uma fração de segundo para estancar no lugar cuidadosamente e não cair por cima da ruiva, ele olhou confuso vislumbrando um prédio branco incapaz de ser notado sem atenção devida, era uma construção térrea, de tamanho médio, e havia uma placa discreta na frente, anunciando o nome do local.

— Hm? _“Paradise... Love Hotel”_? Nami, acho... acho que este não é um lugar adequado.

— Vamos lá, Usopp. É um lugar barato, podemos ficar quanto tempo quisermos sem problemas, e estou realmente cansada.

— Nami... acho que você não entendeu. Não há nada para ser comprado aqui.

— Não vamos comprar nada, vamos nos hospedar, podemos dividir um quarto. — Ela declarou confiante. O queixo de Usopp caiu.

— O quê? Não podemos ficar neste lugar! — Ele quase gritou, uma mãe com um menino passou por eles e puxou a criança para si, cobrindo os ouvidos do pequeno. Usopp engoliu uma onda de vergonha.

— Não é como se tivéssemos outro local para ficar, com o Sunny em manutenção... — A ruiva disse já se dirigindo sem cerimônia à recepção do lugar.

Em um instante Usopp assistiu ela caminhando de volta para ele, Nami o pegou pela mão e eles entraram em um corredor. O moreno sentiu-se nervoso, esses _“love hotel”_ eram locais onde as pessoas iam para ter encontros furtivos, Sanji já falara desses locais, certa vez Zoro se perdera e Sanji foi atrás dele. No final ele e Zoro ficaram aparentemente presos em um desses. Usopp queria passear com Nami, passar mais tempo com ela, até gostaria e ansiava por ter um pouco de privacidade, mas nunca pensou em ir a um local desses... o nervosismo foi crescendo gradualmente dentro dele, quando repentinamente percebeu que chegaram ao quarto.

Nami jogou a mochila em um sofá logo na entrada, ela desamarrou as sandálias e sentou-se exausta.

Usopp ficou lá, parado como uma estátua recém petrificada, estagnado na frente da porta fechada, tenso, nervoso, ansioso.

Extremamente ansioso... ele olhou em volta, deu alguns passos avaliando o local, havia uma cama macia e convidativa logo atrás do sofá onde Nami estava, uma porta ao lado estava entreaberta e denunciava um banheiro, Usopp viu um box com chuveiro e uma banheira.

Ele parou encarando os próprios pés, sozinho com Nami em um local como aquele, sua cabeça estava trabalhando velozmente em algo para sair do constrangimento, trabalhando em explicações para Nami ter levado ele até ali em primeiro lugar. Seu coração batia acelerado, pensando, analisando, avaliando.

Mas de repente toda a agonia escoou quando sentiu os braços de Nami em volta dos seus ombros. Ela o abraçava por trás, o nariz delicado tocava suas costas e ela sorria contra a pele dele. Usopp podia sentir o hálito morno dela quando a ruiva começou a falar.

— Achei que poderíamos conversar mais, tenho certeza que você vai gostar de ficar neste lugar algumas horas... um lugar isolado, estaremos a sós, sem a loucura do navio, ou nossas responsabilidades, e especialmente, sem ninguém para nos interromper... eu não via a hora de estarmos juntos novamente...

Então ela deu a volta ficando de frente para ele e o beijou, um beijo leve mas crescente, as mãos suaves desceram pelo tórax dele fazendo as alças do macacão caírem dos ombros, a mão esquerda dela subiu do pescoço em direção aos cachos negros, liberando-os do elástico que os prendia, enquanto a outra mão sentia as batidas frenéticas do coração do atirador.

Usopp sentiu o chão sumir debaixo de seus pés, a cabeça girou e o coração disparou enquanto sentia a língua dela tocando seus lábios, as mãos deslizando em seu corpo, provando, brincando.

Era óbvio que ele queria estar assim, poder tocá-la, beijá-la... ele pensou quantas vezes nisso nos últimos meses? Nos últimos anos? Claro que tinha alguns planos para pôr em prática, planos que faziam sua cabeça girar... mas a verdade era que ele não se achava pronto... talvez ele nunca se sentisse pronto para ela.

Mas Nami sabia o que fazer para enlouquecê-lo, e em poucos minutos Usopp já não pensava em mais nada, não avaliava mais, não ponderava, ele apenas a sentia, Nami liderava os beijos, intercalando com lambidas nos lábios, ela já sorria quando ele começou timidamente a se aventurar escorregando as mãos na cintura dela.

Usopp desabotoou a calça jeans e empurrou a peça, Nami deu dois passos para trás e ele a seguiu hipnotizado, os olhos nublados e os pensamentos vazios, então percebeu que estava pressionando a ruiva contra a parede e continuou tocando-a delicadamente, a pele dela era macia e o cheiro inebriante, a calça jeans e calcinha jaziam no chão, Nami estava nua da cintura pra baixo e Usopp continuou beijando-a e não ousou olhar para baixo, ela se apertou contra ele sentindo a ereção inegável sob o macacão, então Nami puxou Usopp para dentro do banheiro, ela entrou no box e ligou a ducha, entrou debaixo do jato molhando os cabelos ruivos enquanto Usopp continuava parado como se tivesse sido petrificado na porta do banheiro.

— Venha, vamos tomar um banho... vai ser divertido... — Ela falou, mordeu o lábio sentindo as bochechas corarem.

Usopp tirou a bolsa e colocou-a ao lado da mochila de Nami, descartou as roupas, mas estava tímido demais e manteve a cueca boxer azul escura. Ele se aproximou do chuveiro um pouco indeciso sobre o que fazer, se sentindo desajeitado, mas absurdamente sortudo. Observou a água caindo em cascatas pelas curvas de Nami, que olhou para ele por sobre os ombros e o puxou para o fluxo de água. Eles riram e ignoraram a timidez por alguns momentos.

— Posso lavar seus cabelos? — Nami falou virando de frente para ele.

Usopp resistiu a vontade de olhar e tocar os seios nus dela e pregou um perfeito sorriso no rosto.

— Percebi que não parou de olhar para o meu cabelo um minuto sequer! — Ele apontou arrogante, fazendo Nami rir novamente, e ele gostava de ouvir o riso dela.

— Sim... quando você disse que deixaria crescer o afro, eu não pensei que pudesse ficar tão bonito... é quase tão bom quanto o meu!

— E você deixou o seu cabelo crescer também... agora acredita que [o poder está no longo](/historia/423949/O_Poder_esta_no_Longo/)? — Ele falou brincando.

Nami começou a espalhar shampoo no cabelo dele, enxaguou com cuidado e depois aplicou uma quantidade razoável de condicionador, os dois relaxaram, e apesar de estarem nus e totalmente expostos eles sabiam que o momento havia passado, mas a intimidade ainda estava ali, suspensa entre eles.

Usopp relaxou enquanto sentia os dedos dela massageando o couro cabeludo dele, era excitante ainda, mas calmo. Ele conseguia pensar agora, então aproveitou para ajudá-la também e desfrutar um momento que nunca haviam tido.

Os minutos seguintes foram preenchidos com toques suaves, carinhos, e muita normalidade, ambos foram se acostumando a ter o outro por perto, Usopp não tirara a boxer, e quando Nami fez um mínimo movimento com intenções de tirar, ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Por que não? É injusto. — Ela fez beicinho.

— Vamos terminar... depois...

Ele corou, porque obviamente tinha outros planos, e Nami franziu os olhos mas saiu do box e apanhou uma toalha que a esperava num cabide. Ela saiu do banheiro não sem antes jogar um olhar desafiador para o atirador.

Usopp terminou o banho em dois minutos, enrolou uma toalha na cintura e secou o cabelo com outra, da porta do banheiro viu Nami deitada na cama, de barriga para baixo deixando parte do bumbum exposto, ele soltou a toalha e se aproximou, tocando primeiro os pés, em seguida subindo pelas pernas com os dedos rápidos, Nami virou de frente para ele, Usopp puxou a toalha dela, estava nervoso outra vez, o corpo dela todo exposto para ele, a intimidade com poucos pelos ruivos prendeu o olhar dele, e Usopp não pôde mais se conter. Ele desceu os lábios encontrando o calor dela, pressionou os lábios direto no clitóris e tocou de leve com a língua, tentando sentir o sabor dela.

Nami quase entrou em combustão instantânea, Usopp era um enigma, num momento era cauteloso e tímido, no outro agressivo e decidido. Os lábios dele eram quentes contra o clitóris dela e a língua era deliciosamente molhada quando escorregou pelos pequenos lábios.

Usopp já havia feito isso uma vez a dois anos atrás, e sonhou fazer novamente a cada dia e noite de sua vida. Então ele a beijou e lambeu com dedicação, o nariz a tocava no núcleo do prazer, enquanto a língua descia de encontro a entrada da vagina. Nami vivia segundos de tortura e prazer insano em uma névoa de desejo, seu corpo aquecendo incrivelmente, inconsciente ela começou a mexer os quadris buscando mais contato com os lábios de Usopp, e quando ele esfregou os pelos ralos do cavanhaque contra a fenda úmida dela, Nami gemeu alto. Ele não deu intervalo e beijou sua intimidade, pressionando os lábios macios, depois a língua deslizando uma e outra vez, Nami gritou e a voz dela entrou pelos ouvidos dele e foi direto para a ereção, Usopp se tocou sem poder parar, o pênis estava duro, necessitado, e já expelia uma gota de líquido transparente. Ele tirou a mão dali, pois queria se dedicar a ela, queria ver a expressão arrebatada, queria ouvi-la gritar... queria muitas coisas...

Ele a abraçou, correu os dedos calejados pela pele suave da ruiva, todos os sentimentos de saudade e vazio desaparecidos na emoção de tê-la enfim entre seus braços, a respiração quente dela acariciando seu pescoço deixando um rastro de pelos arrepiados ao longo dos braços e das costas de Usopp.

Ele a beijou e pôde sentir o gosto dela acentuado, ela o apertou se esfregando no pênis latejante, Usopp aprofundou o beijo intensamente, se ajustando a essa nova mulher que tinha junto a si, ela estava agora com as curvas mais sinuosas, toda a feminilidade dela floresceu e isto o fascinou tanto...

Desajeitadamente ele tirou a toalha que ainda envolvia uma parte do corpo dela, ansioso para sentir em sua própria pele o calor e a textura da navegadora, sentiu os seios dela pressionados contra seu coração, que batia estrondosamente, sentiu os dentes dela em seu lábio inferior e gemeu involuntariamente, as pernas quase em desequilíbrio, o cheiro dos cabelos dela o deixando embriagado.

Nami por sua vez estava naufragada na sensação de ser abraçada, o corpo sólido e quente dele em contato com o dela, podia sentir o coração dele acelerado, exatamente como o dela, batendo enlouquecido contra seu peito, talvez mais acelerado do que da vez que juntos fugiram de Enel, em Skypiea.

Ela afundou os dedos nos cabelos macios e úmidos dele, sentiu a toalha sendo tirada de seu corpo, os seios agora expostos, o pênis dele tocando a lateral da coxa dela, Nami estremeceu, não sabendo se estava tímida ou com medo, mas tudo sumiu quando ele a abraçou, apertando-a docemente, terno e cuidadoso como ele sempre fora. Mais uma vez ela pôde sentir-se protegida e entregue, com ele era sempre assim, sua alma confiava nele mesmo que ela soubesse que em um momento de perigo a primeira opção dele fosse que fugissem o mais depressa possível...

Usopp não poderia mais se controlar, ele apanhou um seio na boca e começou a sugar deliciado os benditos seios que ele tanto temeu e cobiçou, os seios que eram a dádiva e a maldição. Usopp os adorava, mas detestava quando não podia tocar neles, no entanto agora era só e apenas para ele, logo ele começou a provocar mais gemidos em Nami. Estar com ela assim, nua e gemendo fora uma cena que povoou seus sonhos durante a separação deles.

— Usopp... estou pronta...

Ele ouviu, mas só conseguiu agir roboticamente sentando na cama enquanto Nami em um movimento fluído apanhava um preservativo em um cesto no criado-mudo ao lado da cama. Ela fez com que ele deitasse acariciou o pênis e desenrolou o preservativo, em seguida sem cerimônia, montou no atirador.

Usopp pensou que morreria. O pênis dele quase estourou quando foi engolido pelo calor dela, Nami o puxou sentado e o abraçou, movendo-se graciosamente, o quadril girando lentamente contra a virilha de Usopp.

— Nami... eu... deus, Nami....

— Shhh... eu sei....

O calor era... vertiginoso, sufocante, absurdo. E eles estavam deliciosamente felizes.

Nami se moveu sobre ele, Usopp só fez segurá-la pela cintura para encurtar o coito, ela começou incerta, mas rapidamente alcançou um ritmo alucinante, ela o beijava e sussurrava coisas... o cheiro que vinha dela era intoxicante, de repente ela acelerou o ritmo e Usopp quase gozou.

Ele mordeu fortemente os lábios, queria saber até onde ela o levaria, a sensação de estar dentro dela era mais do que maravilhosa, era mais do que fantástica... ele queria aproveitar isso ao máximo, queria ficar ali para sempre, assim largou a cintura dela e começou a beijar e morder os seios.

Ele mordeu um mamilo com cuidado e Nami gritou agilizando as investidas, em poucos golpes ela gritou e estremeceu, fazendo movimentos mais longos e lentos e num desses movimentos, Usopp sentiu o próprio orgasmo o engolindo.

Nami se acomodou no peito dele, ainda deitada por cima do corpo moreno.

— Nossa. — Ela disse sem fôlego.

— É. — Ele respondeu ainda trêmulo.

Nami sorriu, e Usopp correspondeu com olhos plissados, ela caiu para o lado dele na cama.

— Mas não terminamos... — Usopp falou descartando o preservativo.

— Certamente não! — Nami observou ele colocando um novo, os cabelos bagunçados e o olhar brilhante.

— Minha vez! — Ele se aproximou dela.

Nami o puxou para cima de si, o beijando ternamente, enquanto sentia-o penetrando-a mais uma vez, aos poucos o peso dele sobre ela fez com que ela o desejasse ainda mais, a vagina pulsando pelo orgasmo recente, e o coração acelerado pelas emoções atuais.

Usopp começou a estocar cuidadosamente, era muito apertado e ele queria mais daquele aperto, se inclinou sobre ela e a beijou outra vez, a angústia dos anos separados havia desaparecido, a perspectiva do futuro também, eles não pensavam nos amigos, nem na marinha e em mais nada, eram apenas os dois e seu momento fantástico e plenamente só deles e de mais nada nem ninguém.

Nami retribuiu o beijo e afastou as pernas, agarrada nas costas dele, sentindo o cheiro do cabelo dele misturado ao cheiro dela, ele estocou e ela gemeu, Usopp a olhou nos olhos sempre se movendo dentro dela e Nami sentiu que explodiria novamente, e isso não demorou, ainda sentindo ondas de prazer assolando seu corpo ela ouviu o gemido gutural de Usopp, e os movimentos cessaram lentamente.

Era tudo perfeito e completo, eles estavam juntos, e o resto ficaria bem, era um Novo Mundo, eles eram os mesmos e ainda assim eram totalmente novos agora.

Eles não puderam pensar muito, Usopp puxou um lençol cobrindo o corpo de Nami e ela o beijou, em poucos segundos adormeceram abraçados, prontos para as novas aventuras, dessa nova vida.


	11. As descobertas da manhã

Usopp oscilava entre a meia consciência e os sonhos, ele gostava do sentimento de plenitude e de que tudo estava seguro e perfeito em seu lugar. Ele sentia-se leve demais, exceto por um peso que aquecia seu peito, ele abriu os olhos relutantemente, as pálpebras pesadas e seu inconsciente tentavam com afinco se agarrar ao estado de dormência, mas havia um cheiro e uma sensação que o empurravam para o estado de alerta.

Pela fresta de um olho, que conseguiu com grande sacrifício manter um pouco aberto, ele viu um corpo curvilíneo deitado estendido ao lado dele, uma mão graciosa estava repousando delicadamente em seu peito. O coração do atirador acelerou, cenas de Nami e seu cabelo ondulando de prazer vieram à tona em sua mente, ele abriu ambos os olhos devagar, pois temia que tudo fosse um sonho e sua afobação exterminasse com esta linda imagem.

Então ele viu com total clareza, as ondas ruivas espalhadas ao lado da cama e o corpo esbelto e macio recostado ao dele, o braço de Usopp envolvia os ombros de Nami e um seio estava exposto por cima do lençol que mal cobria a curva do bumbum.

Usopp cerrou os olhos com força pois um calor absurdo subiu em seu rosto tornando o quarto abafado repentinamente. Ele suspirou involuntariamente e Nami se mexeu em seu sono. Usopp se amaldiçoou quando ela se desvencilhou do braço dele e virou de costas, ainda adormecida, tocando o bumbum arredondado no corpo dele.

Sentindo-se mais corajoso que nunca, Usopp se encaixou nas costas dela e a abraçou, envolvendo-a com seu calor, Nami rodou dentro do abraço dele e ficou de frente, os seios macios tocando o peito do moreno, e o cheiro cítrico o sufocando de felicidade.

Nami não estava muito certa de onde estava, se era em um sonho adorável, ou no navio, ou...

Foi então que algo lhe veio à mente e ela abriu os olhos, e deparou-se com os grandes olhos de Usopp a observando, ela sentiu mais do que viu que ambos estavam nus, e isso desencadeou uma corrente de lembranças na mente dela.

A navegadora se ergueu apoiada em um cotovelo, e encarou Usopp profundamente, ele corava de forma intensa, e seus cílios balançavam graciosamente.

— Usopp...!!! Então não foi um sonho?!

Ele encolheu os ombros e tentou não encarar os mamilos dela que pareciam interessantes demais para o bem dele.

— Se for estamos tendo o mesmo sonho.

Com impressionante flexibilidade, que aliás Usopp já pudera comprovar na noite anterior, Nami jogou uma perna sobre ele e sentou-se em cima do estômago do atirador. Usopp não lamentou ao ver os cabelos ruivos caindo em cascatas cobrindo os seios.

Lá estava ela, montada nele com uma guerreira amazona outra vez, a intimidade morna em contato com a barriga dele, e neste momento ninguém poderia negar o poder de liderança dela, mas o único homem que ela liderava era ele.

— Usopp... não sei quando poderemos ficar juntos outra vez, mas temos mais algumas horas pela frente... o que acha de...

— Aproveitar o dinheiro que você gastou com este quarto e fazer algumas descobertas? — Ele mordeu os lábios.

— Confie em mim — ela falou se inclinando para beijar-lhe os lábios. — Afinal, quem é a navegadora aqui? Quem?

— É isso aí!

Usopp passou os dedos pelos cabelos dela segurando-a pela nuca enquanto ela o beijava, a língua ansiosa brincava dentro dos lábios dele, e Usopp sentia um calor imenso se espalhando no corpo dele, e a cada toque da língua dela o atirador começava a sentir que seu coração poderia explodir a qualquer momento, ele escorregou a mão por baixo dos cabelos dela tocando o pescoço, em seguida desceu sentindo a pele aveludada das costas dela, por fim ele depositou ambas as mãos na cintura da ruiva e sentiu que ela pressionava os seios contra o peito dele. Usopp achou que seu pênis ia ganhar vida própria latejando em resposta a cada respiração de Nami.

A navegadora começou a tocar a lateral do corpo do atirador, experimentando a textura da pele na ponta dos seus dedos, ela o arranhou levemente escorregando as unhas para cima e para baixo, em seguida abandonou a boca do moreno e começou a espalhar beijos pelo peito dele, ela ficou alguns segundos adorando os mamilos escuros, e beijou e mordeu, puxando-os com os dentes de forma sensual, Usopp gemeu e esse gemido fez com que a intimidade dela latejasse, ela rebolou instintivamente esfregando a vagina úmida no alto do púbis dele, e Usopp lamentou em alto e bom som.

Ele sentou na cama segurando-a em um abraço, a beijou ardorosamente, um beijo bagunçado e necessitado, ele sentia-se mais seguro do que estava fazendo a cada gemido que ela lhe dava em resposta, então a virou, deitando-a na cama e debruçou-se sobre ela.

Usopp depositou cada mão de um lado dos ombros dela e a encarou com expectativa, ele queria guardar aquela cena em sua mente para fazer um desenho depois: Os cabelos ruivos espalhados no travesseiro, os olhos castanhos, o rosto corado e o sorriso indulgente estampado no rosto de Nami. O atirador queria perpetuar esta expressão em sua mente, mas Nami era impaciente e o puxou para um novo beijo, ela envolveu os dedos nos cachos escuros e acariciou a nuca dele, Usopp desceu os beijos encontrando o seio farto, ele lambeu com gosto e mordeu de leve o mamilo arrepiado enquanto a outra mão fazia carícias circulares no outro seio, Nami jogou os braços acima da cabeça se entregando àquele carinho, enquanto Usopp se dedicava mais e mais, passando a língua na base do seio e no mamilo, depois assoprando.

— Nami... Parece que você é bem sensível aqui... — Ele falou com voz grave.

— Você sempre foi bom em descobrir coisas rapidamente...

Mas de repente o moreno afastou-se dos seios e Nami quase lamentou, porém ele descia em uma trilha de beijos úmidos até seu umbigo, ali Usopp depositou a língua e começou a provar daquele local, Nami enredou as pernas por trás dele puxando-o contra si, Usopp sentiu seu pênis vibrar com o calor dela, e assim resolveu agir mais efetivamente.

Ele beijou a lateral da cintura dela, desceu os lábios até a parte interna da coxa e depositou ali beijos delicados enquanto acomodava o bumbum dela com uma das mãos. O atirador pressionou os lábios direto no clitóris dela e Nami estremeceu todo o corpo.

— Usopp... assim...

Ele brincou com a língua na intimidade dela e a primeira coisa que notou é que estava muito molhada, o gosto era viciante, ele moveu a língua para cima e para baixo, tocando de leve na entrada da vagina, pressionando a boca e chupando com cuidado o clitóris, afundando a língua entre os pequenos lábios e sentindo o próprio pênis a ponto de explodir, Usopp descobriu que certamente essa já se tornara a coisa favorita dele.

Nami gemia naufragada de prazer, ela rebolava sem poder se conter, sentindo-se desesperada por mais contato, mas adorando o que Usopp fazia, ele se provara ótimo nisso e ela não tinha certeza se conseguiria não gozar a qualquer momento na boca dele, os toques eram quentes e úmidos, e quando ele esfregava os pelos do cavanhaque a ruiva achava que morreria.

Mas então Nami sentiu Usopp acariciando com a língua seu clitóris, ele fazia com dedicação impressionante, em seguida ela sentiu uma onda de prazer a envolvendo pois ele introduzira um dedo na vagina enquanto lambia e chupava seu clitóris, o calor era demais e a sensação era absurdamente deliciosa, ele juntou mais um dedo ao primeiro e tornou as coisas mais frenéticas, Nami achou que ia desmaiar, tão próxima de um orgasmo que estava, mas isso não era tudo, ela queria mais.

— Usopp... pegue um preservativo... agora!

Ele se ergueu e a encarou, os dedos deslizaram de dentro dela mas acariciavam preguiçosamente o clitóris molhado, Nami achou que ia morrer mesmo. Ela o encarou e ele viu fúria em seus olhos castanhos.

— Mandei pegar a porra do preservativo, Usopp!!!

Ele sorriu, mas estava nervoso e ansioso, porém, estava extremamente seguro do que fazia, o preservativo foi colocado em velocidade recorde e em poucos instantes ele estava acomodado entre as pernas de Nami, ele afastou-as e ergue uma delas, o pênis escorregou com facilidade sensacional.

— Nami... você é incrível... — Ele se aproximou dela a beijando nos lábios, Nami sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo.

— Cala a boca e fode.

Usopp sentiu isso na ponta do pênis, ele sorriu, segurou as mãos dela entrelaçando os dedos, Nami dobrou os joelhos e Usopp se inclinou um pouco afastando o peito do dela para poder apreciar o movimento dos seios dela enquanto ele a penetrava.

O moreno mordeu os lábios com força para evitar dizer milhares de palavrões e outras várias besteiras incoerentes, mas isso não foi a escolha de Nami, ela estava totalmente perdida, sussurrando e gemendo baixinho, a cada arremetida dele dentro dela a ruiva achava que ia perder a consciência, ela tinha as mãos presas e as pernas suspensas, mas conseguiu pressionar-se contra ele durante as investidas, o orgasmo estava tão próximo que ela achava que desmaiaria.

Usopp estava perdendo o controle de si mesmo, e os sussurros de Nami passaram a ser ordens desconexas, exigências eroticamente avassaladoras, ele abocanhou um seio que pulava próximo ao seu rosto e acelerou vertiginosamente os movimentos, em seguida moderou-os, Nami agora gritava, ele rodou os quadris e ela mordeu os lábios, o rosto totalmente vermelho e o corpo estremecendo, Usopp investiu mais uma vez e gozou longamente, espasmos percorriam seu corpo e seu coração ameaçava sair pela boca.

Ele parou totalmente os movimentos e deitou-se ao lado dela. Nami jogou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e o beijou pela milionésima vez. Usopp se afastou dos lábios dela e se ergueu saindo da cama. Nami levantou a cabeça observando ele tirar o preservativo enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro, em poucos minutos ele saiu de lá, gloriosamente nu e trazendo uma toalha úmida, se aproximou dela e a limpou com carinho.

Nami apreciou a toalha fria na carne ardente.

— Sabe... você está se mostrando muito bom nisso.

— Eu aprendo rápido, sou o grande Usopp-sama, não há nada que eu não possa fazer.

— Tem razão — ela disse o puxando para seus lábios. — Vamos tomar café... acho que estou faminta... Depois do café quero fazer outra coisa que descobri gostar muito...

O sorriso dela era extremamente sugestivo e Usopp correu para o den den mushi para pedir café ao serviço de quarto.


	12. Últimos Preparativos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Capítulo postado originalmente 25/02/2016 **

Descontraída Nami caminhava na frente, ela estava radiante, os cabelos longos refletiam a luz do sol do início da tarde, ela olhou para trás ignorando vários pares de olhos que a encaravam, certamente apreciando seu corpo, algo que ela não se importava de forma alguma.

— Usoooppu!! — Cantarolou. — Vamos lá, o que há com você hoje? Não conseguimos cumprir nem 10% do planejado! — A ruiva falou enérgica achando graça quando Usopp, segurando vários bon bags, dera um pequeno salto assustado.

— Estou exausto, Nami! E com fome! Por favor vamos voltar para o navio, com certeza o Sanji deve ter feito alguma comida lá! — Usopp chorou.

Nami quase sentiu pena.

— Mas almoçamos uma hora atrás! Não tenho culpa que você é um saco sem fundo!

— Não sou um saco sem fundo, droga! Meus novos músculos é que precisam de mais nutrientes! — Ele falou arrogante, em seguida acrescentou baixando a voz e falando para si mesmo. — E nem comecei a repor a energia que gastei nas últimas 18 horas.

Nami apertou os olhos o encarando.

— Está reclamando? — Nami se aproximou maliciosa e seu seio tocou de leve no peito exposto de Usopp, ela sorriu sentindo o atirador engolir em seco.

— Não. Claro que não. — Ele respondeu virando o rosto nervoso, suas bochechas avermelharam e Nami riu satisfeita.

— Vamos comer depois! — Ela apanhou a mão dele e o arrastou pelas calçadas de Sabaody, os bon bags pareciam pequenos balões recheados de compras flutuando atrás deles.

A ruiva sentiu-se feliz por estarem juntos, também queria encontrar os outros nakamas, mas havia tantas coisas para comprar ainda, ela não poderia abandonar suas responsabilidades.

Eles atravessaram algumas ruas, Nami notara que Usopp olhava para todos os lados como se procurasse alguma coisa, provavelmente alguma ferramenta ou oura parafernália qualquer, as lojas desse lado da ilha eram muito misturadas.

— Incrível!! — Nami parou repentinamente apreciando uma loja de maquiagens e acessórios. — Eu preciso ver isso!

Ela voltou o rosto para encontrar Usopp, mas ele estava olhando para o outro lado da rua, em seguida os olhos dele encontram os dela.

— Nami, vou ver se acho uma peça que encomendei naquela loja do outro lado da rua. — De frente para ela Usopp apontou aleatoriamente com o polegar por cima do ombro

A ruiva o avaliou, Usopp parecia ansioso. Ela olhou para o ponto indicado e havia lojas vendendo os mais variados itens, desde comida até roupas e utensílios de artilharia.

— Okay, nos encontramos aqui em alguns minutos. — Ela falou e ele sorriu.

Quando Nami entrou na loja de maquiagens e acessórios Usopp saiu do seu campo de visão, a ruiva pensou que ele parecia realmente cansado, imagens dos momentos que eles passaram juntos encheram sua mente, ela sorriu com as lembranças, seu coração ficou aquecido pensando nas vezes que ele a abraçou, que a beijou, que ela o montou e ele aceitou tão sensualmente.

_“Não, não, não... o que é isso agora?”_

Seu coração estava batendo muito rápido e ela sentiu o rosto esquentar, a navegadora juntou ambas as mãos nas laterais e segurou as bochechas, tentando se acalmar respirou fundo algumas vezes, parecia que pensar em Usopp e os momentos que tiveram fazia seu coração disparar e seu corpo todo se aquecia. Um pouco mais calma ela se perguntou se causava as mesmas sensações nele. _“Se a noite e a última manhã são uma dica...”_ pensou cerrando os olhos e suspirando.

E assim ela entrou na loja e se distraiu.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Usopp teve o cuidado de olhar para todos os lados para ter certeza que ninguém o estava observando, ele dobrou em uma esquina e viu o bar onde ele e Nami se encontraram cerca de 24 horas atrás, então ele se esgueirou silenciosamente dentro de um estabelecimento já conhecido.

Antes de encontrar Nami no bar, Usopp havia se deparado com uma joalheria, ela ficava na esquina poucos metros antes de chegar ao bar, ele estancou quando viu a frase pendurada na vitrine “personalize um pingente”, logicamente ele mesmo poderia fazer algo assim, mas não havia tempo disponível, então entrou na loja, e deixou um desenho perfeito com o joalheiro, juntamente com o conteúdo do sachê que ele guardava há anos: a pulseira prateada com o pingente de laranja.

**Dia anterior - Flashback**

_— Acha que pode fazer este pingente para esta pulseira, Joalheiro-san? — Usopp entregou o desenho recém-feito._

_O joalheiro avaliou admirado com os traços e design da futura peça._

_— Será fácil, já que está tão bem desenhado. — Ele respondeu simpático. — Esta pulseira é muito delicada, é de extremo bom gosto. Gostaria de acrescentar mais alguns detalhes a ela?_

_Usopp não havia pensado nisso._

_— O que o Joalheiro-san sugere? _

_O homem era mais baixo que Usopp e tinha mãos muito capazes, ele esfregou a barba castanha pensativo._

_— Me fale sobre a futura dona da peça._

_Usopp franziu as sobrancelhas e encarou a pulseira pensando em Nami, várias imagens dela vieram a sua mente. Brigando, xingando, sorrindo, com olhos transformados em cifrões de beries, com a mão pronta para um soco, com lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas, tomando-o em seus braços em Water Seven depois da surra que ele levou..._

_— Bem ela... ela é gananciosa, muda de temperamento muito rápido, é capaz de socar um usuário de akuma no mi sem haki, ela é avarenta e ama o dinheiro, acima de tudo e é muito mandona... mas também é compassiva, leal, ela é sempre sincera e carinhosa... e ela é linda e tem longos cabelos ruivos... — Usopp enumerou._

_O joalheiro tinha um sorriso gigante estampado no rosto._

_— O que acha de colocarmos algumas pedras brilhantes? Nada colorido, todas brancas e transparentes? Posso fazer isso em algumas horas, você pode buscar amanhã mesmo._

_Usopp encarou a pulseira sobre o balcão considerando._

_— Acho que vai ficar muito bom! — Ele respondeu colocando um pequeno saco de beries no balcão. — Arigatô, Joalheiro-san!_

_O homem aceitou o saco divertido._

**Fim do Flashback**

Agora lá estava ele novamente dentro da loja, uma moça o atendeu, e quando se afastou para apanhar o pedido, quem veio entregar foi o próprio joalheiro.

Ele sorriu bondoso e colocou a peça sobre o balcão, Usopp ficou admirado com o resultado, mas quando abriu a boca para falar notou o olhar curioso do dono do estabelecimento.

— Sabe, onii-chan... já vi esta peça em um jornal. Parece a arma de um pirata famoso do Bando dos Mugiwaras. — Ele falou com a mão apoiando o queixo.

Usopp sentiu o suor escorrendo por suas costas.

— Ah... é? Nem tinha notado... achei a imagem bonita. — Respondeu suando profusamente.

— Hum... — O joalheiro coçou a barba. — E este pingente aqui, parece um pouco com a tatuagem de uma das piratas deste mesmo bando, sabe? — O homem falou embrulhando a pulseira em um novo sachê de veludo cor de vinho.

Usopp olhou para os lados.

— São... tantas coincidências, né? — Usopp falou se esquivando. — A peça ficou perfeita, Joalheiro-san! Arigatô!

Usopp apanhou o sachê de veludo, empurrou para dentro do compartimento secreto da bolsa e saiu às pressas da joalheria, andou alguns metros e dobrou a mesma esquina de antes, então notou a certa distância um local onde poderiam alugar um bon chari, veículos próprios da ilha que pareciam muito bicicletas com bolhas. O atirador também viu uma farmácia, e lembrou que havia algo que ele precisava comprar, ao menos por precaução, não sabia quando estariam em terra firme novamente.

Ele saiu da farmácia muito corado e suado, respirando pesadamente para tentar se livrar do sufoco e da timidez que passara e resolveu achar Nami, então caminhou de volta até a loja que a deixara anteriormente.

Do lado de fora Usopp viu Nami com uma montanha de objetos discutindo calorosamente com um vendedor.

— O que você quer dizer com 70 mil beries?? Está louco?! Eu levo tudo isso por 40 mil e nem um centavo a mais!

Ela se aproximou deslizando uma unha pelo rosto do atendente e uma gota de suor se formou na cabeça de Usopp que assistia o inegável olhar sedutor fajuto estampado no rosto da ruiva.

— Vin... vinte mil beries está muito bom, Ojou-sama... — O vendedor assentiu hipnotizado e Namio se afastou triunfante, bateu com força um saco de moedas na bancada da loja e saiu pisando firme.

Usopp a encarou.

— Achacando e seduzindo inocentes?

— Sou bonita, sou uma ladra e sou uma pirata. Achacar e seduzir faz parte da fantasia. Nada além do normal.

Ele sentiu algo frio escorregando dentro do seu peito, não sabia se estava contente em vê-la tão próxima de sujeitos desconhecidos, mas a sensação evaporou quando Nami enfiou o braço no dele e o puxou para explorar mais algumas lojas.

Todas as compras eram entregues no navio sem problemas, mas o combustível era algo à parte, este não tinha entrega, e eles precisavam comprar em imensa quantidade em uma loja de bebidas. Usopp se encarregou da cola, combustível principal do Sunny e bebida favorita de Franky, enquanto Nami comprava as outras bebidas para compor o estoque, ela sabia que Sanji era competente e provavelmente já tinha comprado alguma coisa, então compraria algo só para complementar.

Quando terminaram as compras Nami encarava os inúmeros barris a sua frente.

— Okay, como vamos andar com isso tudo por aí? Não estamos muito perto do Sunny afinal.

— Vamos alugar um bon chari! — Usopp sugeriu com olhos brilhantes.

— Ótima ideia, Usopp! — Ela se aproximou depositando um beijo apertado no rosto dele.

Ao entrarem na loja para alugar o veículo, foram recebidos por um atendente muito alegre.

— Irasshaimase!! — O homem os saudou.

— Ossan, queremos um bon chari! Mas precisa ser um bom o bastante para levar todos esses barris. — Usopp falou apontando com o polegar as compras, enquanto Nami olhava em volta, indecisa de qual escolheriam.

— Ah, tenho um modelo perfeito! — Ele caminhou até o lado oposto onde Nami estava e mostrou para Usopp um modelo. — Este aqui, é grande e robusto, vai levar suas compras e deixar o passeio mais romântico também.

Ele balançou as sobrancelhas dando um soquinho amigável no ombro de Usopp, o atirador não teve tempo de responder, pois Nami chegou perto deles e o vendedor estampou seu melhor sorriso no rosto.

— Se houver um desconto razoável, vamos alugar!

— Uma pechinchadora, não é? Tudo bem, é um valor bem baixo, posso dar 5% de desconto.

— Oh, 10% seria muito mais justo.

— Ojou-sama... eu... ofereço 7% não posso fazer por menos.

— O que você acha de 15% então?

Usopp encarou Nami atordoado.

— Como assim, você está aumentando o desconto? — O atirador cochichou.

— Sei o que faço. — Ela sussurrou de volta e Usopp sentiu o corpo arrepiar pela proximidade dos lábios dela.

Nami piscou pra ele.

— Ojou-sama... então... quem sabe 20% e não falamos mais do assunto?

O queixo de Usopp caiu nos pés, Nami sorrindo apertou a mão do vendedor e deixou com ele uma pequena bolsa de moedas.

Usopp arrumou os bon bags pendurados como balões recheados de barris de cola e sentou-se para guiar o veículo, antes de se acomodar ao lado dele, Nami pairou sobre o rosto do moreno, os seios perfeitos entraram no foco da visão dele e o cheiro dela o arrematou.

— Vamos parecer um casal, que tal isso? — Ela falou colocando os braços nos ombros dele o abraçando.

— Desde que o Sanji não veja... — Usopp respondeu passando a língua nos lábios ressecados pelo nervosismo.

Nami embrenhou os dedos na nuca de Usopp colando os lábios nos dele e até queria aprofundar o beijo quando notou Usopp tão entregue, mas eles tinham que voltar ao navio.

O coração da navegadora acelerou novamente, os olhos nublados de Usopp eram impossíveis de ignorar. Ele embrenhou as mãos calejadas em sua cintura e isso fez uma corrente elétrica atravessar o corpo dela e se concentrar em um ponto no seu ventre. Nami abandonou os lábios dele e suspirou, o que fez Usopp morder o lábio inferior da ruiva.

Ignorando a umidade crescente em sua calcinha e o coração acelerado pelo beijo e as lembranças dos toques de Usopp, ela sentou-se inocentemente ao lado dele.

— Okay, vamos em frente! — Falou puxando o ar para os pulmões.

Usopp sacudiu a cabeça e respirou fundo tentando ignorar a ereção que se iniciara apenas por tê-la tão perto. Isso era algo que tinha mudado agora que ele conhecia o gosto e o aroma, os sons e todas as expressões que ela fazia na cama. _“Não posso ficar assim toda hora, droga! Não sou um maldito pervertido!”_

Eles pedalaram conversando por algum tempo, quando repentinamente Usopp notou algo familiar na multidão.

— Nami, acho que estou vendo o Chopper!

— Onde?! Ela se ergueu segurando nas costas dele, tentando ver por entre as pessoas que lotavam as ruas.

— Ali, com um chapéu azul... É o Walk Point um pouco diferente, mas definitivamente é o Chopper!

— Sim, é ele!! Nossa, ele está fofo! Vá até ele, Usopp!

— Já estou indo!

Eles se aproximaram e Chopper vinha na direção deles, aos galopes.

— Oiii, oiii!!Choppaah!! — Usopp chamou.

— Aqui, aqui! — Nami acenava.

Nami e Usopp viram quando Chopper ergueu a cabeça e parou de galopar, buscando-os com os olhos, então a rena parou quando eles se aproximaram, Usopp pulou do veículo e animado correu para olhar de perto como Chopper crescera.

— Usoooppu!! — Chopper percebeu.

— Caramba! Você cresceu muito! Deve estar muito bom de montar!! — Usopp falou impressionadíssimo. — Está bem?!

— Aham! — Chopper meneou a cabeça balançando chifres incríveis, então Nami se atirou nele o abraçando saudosa.

— É verdade, você está muito mais fofinho do que antes! — Ela se afastou levemente para ver a rena. — Há quanto tempo, Chopper!

O médico do bando parecia confuso.

— Hã? Nami?

— Bom... Sim?

Nami e Usopp então descobrem que Chopper em sua característica inocência foi alvo dos falsos Mugiwaras, eles carregam a rena durante o percurso voltando para o navio.

— Como eles ousam nos imitar? Não vou perdoá-los! Não acredito que estamos sendo imitados... até parece que... — Nami ergueu uma sobrancelha vendo Chopper começar uma dancinha. — ...que somos famosos ou algo assim, aqueles malditos...

— Você ficou todo feliz com isso, né? Isso é porque o nome do nosso capitão ficou famoso, não podemos evitar. — Ela falou desferindo um tapa no chapéu azul de Chopper.

— Preciso pensar como será meu autógrafo! — Chopper falou sem dar atenção a ruiva.

— Eu já pensei no meu! — Usopp cantarolou. — Nunca se sabe quando vamos encontrar um bando de fãs fanáticos, é melhor ir treinando, né.

— Vocês sabem que isso não é uma boa fama, não sabem? — Nami tentou chama-los a razão mais uma vez. Inutilmente, é claro.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Pouco tempo depois, Usopp e Chopper já estavam no navio enquanto Nami resolvera fazer uma parada em uma pequena lojinha próximo de onde o Sunny estava ancorado, foi difícil para ela se afastar dos dois, mas ela falou com Franky pelo den den mushi, e alguma coisa sobre “O Novo Eu”, que o cyborg citou — usando uma voz de robô — fez Usopp e Chopper delirarem e correrem para o navio sem pensar.

Nami estava grata por _seja lá o que fosse_, e entrou em uma pequena loja de lingeries bastante sortida, ela escolheu algumas peças, pijamas e camisolas, não apenas para ela, mas também algumas peças para Robin, e levou outras pequenas coisas que poderia precisar até estar em terra firme novamente.

Ela havia feito uma grande economia durante as últimas compras então poderia se dar algum luxo, pagou tudo e saiu, mas não sem antes exigir um bom desconto, afinal ela estava levando algumas sacolas.

Ao longe ela avistou o Sunny, intocável, perfeito e majestoso ancorado, os esperando, dali de onde ela estava dava para ver perfeitamente Usopp e Chopper pulando em volta de... _“bem, aquela cabeça azul só pode ser o Franky”_, os dois mais jovens corriam para lá e para cá, rindo excitados. Por um momento Nami viu que Usopp estava abanando Chopper que parecia estar desmaiado. Mas por algum motivo qualquer ambos pularam e recomeçaram a girar em torno de Franky.

A navegadora se aproximou e percebeu Robin os observando tranquila.

— Robiiiin!! Rooobin!! — Nami gritou.

Robin virou o rosto rapidamente e sorriu.

— Nami! Você parece ótima!

Ela alcançou o navio e foi recebida por um abraço da amiga que não via há tanto tempo, ambas se encararam.

— Você também está linda, Robin... seu cabelo, wow!

— O seu também, ambas voltamos com um cabelão. Usopp também aderiu aos longos, aparentemente. — Robin retribuiu apontando o atirador que agora parecia extasiado apertando o nariz de Franky.

Nami sorriu minimamente, e Robin ergueu a sobrancelha observando.

— Mas, e o Franky? O que ele fez com o corpo dele? — Nami apontou entediada.

— Não sei, né? Eu nem entenderia. — A arqueóloga deu de ombros.

Usopp e Chopper viraram uma cambalhota no ar. Franky penteava um cabelo recém surgido.

— Oh, é a Nami!! Yo!! — Franky cumprimentou-a.

Nami não poderia estar mais entediada.

— Yo. — Ela retribuiu o aceno e uma gota de suor se formou em sua cabeça. Nami encarou Robin: — O que ele fez nesses dois anos?

Robin riu.

— De certa forma os três mudaram muito. Franky está... quase não humano, Usopp voltou muito másculo e Chopper incrivelmente fofo. — A morena disse fazendo Nami corar.

— Sim, eu tive ele entre meus braços e posso confirmar... — Nami falou olhando para Usopp.

—Usopp? — Robin apontou.

— O quê...? Não! Chopper! — A ruiva respondeu totalmente vermelha. — Chopper está... muito fofo mesmo!

— Fu fu fu... — Robin escondeu o sorriso com as mãos.

Então uma voz grave chamou a atenção das duas.

— Vocês aí!

Nami correu para a murada do navio agradecida pela interrupção.

— Rayleigh-san! Shakky!!

— Desculpe interromper a reunião de vocês, mas parece que a ilha ficou um pouco agitada. Estamos com alguns problemas. — Apesar da notícia ser um tanto alarmante, ele sorria ao ver os amigos de Luffy reunidos.

Rayleigh e Shakky chegaram ao navio.

— A marinha está toda se movendo espalhada pelo arquipélago. — Shakky falou soltando uma baforada de forma elegante.

— A marinha? — Nami perguntou, Usopp se juntou a ela ouvindo.

— Sim, eles acham que o falso Mugi-chan é o verdadeiro. — Shakky respondeu balançando os cílios longos. — Sei porque grampeei os comunicadores da marinha.

— Wow, impressionante... — Usopp declarou.

— Já avisei o Brook-chan então ele já está vindo pra cá. — Shakky concluiu.

Usopp correu até a parte de cima do Sunny e tentou ver alguma movimentação, mas o seu campo de visão ainda mostrava que tudo estava seguro, ele olhou para o gramado onde Rayleigh conversava com Nami.

— Vocês terão de começar a se mover, ou eles vão acabar os encontrando. — Ele disse bondoso. — Nami-chan, você é a navegadora, certo? Vou ensiná-la como navegar o navio revestido.

— Ah... h-hai... — Ela respondeu um pouco nervosa, mas em seguida lembrou que seus companheiros precisavam dela. — Vou dar o meu melhor!

Usopp sorriu orgulhoso, ele se escorou na cerca de proteção da parte de cima do Sunny e começou a falar.

— Tudo ficou tão sério de repente! Mas, Rayleigh, o Luffy ainda não chegou!

Rayleigh deu um olhar englobando todos os cinco integrantes do bando presentes ali.

— Não se preocupe. Ele já está aqui.

Usopp e Nami trocaram um olhar animados, Robin Franky e Chopper tinham imensos sorrisos pregados em seus rostos.

— Mal posso esperar para vê-lo. — Robin disse em meio a um sorriso.

— Mas... e os outros? — Perguntou Chopper.

— Eu dei um den den mushi para o Sanji, e ele está com o Zoro, então eles vão voltar em breve e seguros.

— Temos que nos apressar, a marinha está por perto. — Shakky falou encarando o horizonte do arquipélago. — O único que não conseguimos contatar foi o Mugi-chan, mas vou deixar esse vivre card com vocês, ele vai achá-los.

— Levem o navio para o bosque #42, que fica de frente para o mar. — Rayleigh falou. — Com todos vocês juntos, a marinha pode ficar enlouquecida, mas agora que vocês treinaram por dois anos... é hora de recomeçar e partir em uma Nova Jornada.

Os cinco sorriram e Nami tratou de se posicionar na frente do leme, Usopp a acompanhou em uma corrida, pulando em frente e usando uma luneta pra olhar ao longe, o Sunny foi posto em movimento e todos estavam animados para ver os outros nakamas.

— Em breve estaremos todos juntos! Vai ser muito divertido!

Usopp falou e Nami sorriu para ele concordando em um aceno, seu coração pronto para viver o que surgisse de agora em diante, levando seus nakamas a todos os lugares.

Todos juntos.

Muito em breve.


End file.
